Cinta Untuk Eomma
by Kim Selena
Summary: Yunjae. cinta mereka adalah cinta abadi yang tak tergoyahkan melewati jarak dan waktu, cinta yang memiliki kepercayaan bahwa suatu saat waktu akan berpihak pada cinta mereka. kekuatan cinta membuat mereka yakin bahwa cinta mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk bersatu. . END. Hope you like it. RNR please.
1. THE PAST

**_Cast :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_Pair :: Broken Yunjae, Changkyu couple._**

**_Rate :: T_**

**_Genre :: Romance, _****_Hurt/comfort_**.

**_Leght :: 3 or 2 chap maybe. _**

**_Disclaimer :: All cast is not mine, but the story 100% mine._**

* * *

**_WARNING! :: AU, BOY LOVE, TYPO (s), BAHASA BERANTAKAN, YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA. YANG BACA TOLONG TINGGALIN JEJAK._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mari saling menghargai ^^

**_._**

**_London 2012_**

Changmin berguling-guling di kasurnya. Sedari tadi ia ingin sekali memejamkan matanya. Namun kali ini matanya enggan diajak berkerja sama. Padahal esok ia harus sekolah. Karena masih saja tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. Akhirnya Changmin keluar dari kamarnya, menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air. Setelah minum, Changmin berniat kembali kekamarnya. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat ruang kerja sang eomma masih menyala terang. Apa eommanya belum tidur? Padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Changmin membuka pintu ruangan itu dan dugaanya tepat. Eomma cantiknya masih sibuk dengan sketsanya.

"Eomma!" Panggil Changmin.

Namja Cantik yang di panggil eomma itu langsung menoleh kearah Changmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa eomma belum tidur? Semua itu bisa dikerjakan besok, kan? Seharusnya eomma memperhatikan kesehatan eomma dengan cukup istirahat." Cerocos Changmin.

"Minnie? Kenapa belum tidur?" Bukannya menjawab perkataan anaknya, sang eomma malah bertanya balik. Changmin melangkah mendekati eommanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Adunya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghampiri anak lelakinya yang berusia 17 tahun itu. Ia menarik Changmin untuk duduk di sofa. Lalu menyuruh Changmin berbaring dengan berbantalkan pahanya.

"Wae? Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu." Tanya Sang eomma dengan lembut sambil mengelus-ngelus kepala Changmin. Changmin memejamkan matanya sejenak menikmati elusan eommanya. Ia lupa, sudah lama tidak merasakan momen seperti ini dengan eommanya semenjak ia beranjak dewasa.

"Ani. Cuma tidak bisa tidur saja."

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan kyunie? Apa baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm, tidak ada masalah. Dia semakin hari semakin manis."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mau eomma ceritakan dongeng?"

"Mwo?! Aku sudah besar eomma!" rengut Changmin. Sedangkan sang eomma di buatnya terkekeh.

"emm... tapi bercerita kedengarannya oke juga. Ceritakan tentang masa muda eomma, dong!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin mendengar masa lalu eomma."

"Ingin saja."

"Baiklah, eomma akan menceritakan pertemuan eomma dengan appamu."

"Aissh eomma. Kalau yang itu, aku bosan mendengarnya. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya dari appa!" Changmin menatap jenuh eommanya. Sungguh, mendiang appanya tidak pernah bosan bercerita tentang masa lalu mereka. Dan appa-nya selalu memuji eommanya dengan berlebihan.

"Aku ingin mendengar bagaimana masa muda eomma dulu, sebelum bersama appa. Apakah eomma playboy? Apakah eomma punya cinta pertama. Pokoknya yang semacam itu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Waktu muda eomma memang tampan. Tapi eomma bukan playboy. Eomma tipe orang yang setia, tahu"

"Haha, tampan apanya? Sekarang saja eomma cantik. Pasti dulu lebih cantik. Hihi" Kikik Changmin. Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Padahal ia sudah 38 tahun, tapi Kebiasaan mempoutkan bibirnya benar-benar tidak berubah, eoh?.

"Tidur sana! Kau membuatku kesal!" Rajuk Jaejoong. Sambil memukul paha anaknya.

"Ah ne, mianhe eomma. Aku hanya bercanda. Hehe." cengir Changmin menunjukkan mismatch eyenya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan cinta pertama eomma?" Buru Changmin penasaran.

"Cinta pertama, ya?" Jaejoong kembali mengelus kepala anaknya, "Hmm... eomma sudah tidak ingat lagi. Tapi kalau cinta yang paling berkesan, ada."

"Benarkah? Ceritakan padaku."

Jaejoong menghentikan elusan tangannya di kepala Changmin. Ia terdiam. Mengingat kenangan itu lagi. Kenangan indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Kenangan yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia kubur di hatinya yang paling dalam. Kenangan yang tidak pernah terpikir untuk di gali kembali.

"Eomma!" Panggil Changmin saat melihat eommanya melamun. "Eomma!" Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan wajah eommanya.

"Namanya Jung Yunho!" Ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba, sambil memejamkan matanya saat menyebut nama itu kembali. Nama yang sudah lama tidak ia sebut. Membuat suaranya sedikit bergetar.

Changmin diam. Ia tahu eommanya sudah mulai bercerita. Tapi kenapa raut wajah eomma berubah sedih? Matanya memancarkan sebuah luka.

"Dia orang yang paling lama menguasai hatiku. Dia orang yang mengenalkan manisnya cinta. Baginya hatiku hanya miliknya. Dan itu mutlak." Pikiran Jaejoong mulai menerawang jauh.

Malam itu akhirnya Jaejoong kembali menceritakan kenangan itu. Ia kembali memutar ingatannya ke 21 tahun lalu. Dari yang manis hingga yang menghancurkannya. Kenangan yang telah ia kubur di bagian terdalam hatinya.

.

.

**That Summer Night**

.

**_Flashback 21 tahun lalu_**

Tahun 1985

**.**

**Tuk Tuk Tuk**

Di malam musim panas itu, seorang anak laki-laki berumur 14 tahun sedang melempar jendela lantai dua, rumah seseorang dengan batu kerikil kecil. Di punggungnya terdapat tas ransel besar yang entah apa isinya. Beberapa kali ia melempar batu-batu itu, tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang merespon. Ia mencoba sekali lagi melempar dengan agak kuat, tapi sayang, bersamaan dengan lemparan batu kerikil, jendela kamar lantai dua rumah itu terbuka dan batu kerikil yang di lempar bocah laki-laki itu telak mengenai jidat seorang bocah tampan sekaligus cantik, yang membuka jendela.

"Aaaw!" Pekik bocah di lantai dua itu.

"Mi-mianhe Jae-ah." Ucap bocah pelaku pelemparan itu dengan takut-takut.

"Yak Noe! Apa-apaan kau Yunho pabbo!" Kesal Jaejoong setengah berbisik. "Awas kau!" Geram Jaejoong lalu menyusul Yunho ke bawah.

well, walaupun cara bocah tampan bermata musang itu salah, setidaknya hal itu bisa membawa Jaejoong turun menghampirinya walau dengan muka di tekuk seribu karena marah.

"Yak Jung. Kau apa-apaan, sih. Kau mau membuat jendela dan kepalaku pecah, eoh?" sembur bocah cantik itu marah.

"Mi-mianhe Jae. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan membuka jendela tiba-tiba." Jelas Yunho merasa bersalah melihat jidat Jaejoong yang putih itu kini memerah akibat batu kerikil itu. Untunglah tidak menyebabkannya terluka.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini!" Jaejoong memandang teman sekelasnya sekaligus tetangganya itu dengan sengit, sambil berkacak pinggang. Saat itu Jaejoong mengenakan piyama bergambar gajah pink, poni panjangnya di jepit dengan jepitan berwarna merah. Membuat Jongie kecil tampak imut.

**"**Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Hei, apa kau sadar? Ini sudah malam. Bisa-bisa aku di hajar eomma kalau aku tidak ada di ranjangku."

"Sebentar saja, ppali.." Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong, sambil menulikan pendengaranya dari protes dan omelan Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke belakang rumah mereka, melewati semak-semak dan pepohonan gelap.

"Yun kita mau kemana? Aku takut." Jaejoong merengsek mendekati Yunho saat mereka melewati semak-semak tinggi yang gelap.

"Jangan takut. Ada aku!" Ujar Yunho sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas genggamannya di tangan Yunho saat mereka tiba di tempat yang Yunho maksud.

Jaejoong tidak pernah menyangka tidak jauh di belakang rumah mereka, terdapat sungai kecil di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas. Tidak jauh dari tepi sungai berdiri pohon maple dengan ayunan di salah satu batangnya. Sungai kecil itu memantulkan sinar bulan di tiap riaknya, benar-benar sangat indah.

"Jae! Sini!" panggil Yunho yang sudah berdiri tidak jauh dari pohon maple, menyadarkan Jaejoong dari rasa terpesonanya. Jaejoong segera menghampiri Yunho yang entah sejak kapan telah membentang karpet kecil di atas rumput.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu ada tempat seperti ini di belakang rumah kita." Tanya Jaejoong kemudian duduk di atas karpet yang di bentang Yunho.

"Itu karena kau tidak pernah mencari tahu." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum. Kemudian duduk di samping Jaejoong. Mereka duduk menghadap ke sungai kecil didepan mereka.

"Tapi udara sedikit dingin. Coba saja kita tadi membawa jaket."

Yunho langsung meraih ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan selimut dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Hmm... kenapa aku jadi ingin cemilan"

Yunho mengeluarkan dua toples kecil kue kering dari ranselnya.

"Aku haus!"

Yunho mengeluarkan dua botol minuman.

"Aku jadi ingin berbaring"

Yunho mengeluarkan dua bantal boneka kecil dari ranselnya. "Yah! Itu ransel atau kantong doraemon, eoh?" Bingung Jaejoong saat mendapati barang-barang yang berasal dari ransel Yunho. seperti kantong ajaib doraemon, kartun yang sudah terkenal sejak 1969 itu.

Yunho hanya memasang cengirannya menanggapi kata-kata Jaejoong. Lalu lebih dulu merebahkan diri di atas karpet dengan bantal boneka menyangga kepalanya. Melihat Yunho sudah berbaring akhirnya Jaejoong ikut berbaring di samping Yunho.

"Huwoah... Bintang!" mata Jaejoong berbinar melihat taburan bintang di langit. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Kemudian ia sedikit berdehem, dan mulai bernyanyi

**Yunho** - Fly me to the moon

_(terbangkan aku ke bulan)  
_Let me play among those stars

_(Biarkan akau bermain di antara bintang-bintang)  
_Let me see what spring is like On a, Jupiter and Mars

_(izinkan aku melihat seperti apa musim semi di Jupiter dan Mars.)_

Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang tersenyum mendengarnya bernyanyi. Kemudian Jaejoong kembali menatapa langit. Melanjutkan nyanyian Yunho.

**Jaejoong** – In other word, hold my hand

(dengan kata lain, genggamlah tanganku)

In other word, baby kiss me

(dengan kata lain, sayang ciumlah aku)

**Yunho dan Jaejoong** - Fill my heart with song,  
_(penuhi hatiku dengan nyanyian,)_

And let me sing forever more.  
_(dan biarkanku bernyanyi sepanjang masa.)_

You are all I long, for all I worship and adore.  
_(kaulah yang kurindukan, kupuja dan kucinta.)_

**Jaejoong** - In other words, please be true~  
(_dengan kata lain, jadikanlah ini nyata)_

**Yunho** - In other words, I love you~  
(_dengan kata lain, aku mencintaimu!)_

Jaejoong tercekat saat mendengar lirik lagu terakhir yang di nyanyikan Yunho. apa lagi Yunho menyanyikan lirik lagu terakhir sambil menatapnya dengan lembut. Astaga, tatapan musang itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdetak menggila.

"I love you Jae!" Ujar Yunho dengan lembut.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang didengarnya barusan. Bahkan ia sampai menahan nafas saat jantungnya berdetak berkali lipat.

"A.. a.. a.. Uwaah _Fireflies_." Pekik Jaejoong berbinar saat matanya teralihkan dengan kunang-kunang yang terbang melewati mereka. Diam-diam Jaejoong senang pembicaraan mereka bisa teralihkan karena kunang-kunang itu.

**Grep**

Namun dugaan Jaejoong salah. Ia merasakan tarikan di tangannya saat ia bermaksud melihat kunang-kunang yang makin banyak di sekitar sungai.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Jae." Ucap Yunho.

"Me-memangnya k-kau bertanya?" Kata Jaejoong terbata-bata. Bukannya yang di katakan Yunho tadi adalah sebuah peryataan bukan pertanyaan.

Jaejoong tidak ingin menoleh dan bertatapan dengan mata musang Yunho. Ia terlalu takut Yunho akan mengetahui pipinya yang memerah.

"Jae, lihat aku ketika aku bicara." Suara tegas Yunho membuat Jaejoong terpaksa menoleh.

Kenapa pipi Yunho ikut memanas saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang tersipu malu. Hal itu benar-benar terlihat jelas kalau Jaejoong sedang salah tingkah.

"A-aku menyukaimu Jae, _ani_... aku bahkan mencintaimu. Mungkin di umur kita sekarang cinta itu kata-kata yang terlalu tinggi, bahkan mungkin saja kau menganggap hal itu konyol. Tapi tidak denganku, _I'm crazy for you_. Aku akan buktikan kalau perasaanku untukmu adalah nyata. Jadi..." Yunho meremas tangan Jaejoong dalam genggaman tangannya. "Jadilah kekasihku!" Ucap Yunho mantap.

Jaejoong diam. Matanya memandang ke arah tangannya yang ada di genggaman Yunho. jantungnya sudah berdetak tak normal. Ia benar-benar tak sanggup mengangkat wajah dan balas menatap Yunho. tapi tidak, untuk kali ini Jaejoong tidak mau menyangkal perasaanya. Bahwa ia juga menginginkan Yunho berada di sisinya. Walaupun ini terdengar konyol untuk anak seumuran mereka, tapi Jaejoong tidak ingin mengabaikannya. Ia ingin merasakan bagaimana indahnya cinta.

"Tentu!" Jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Yunho lalu segera berlari ke sungai melihat kunang-kunang yang berterbangan di atasnya.

Yunho yang masih mencerna perkataan cepat dari Jaejoong, tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Perkataan Jaejoong terlalu singkat dan terlalu cepat. Bahkan Yunho tak sempat menangkap ekspresi jaejoong.

"Jae! Kau tadi bilang apa?!" Tanya Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho." teriak Jaejoong di akhiri kekehan senangnya.

Yunho menutup matanya meresapi perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Mencoba merekam suara indah Jaejoong saat mengatakan 'cinta' di otaknya.

Yunho kembali merebahkan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan tangan. Ia menghela oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Seolah setelah mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, beban di hatinya seketika hilang entah kemana. Yunho memandang langit di atasnya sambil tersenyum,

"Kau milikku Jaejoong!"

Pernyataan cinta di bawah langit malam, di saksikan bulan, bintang dan kunang-kunang, tanpa sadar menjadi kenangan bagi kedua sejoli itu.

Setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Yunho dan Jaejoong terlihat makin lengket. Mereka berdua semakin hari semakin mesra. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak takut mengakui hubungan mereka di depan orang tua masing-masing. Lagi pula orang tua mereka menyambut baik kabar itu. Apa lagi orang tua Yunho yang memang sangat menyukai Jaejoong yang notabene tetangga mereka sendiri.

Yunho menepati Janjinya. Setelah Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya, Yunho sangat perhatian kepada Jaejoong, mencintai setiap kelebihan dan kekurangannya, dan selalu menjaga Jaejoong segenap hati. Hingga keduanya beranjak dewasa.

.

.

**1989 – Keduanya beranjak dewasa.**

Petikkan gitar mengalun lembut, Di iringi angin sepoi-sepoi di musim semi. Bunga-bunga mulai mekar daun-daun di pohon kembali tumbuh setelah mengering di winter musim lalu. Di bawah pohon di tengah lapangan rumput, duduk dua sejoli menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

Si namja tampan, bermata musang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon maple, sambil memetik gitar di tangannya. Petikan gitar lembut yang amat menenangkan. Hingga membuatnya menutup mata menikmati alunan nada yang dibuatnya, dipadu dengan suara lembut dari seorang namja cantik yang duduk di ayunan, di pohon itu.

Namja cantik yang memiliki rambut almond sebahu, mata doe eyes yang indah, bibir semerah cherry blossom, dan kulit seputih susu. Terlihat mengeluarkan alunan suara indahnya mengikuti irama yang di buat sang kekasih. Irama dari salah satu lagu kesukaan mereka.

_**Jaejong** - One summer night_

_The stars were shining bright_

_One summer dream _

_Made with fancy whims_

_That summer night my whole word tumbled down_

_i could have died if not for you_

_Each night i'd pray for you_

_My heart would cry for you_

_The sun won't shine again_

_Since you have gone_

_Each time i think of you_

_My heart would beat for you_

_You are the one~ for me~_

**One Summer Night**

Jaejoong menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara lembutnya. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar ikut terhanyut dalam lirik lagu yang memiliki makna mendalam itu. Lagu itu selalu dinyanyikannya untuk sang kekasih. Untuk sang kekasih yang selalu memuji suaranya.

Petikan gitar berakhir, lagunya pun berakhir. Mereka saling tersenyum lembut. Yunho kembali memasukan gitarnya ke dalam tempatnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan menyandang gitarnya di punggung. Ia tegak dari duduknya. Menepuk-nepuk celananya dari kotoran, lalu menghampiri sang kekasih yang masih duduk di ayunan.

Yunho menunduk sedikit untuk menyamai tinggi sang kekasih yang masih duduk di ayunan. Lalu meraih pipinya dan mengigit kecil hidung kekasihnya.

"Kita pulang!" Ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Kita pulang." Angguk Jaejoong lalu meraih tangan Yunho dan beranjak dari ayunannya. Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping kekasihnya lalu menciumnya di pelipis. Kemudian keduanya menyusuri jalan pulang dengan perasaan damai.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini beranjak dewasa. Yunho tidak lagi menjadi tetangga Jaejoong, karena saat kelulusan Junior high, Yunho dan orang tuanya pindah rumah. Walaupun begitu Yunho tidak pernah menghilangkan kebiasaanya yang selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama Jaejoong.

Karena kemesraan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi pasangan paling fenomenal di sekolah mereka. Mereka di gemari banyak orang. Dan di daulat menjadi _ultimate couple_ di sekolahnya. Selain karena ketampanan mereka, Yunho dan Jaejoong terkenal pintar, ramah dan baik hati. Sehingga banyak orang yang mengagumi mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong bukanlah orang yang berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Keduanya berasal dari keluarga yang sederhana. Itulah penyebab cintanya berkembang tanpa penghalang apapun.

Kedua orang tua mereka menyetujui hubungan mereka. Bahkan kedua orang tua Yunho sangat amat menyayangi Jaejoong seperti anak mereka sendiri. Bagi Mr. And Mrs Jung, Jaejoong itu adalah calon menantu mereka yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat lagi.

.

**_Minggu pagi itu.._**

"Eomonie!" Sapa Jaejoong, langsung menghampiri Mrs. Jung yang sedang sibuk mengurus tamannya.

"Eh, Jongie-ah. Kemana saja kau nak? Sudah dua minggu eomma tidak melihatmu!" Ujar Mrs Jung langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Mianhe. Aku tidak sempat mengabari eomma dan Yunie kalau aku ke jepang mengunjungi halmonie-ku yang sakit." Jawab Jaejoong sambil melepas pelukan Mrs Jung.

"Yunie uring-uringan dua minggu ini, karena kau menghilang tiba-tiba. Kau tahu, dia sangat marah." Mrs. Jung membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Jeogmall?" Tanya Jaejoong agak khawatir.

Mrs. Jung mengangguk, "Dia itu benar-benar ketergantungan padamu. Kau itu seperti ekstasi untuknya. Hihi" kikik Mrs Jung senang. Jaejoong menghela nafas, Yunienya memang tidak bisa jauh darinya, selalu saja menempel padanya.

Beberapa kali Yunho meminta pada Jaejoong untuk mengikat hubungan mereka dalam ikatan pertunangan. Tapi Jaejoong menolak. Ia tidak mau bertunangan, ia ingin langsung menikah. Tapi itu harus menunggu Jaejoong selesai menempuh pendidikannya. Lagian tidak tunangan juga, semua orang sudah tahu, Dia milik Yunho. dan Jaejoong tidak pernah berniat untuk meninggalkan Yunho.

"Susul Yunho dikamarnya sana! Jangan buat dia menunggu lagi." Suruh Mrs. Jung.

"Arraseo oemonie!" Angguk Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Kemudian berlari masuk kerumah.

"Astaga aku lupa! Ini untuk eomonie, dari eomma jongie." Jaejoong kembali berbalik, lalu menyerahkan oleh-oleh dari jepang untuk Mrs Jung. Lalu kembali lagi masuk ke rumah untuk menyusul Yunho yang masih tertidur di kamarnya.

"Gomawo!" Ucap Mrs. Jung setengah berteriak, karena Jaejoong sudah lebih dulu masuk ke rumah.

.

Jaejoong pergi menuju lantai dua kediaman keluarga Jung. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Yunho, Jaejoong terkikik membaca stiker di pintu kekasihnya. Stiker paling atas berbunyi. 'Watch Out! Kamar raja beruang pervert!' lengkap dengan gambar tengkoraknya. dan yang bagian tengah berbunyi 'Kamar suami Jongie' lengkap dengan gambar hatinya. Tentu saja keduanya Jaejoong yang membuat dengan ide kreatif-nya.

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar itu, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya. Di ranjang terlihat gundukan besar selimut, yang sudah pasti isinya beruang hibernasi. Padahal sekarang sudah jam setengah sebelas, tapi kekasih beruangnya tak kunjung bagun. #namanya juga lagi hibernasi. XD

Jaejoong kemudian masuk ke kamar Yunho. Dengan setengah berjinjit ia mendekati kekasihnya itu. kemudian duduk di ranjang dengan perlahan. Jaejoong menyibakan selimut yang menutupi wajah tampan sang kekasih. Kemudian tertawa pelan, karena Yunho tidur dengan mulut terbuka.

"Kebiasaan yang tidak berubah." Gumamnya dalam hati.

Jaejoong sedikit menunduk mendekati wajah Yunho lalu menutup perlahan mulut kekasihnya. Setelah menutup mulut Yunho, Jaejoong tidak langsung beranjak bangun, malah terus menatapi wajah Yunho yang memiliki garis wajah tegas dan tampan tentu saja. Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian tertarik untuk mendaratkan satu kecupan di pipi sang kekasih dengan mesra. Yunho terusik dari tidurnya karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya, dan terpaku pada mata doe eyes milik Jaejoong. Mata yang selalu berhasil menyedotnya dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam pesona yang kuat.

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap kemudian tersenyum. masih dengan posisi wajah Jaejoong yang hanya berjarak lima jari di atasnya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu memandang bibir merah sang kekasih. Tangannya bergerak di atas kepala Jaejoong untuk menekan kepala Jaejoong. Ia meraup lembut bibir merah itu. bibir yang selalu membuatnya terbuai dengan rasanya. Yunho menghisap kecil bibir merah Jaejoong. Dan tentu saja selalu Yunho yang paling mendominasi ciuman itu.

Jaejoong mulai gelisah dalam ciumannya. Ia merasakan kesulitan menarik nafas. Seolah Yunho sudah menarik habis nafasnya. Jaejoong menarik bibirnya menjauh dari Yunho yang seakan ingin menelan bibirnya bulat-bulat.

"Yah! Pervert! Setiap ciuman, kau selalu membuatku hampir mati, eoh!" kesal Jaejoong sambil meraih nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu melap saliva di bibirnya.

Hal yang sama di lakukan Yunho. Ia melap bibirnya dari saliva mereka, sambil menyeringai. lalu segera duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Yunho langsung merengkuh Jaejoong kepelukannya, dengan erat. "Kau kemana saja, hemm? Kenapa pergi tidak memberitahu padaku? kenapa kau jadi begitu jahat?" rengek Yunho di pelukan Jaejoong.

"Aku ke Jepang. Halmonie sedang sakit parah, kau tahu. Saat itu aku terlalu panic. Jadi tidak sempat mengabarimu. Lagi pula aku ingin membiasakanmu agar tidak terlalu bergantung padaku."

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu."

"Aiish Yunie, jangan selalu bergantung padaku. Kalau suatu saat aku tidak ada, bagaimana?" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho lalu melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kenapa sampai kau tidak ada? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Kau berencana meninggalkan aku eoh?"

"Aish, Yunie memang selalu tidak mengerti dengan yang kukatakan." Sebal Jaejoong lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Mandi sana! dasar Jorok!" celetuk jaejoong sebelum menutup pintu kamar Yunho dengan kuat.

.

.

"Aboeji! Bersiaplah menerima kekalahanmu!" Ucap Jaejoong percaya diri sambil memutar-mutar racket badminton di tangannya.

"Hoho... justru kau yang akan kalah jongie-ah!" Ucap Mr. Jung, tak kalah percaya dirinya.

Jaejoong menyeringai lalu mulai memukul bolanya.

Mrs. Jung sedang memperhatikan suami dan menantunya yang sedang bermain badminton di halaman belakang, melalui kaca jendela _dining room_. Sambil menopang dagu, ia terlihat tersenyum memandangi kegiatan dua orang yang ia cintai itu.

"Pagi eomma!" Sapa suara bass Yunho yang baru masuk ke ruang makan. ia terlihat sudah rapi dan bersih.

Mrs. Jung melirik jam di dinding sekilas, "Selamat siang, Yunnie!" Ralat Mrs. Jung, setelah melihat jam menunjukan pukul 12 lewat beberapa menit.

Yunho memasang cengirannya lalu mencomot roti yang di buat Mrs. Jung tadi pagi, untuknya.

Mrs. Jung kembali memperhatikan dua orang yang sedang asik bermain badminton di halaman belakang. Sesekali terdengar suara gerutuan Jaejoong sekaligus tawa kemenangan dari Mr. Jung.

"Rumah kita lebih terasa hidup dengan kehadiran Jongie disini. senyumnya bisa mencairkan suasana kaku dan sepi dirumah kita." Ujar Mrs. Jung.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang eommanya ke taman belakang. Di sana Jaejoong tampak tertawa lepas bermain dengan Mr. Jung.

"Seandainya Jongie itu anakku~" Mrs. Jung mulai berandai-andai ria.

"Shireo! Kalau dia menjadi saudaraku, aku tidak akan bisa menikahinya." Tolak Yunho tegas.

"Aigo... eomma bercanda pabbo. Segitu takutnya~" Mrs Jung memandang Yunho dengan tatapan sebalnya.

"Tidak usah berandai seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Jongie. Atomatis dia akan menjadi anak eomma juga, kan?" Yunho menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ne kau benar." Mrs Kim mengangguk setuju, "Aduuh~ eomma jadi tidak sabar menunggu pernikahan kalian. Pokoknya kau harus berjanji untuk selalu melindungi Jaejoong, dan jangan pernah menyakitinya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan menantu cantikku itu."

"Eomma tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, karena aku mencintainya." Ujar Yunho penuh dengan nada ketulusan didalamnya. Mrs. Jung tersenyum mendengarnya. Diam-diam ia berdoa dalam hati, agar Tuhan selalu menjaga hubungan anaknya dengan menantu impiannya.

"Huee... aboeji curang. Jelas-jelas tadi bolanya tidak keluar garis." Rengek Jaejoong kesal sambil memasuki ruang makan tempat Mrs Jung dan Yunho berada.

"Jelas-jelas tadi bola itu berada di luar garis. Kau melihatnya juga, kan?" Mr. Jung menyusul di belakang Jaejoong.

"Aigoo.. kenapa tiba-tiba jadi bertengkar begini, eoh?" Mrs Jung menghampiri menantu dan suaminya yang sedang berdebat.

"Dia kalah. Makanya dia marah-marah!" Cibir Mr Jung. Membuat Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cih, aboeji hanya menang satu poin dariku. Jangan bangga dulu. Aboeji itu bla.. bla.. bla.." perdebatan menang dan kalah antara calon menantu dan calon mertua terus berlanjut. Justru itu yang menandakan kekaraban di antara mereka.

Yunho tidak berniat melerai perdebatan kecil itu. Ia sibuk dengan makanannya sambil memandangi Boojaenya yang sedang kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Asupan nutrisi lain dari makanannya siang ini. Dan dia cukup menikmati pemandangan itu.

Keluarga Jung yang selalu bersikap baik pada Jaejoong, membuatnya betah berlama-lama di rumah itu. Bahkan terkadang Nyonya Kim, menelpon Nyonya Jung agar menyuruh anaknya pulang, Karena merindukan putranya itu. Jaejoong benar-benar bersyukur memiliki dua rumah yang isinya semua orang yang mencintainya. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?.

.

**Cinta**

.

Hari itu sepulang sekolah Jaejoong tidak langsung pulang karena sedang piket membersihkan kelas bersama dua temannya, yaitu Junsu dan Eun hye. Sebenarnya ada dua orang lagi, tapi temannya yang lain itu tidak masuk sekolah. Jadilah hanya mereka bertiga di kelas itu. Sedangkan Yunho juga belum pulang karena ada rapat osis.

Jaejoong saat itu sedang membersihkan kaca jendela kelas. Sedangkan dua temannya yang lain sedang menyapu lantai.

"Suamimu belum datang juga, ya jaejoongie?" Goda Junsu, namja bersuara lumba-lumba.

Jaejoong sedikit salah tingkah dibuatnya, "Jangan menyebut 'suami' kalau di sekolah Suu, lagi pula kami belum menikah."

"Aigo, aku jadi iri dengan hubungan kalian. Sama-sama tampan, orang tua sama-sama setuju, dan hubungan yang amat sangat romantis. Iya kan hye-ah?" Junsu meminta persetujuan teman yeojanya yang mengenakan rok yang panjangnya seperempat kaki, dengan bandana putih yang menghiasi rambut sebahunya.

Eun Hye mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menikah saja?" Tambah Junsu.

"Ania, aku ingin menamatkan sekolahku dulu, lagi pula aku ingin kuliah, aku masih ingin mengejar cita-citaku." Jaejoong menyemprotkan cairan pembersih kaca lalu kembali melapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho?"

"Dia mencintaiku, dia pasti mau mengerti." Ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sedangkan seorang gadis di kelas itu memandang sendu ke arah Jaejoong, ke arah senyum yang menghiasi bibir Jaejoong.

"Kami sudah selesai, Kau mau pulang bersama kami? Atau masih ingin menunggu Yunho?" Tanya Eun Hye setelah tugasnya dengan Junsu telah selesai.

"Kenapa bertanya lagi? Dia pasti akan menunggu Yunho." Sela Junsu. Di sambut senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu!" Pamit Eun Hye. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Lalu Eun Hye dan Junsu segera mengambil tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya Junsu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

Tinggalah Jaejoong sendirian dalam kelas. Kaca-kaca jendela kelas sudah bersih, tapi Jaejoong terlihat tetap melap kaca jendela itu. Namun pikirannya tak sama dengan gerakan tangannya. Jaejoong kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari terakhir. saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah duduk di bangku kelas tiga high school di semester pertama. Berarti setelah ini mereka harus merencanakan akan melanjutkan hidup mereka kemana.

Jaejoong bercita-cita ingin menjadi arsitek dan ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya di London, tapi bagaimana dengan Yunho? ia terlalu mencintai Yunho, tapi di juga sangat ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya. Lalu apa yang harus di lakukannya? Apakah Yunho benar akan mengizinkan niatnya sesuai yang di katakannya pada Junsu tadi? Jujur saja, ia sama sekali belum mengutarakan rencananya ini pada kekasihnya. Dan kini hal itu membuatnya khawatir.

Sedang asik-asiknya melamun di depan jendela kaca, tiba-tiba sebuah kepala muncul tepat di depannya.

"HUAAA!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa nista si pelaku yang mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Yunie pabbo!" Kesal Jaejoong. Namun rasa kesalnya segera menguap saat melihat wajah tertawa Yunho yang terlihat lucu.

Jaejoong menyusuri kaca tepat di wajah Yunho dengan telunjuknya. Mulai dari mata sipit Yunho yang terkadang memandangnya penuh nafsu, hidung mancungnya yang terkadang mengendus lehernya jahil, dan bibir mungilnya yang selalu nakal saat mencium bibirnya. Jaejoong jadi blushing sendiri saat ia membayangkan bibir hati Yunho mencium bibirnya.

Yunho yang melihat pipi kekasihnya memerah, menyeringai lalu segera memajukan bibirnya dan mencium kaca di depannya. Jaejoong terkekeh melihatnya lalu ikut mencium kaca itu tepat di bibir Yunho—yang terpisah dengan kaca jendela di tengah-tengah mereka.

Setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama. Benar-benar tawa yang terdengar penuh kebahagiaan. Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya lalu menyusul Yunho di luar kelas. Yunho merangkul Jaejoong di pundak lalu mencium pelipis kekasihnya. Kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah, yang tanpa mereka sadari telah menjadi kenangan mereka.

.

**Masalah dalam sebuah hubungan menjadi ujian untuk cinta**

**Cinta tidak akan menjadi kuat jika tanpa masalah yang menjadi bumbunya**

**Jika cinta mampu mengatasi semua ujiannya, maka cinta akan tumbuh semakin kuat.**

**Ketika keegoisan mulai muncul dalam sebuah hubungan**

**Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan cinta?**

**.**

Langit mulai terhiasi dengan lembayung senja. Bunga dandelion menebarkan tiap kelopaknya saat tertiup angin. Suara daun pohon maple yang saling bergesekan saat tertiup angin, suara riak air yang berasal dari sungai kecil yang jernih, berpadu menjadi sebuah nyanyian alam yang menenangkan. Senandung lembut oleh seorang namja cantik bagai nyanyian 'selamat tidur' bagi namja tampan yang kini sedang tidur berbantalkan paha sang kekasih. Walaupun nyatanya ia tidak tertidur. Mana rela ia membiarkan matanya terpejam selagi ia masih bersama kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar ingin menikmati setiap jengkal moment bersama sang kekasih.

"Yun!" suara senadung itu berubah menjadi panggilan kecil untuk si namja tampan yang berbaring berbantalkan paha kekasihnya.

"Hmm."

"Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Yunho terlihat menahan tawa. Pertanyaan paling konyol yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut sang kekasih. Demi Tuhan, untuk apa kekasihnya bertanya seperti itu. Bertanya sesuatu yang ia tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Kau mulai meragukanku?" Tanya Yunho balik.

"Tidak. Aku tidak meragukanmu." Jawab Jaejoong cepat.

"Lalu?" masih dalam posisi berbaring. Yunho meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong lalu menciuminya.

"Kau mencintaiku. Berarti kau akan mengerti dan mendukung semua keinginanku, kan?"

"Apa Boojae menginginkan sesuatu?" tanya Yunho lagi di sela-sela kegiatannya mencium tangan kekasihnya.

Jaejoong diam, belum merespon pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong melamun, lalu melepaskan tangannya dan beranjak duduk.

"Katakan padaku, apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Ulang Yunho. Kini tangannya beralih mengelus surai almond milik Jaejoong.

"Aku... aku... ingin kuliah. Aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitek."

"Benarkah? Itu bagus. Di universitas..."

"London." Jawab Jaejoong cepat. Memotong kata-kata Yunho.

Yunho menghentikan elusannya di kepala Jaejoong. Kini berganti Yunho yang diam. Jaejoong mulai khawatir dengan perubahan ekspresi Yunho.

"Y-Yun bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak boleh!"

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya, "Wae?"

"Bukankah kau berjanji tidak akan pergi jauh dariku? Bukankah setelah lulus SMA kita akan menikah? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin pergi?"

"I-itu karena aku—

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah membahas masalah itu lagi." Kata Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong. "Apa gunanya kau kuliah, meraih gelar sarjana setinggi itu?

Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kalau soal hidup kita nanti, Aku berjanji akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu setelah kita menikah nanti. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kekurangan sesuatu apapun."

**Ternyata cinta sudah membuatmu menjadi orang yang egois**

Jaejoong meremas tangannya sendiri. Mendengar perkataan Yunho seperti menelan duri buah kedondong bulat-bulat. 'Bukan, itu yang kumaksud. Aku hanya ingin mewujudkan cita-citaku. Itu saja. Aku tahu, nanti kau tidak akan membuatku kekurangan sesuatu apapun. Tapi ini adalah cita-citaku Yun...' Teriak Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari mulai beranjak sore!" Ajak Yunho yang sudah berdiri duluan dari duduknya. Yunho mengulurkan tangannya, Jaejoong menyambutnya dan ikut berdiri.

Biasanya Yunho akan merangkulnya lalu mencium keningnya. Tapi kali ini Yunho hanya menggengam tagannya. Dan mereka pun menyusuri jalan pulang dengan pikiran yang bergelut di benak masing-masing.

**Tidak sadarkah keegoisanmu sudah membuat kekasihmu kecewa**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pembicaraan mereka di senja itu, Jaejoong berusaha untuk membuang keinginanya jauh-jauh. Karena bukan hanya Yunho yang akan kecewa, tapi juga ibu dan ayah Yunho yang sudah mengharapkan pernikahan mereka yang akan kecewa.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho. apakah benar ia tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong pergi hanya karena tidak bisa jauh dari kekasihnya, atau ada alasan lain yang malu untuk di ungkapkannya.

**Tahun 1990**

Menjelang kelulusan High shool keinginan Jaejoong untuk kuliah di London semakin besar. Ia tidak dapat membendung keinginannya itu lagi. Dengan sangat amat terpaksa ia mengutarakan keingiannya kepada keluarga Jung. Awalnya Mr. And Mrs. Jung nampak sedih mendengar keputusan Jaejoong. Namun mereka berpikir itu semua untuk kebaikan Jaejoong. Lagi pula 2 atau 3 tahun bukan masalah. Dan akhirnya mereka mencoba mengerti.

Lain dengan orang tuanya, lain pula dengan Yunho. Yunho tetap bersikeras melarang Jaejoong pergi. Namun sayang, Jaejoong tidak dapat di hentikan lagi. Ia tidak mengorbankan cintanya untuk cita-citanya. Ia hanya meminta waktu kepada cintanya untuk menjalani sesuatu yang amat sangat ia inginkan. Jika memang Yunho mencintainya pasti ia akan memahami keinginannya. Namun yang di pikirkan Jaejoong salah. Yunho menolak untuk mengerti.

.

**Pertengahan Agustus 1990**

Hari keberangkatan Jaejoong ke London pun tiba. Jaejoong pergi ke kediaman keluarga Jung untuk berpamitan kepada kedua calon mertuanya itu dan kekasihnya.

Setelah berpamitan kepada Mr dan Mrs Jung, Jaejoong bermaksud menemui Yunho di kamarnya. Karena saat itu Yunho tidak mau turun melihat Jaejoong. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak membukakan pintu kamarnya, bahkan menjawab panggilannya saja tidak. Dengan perasaan kecewa Jaejoong akhirnya terpaksa pergi tanpa melihat wajah orang yang di cintainya. Jaejoong kecewa, ia ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa. Ia laki-laki dan terlalu susah untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Dan jadilah ia menelan air matanya sendiri di dalam hati, dan berharap semoga hubungan mereka tetap berjalan lancar walaupun jarak memisahkan mereka. Jaejoong berjanji akan mengirimi Yunho surat dua minggu sekali. Dan akan pulang satu tahun sekali. Dengan begitu ia harap Yunho bersabar menunggunya dan selalu menjaga cintanya untuk Jaejoong.

Dan disinilah Tuhan mulai menunjukan perannya. Tuhan mulai menguji kesetian dan kesabaran mereka masing-masing. Apakah cinta yang selama ini mereka umbar adalah cinta yang akan bertahan tangguh melewati segala terpaan badai. Apakah Yunho akan sanggup menjaga cintanya selalu untuk Jaejoong? Apakah Jaejoong sanggup menerima kenyataan saat kepulangannya yang pertama?

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**Or**

**End**

Saya munculin satu ff yang gak bermutu lagi, ya?

Okeh, biar saya jelasin ntar ada yang bingung soal tahunnya.

1985 – Yunho dan JeJe masih duduk di bangku kelas dua Junior High

1989 – Yunho dan Jeje udah kelas dua senior High.

1990 – tahun kelulusan mereka dan keberangkatan Jaejoong.

Kenapa saya pake tahun bahelak, karena ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata ibu saya. Tapi ini versi saya.

Sebenarnya lagu-lagu dalam ff ini mau saya kasih lagu-lagunya Elvis Presley yang tahun 80'an. Tapi entar pada ga tau, jadi saya kasih one summer night-nya love rain dan fly me to the moon-nya He's beautifull.

Yaa, walaupun ceritanya gak bagus, setidaknya ff ini bisa menghibur.

**Well, mind give me some review? ^^**


	2. Betrayal and revenge

**Cast_ :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_Pair :: Broken Yunjae, Changkyu couple._**

**_Rate :: T_**

**_Genre :: Romance, _****_Hurt/comfort_**.

**_Leght :: kayaknya bakal berchap deh,  
_**

**_Disclaimer :: All cast is not mine, but the story 100% mine._**

* * *

**Enjoy gak enjoy...enjoy-enjoy-in aja**

**London 2012**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.00. Changmin masih berada di ruang kerja eommannya sambil mendengarkan cerita sang eomma dengan seksama. Tidak ada rasa kantuk sedikitpun yang menderanya, ia terlalu penasaran untuk mengantuk. Sekarang posisi Changmin tidak lagi berbaring di paha eommanya, melainkan sudah duduk di samping eommanya sambil memperhatikan eomma cantiknya yang sedang menerawang jauh.

Jung Yunho? Ini kali pertama ia mendengar nama asing itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar suara eommanya terdengar berat saat menyebut nama itu. Dimatanya terlihat luka, rindu, dendam dan penyesalan setiap menceritakan jengkal demi jengkal moment masa lalunya. Ekspresi eommanya itulah yang membuatnya penasaran, hingga membuatnya ingin mendengar ceritanya lebih jauh.

"Jadi dia tidak mengizinkan eomma pergi? Kenapa? Bukankah jika kita mencintai seseorang kita harus mendukung keinginan orang yang kita cintai?" Changmin melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terlihat menggeleng pelan, "Kadang cinta yang begitu besar bisa menjadikanmu orang yang egois minnie-ah. Cinta bisa membutakan hatimu. Kau tidak akan peduli dengan apapun agar orang yang kau cintai terus berada di sisimu. Itulah keposesifan cinta." Gumam Jaejoong.

"Eomma pikir Yunho cukup sabar untuk menungguku sampai pulang. Tapi ternyata eomma salah. Cintanya tak sekuat yang eomma pikirkan."

.

* * *

**Tahun 1991**

Sudah Lima bulan Jaejoong berada di London untuk melanjutkan kuliah yang di impikannya di bidang arsitektur. Itu berarti sudah lima bulan pula ia harus rela berjauhan dengan kekasih tercintanya Jung Yunho. JaeJoong menepati Janjinya. Setiap dua minggu sekali Jaejoong mengirimi Yunho surat untuk memberitahu kepada sang kekasih tentang keadaannya dan kerinduannya. Jaejoong bersyukur Yunho membalas surat-suratnya, itu berarti Yunho sudah mau mengerti dengan keinginannya. Namun apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong ternyata tak sepenuhnya sesuai dengan kenyataan. Menginjak bulan keenam dan seterusnya kebingungan melanda Jaejoong. Pasalnya ia tidak menemukan tulisan Yunho di setiap balasan surat yang di terimanya, melainkan tulisan dari Appa Jung yang membalas semua suratnya. Dalam surat-surat itu appa Jung meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong atas nama Yunho. appa Jung beralasan kesibukan Yunho berkerja membuat Yunho tidak sempat meluangkan waktu untuk membalas surat Jaejoong. Jadi, appa Jung yang menggantikan Yunho untuk membalas semua surat Jaejoong.

Awalnya Jaejoong dapat memahami alasan itu, ia memaklumi kesibukan Yunho yang saat itu telah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan kehutanan. Appa Jung selalu mengabari tiap perkembangan Yunho pada Jaejoong, dan juga selalu menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang di buat Yunho sehingga makin membuat Jaejoong merindukan sosok kekasih tampannya itu.

Namun Jaejoong semakin bosan saat tak kunjung mendapatkan tulisan Yunho di balasan suratnya. Tak dapat di pungkiri hatinya mulai gundaah dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa gerangan yang terjadi? Apakah Yunho sesibuk itu hingga tidak sempat membalas surat-suratnya. Bukankah menulis beberapa kata di selembar kertas tidak sampai membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari? Lalu apa yang membuat Yunho enggan menuangkan tulisannya sendiri di kertas balasan surat Jaejoong?. Bahkan Jaejoong yang juga sangat sibuk dengan kuliahnya masih sempat menulis surat untuk Yunho.

Pikiran Jaejoong semakin buruk tentang Yunho. ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi pada hubunganya dengan Yunho. bahkan Jaejoong sempat bertanya dengan appa Jung, namun Jaejoong tak pernah mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan.

Akhirnya pada bulan Mei 1992 Jaejoong membulatkan tekadnya untuk pulang ke Seoul dan menanyakan sendiri alasannya pada Yunho. kepulangan Jaejoong ke Seoul bisa dikatakan diam-diam. Bahkan Jaejoong tidak mengabari orang tuanya tentang kepulangannya itu.

Setibanya di bandara Incheon, Jaejoong langsung naik taksi menuju kediaman Keluarga Jung. Tanpa Jaejoong sangka si sopir taksi adalah tetangga keluarga Jung yang tinggal tepat di depan rumah keluarga Jung. Jaejoong cukup mengenali ahjussi itu karena anak lelaki ahjussi itu cukup akrab dengan Yunho. dan dari ahjussi itulah Jaejoong mendapatkan kabar yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Tuan, lama tidak bertemu." Ujar sang sopir taksi kepada Jaejoong.

"Sudah sering kubilang, jangan memanggilku Tuan, ahjussi membuatku merasa tua. Panggil aku Jaejoong saja ahjussi."

Sopir taksi itu terkekeh. "Ne Jaejoong-ssi. Kemana saja selama ini? Aku sudah jarang melihatmu berada di rumah Yunho semenjak kalian putus."

Jaejoong tercekat mendengarnya. 'Putus? Siapa bilang kami putus' batin Jaejoong kaget, namun Jaejoong mencoba menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Aah..itu.. aku kuliah di London. Makanya ahjussi jarang melihatku disini." Jawab Jaejoong kemudian.

"Oh benarkah? Berarti tujuanmu langsung pergi ke rumah keluarga Jung karena ingin menghadiri pesta?" tanya ahjussi itu lagi sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan didepannya. Tanpa tahu ekspresi penumpang di belakangnya yang berubah pucat.

"P-pesta?!"

"Iya, pesta pertunangan Jung Yunho."

Jantung Jaejoong seperti tertusuk belati seketika. Tubuhnya membeku, tenggorokannya tercekat, semua sistem tubuhnya serasa berhenti seketika. Apa-apaan ini? Kata-kata gila apa yang barusan didengarnya? Yunho bertunangan?.

"Jaejoong-ssi?!" Panggil sopir taksi sambil melirik Jaejoong melalui back mirror.

Jaejoong tersentak dari keterbekuannya. Ia mencoba sekuat tenaga mengembalikan ekspresinya seperti biasa.

"Ah.. i-iya, aku menghadiri pesta pertunangannya." Jawab Jaejoong berat.

"Pasti ini berat untukmu. Padahal kalian pasangan serasi. Aku juga suka sekali dengan kalian. Sayang sekali kalian mengakhiri hubungan secepat itu. Padahal aku pikir kalian akan melanjutkan hubungan ke jenjang pernikahan."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi kata-kata supir taksi itu. Ia sudah bingung untuk berekspresi bagaimana lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mempersiapkan hatinya untuk menghadapi kenyataan pahit saat ia bertemu dengan Yunho nanti. Jaejoong tidak ingin menangis, karena ia sadar rasa dendam pelan-pelan mulai merayap di hatinya.

Jaejoong turun dari taksi tepat di depan rumah keluarga Jung. Dengan satu koper di tangannya ia melangkah masuk ke rumah kelurga Jung sambil menguatkan hatinya di tiap langkah yang di ambilnya.

_'Kau harus kuat Jae, kau bisa melewati semua ini'_

_'Jangan jatuhkan air matamu setetespun untuknya, karena itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin lemah'_

Jaejoong mengulang kata-kata itu dalam benaknya. Berharap kata-kata itu dapat menegarkan hatinya.

Jaejoong tiba didepan pintu rumah keluarga Jung, lalu segera menekan bell. Sesaat kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Jaejoong. Seorang wanita tua sedang terpaku didepan pintu dengan wajah terkejut saat mendapati Jaejoong didepan pintu rumahnya. Jaejoong tahu mengapa eomma Jung berekspresi bak melihat hantu saat melihatnya. Tapi Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum lepas, seolah tidak tahu apa-apa. Senyum yang cerah seperti biasa.

"Eomonie... aku merindukanmu!" Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara sedikit bergetar, lalu memeluk Eomma Jung.

"Jae? Kau pulang?"

"Ne."Angguk Jaejoong dalam pelukan Mrs Jung.

"Jaejoongie..." Mrs Jung membalas pelukan Jaejoong dengan erat. Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu membasahi pundaknya. Ia pun melepas pelukan Mrs Jung.

"Eomma... kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menghapus air mata Mrs Jung.

"Eomma hanya senang melihatmu pulang. Eomma benar-benar merindukanmu Jaejoongie." Lirih Mrs Jung.

'Bohong! Eomma bukan menangis karena hal itu. Tapi eomma menangis karena kasihan akan nasibku, kan?' Batin Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong?!" sapa suara bass seorang laki-laki tua yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang tamu. Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman Mrs. Jung di tangannya lalu beralih mendekati Mr. Jung.

"Aboeji!" Jaejoong langsung memeluk Mr Jung. Orang tua yang sangat mencintainya layaknya anak sendiri. Laki-laki tua itu masih shock melihat kehadiran Jaejoong di hadapannya.

Mrs Jung menangis dalam diam. Ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakan sebuah kabar buruk kepada Jaejoong. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat Jaejoong terluka.

"Kau pulang nak?"

"Ne aboeji, aku pulang." Setelah mendengar Jaejoong berkata seperti itu, Mr Jung membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu aku akan panggilkan Yunho." Mr. Jung buru-buru melepaskan pelukannya dengan panik, berniat menuju lantai atas untuk memanggil Yunho yang ada di kamarnya.

Melihat itu Jaejoong langsung menahan lengan Mr Jung sambil menggeleng. "Aniyo... biar aku yang memanggilnya." Ujar Jaejoong lemah.

"Tapi—

"Tidak apa-apa aboeji. Biar aku saja." Ucap Jaejoong yakin. Dan saat itu pula Mr Jung Tahu kalau Jae sudah mengetahui semuanya.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Yunho. ia tersenyum miris memandangi pintu kamar itu. ia tidak mendapati sticker yang ia buat dulu untuk Yunho. apakah Yunho secepat itu melupakannya? Apakah Yunho benar-benart kecewa menghadapi keputusan Jaejoong untuk kuliah di London? Sedangkal itukah cinta Yunho untuknya?

Pemandangan pertama kali saat Jaejoong membuka pintu makin membuat hati nya tercincang-cincang sedemikian rupa. Pemandangan yang membuat nyawanya serasa di cabut paksa. Pemandangan yang membuat hatinya menangis darah.

Di sana, diatas ranjang, Yunho sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha seorang yeoja yang ia kenal, yang sedang duduk sambil membacakan sebuah buku untuk Yunho. kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan untuk Yunho dulu.

"J-Jaejoong-ah?!" Pekik tertahan keluar dari mulut sang yeoja saat melihat Jaejoong berdiri di depan mereka.

"J-Jae?!" susul Yunho yang ikut terkejut melihat Jaejoong berada di sana. Ia terlihat bingung, kaget dan salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan pulang.

"Yunnie... apa kabar?" Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Kemudian ia mendekati Yunho lalu memeluk Yunho dengan erat, mengabaikan seorang yeoja yang kini mematung melihat mereka.

Brak

Mr. Jung membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang berpelukan. Kemudian memandang iritasi kepada seorang yeoja di samping Yunho yang mengganggu pemandangan. Tanpa ba bi bu, Mr Jung langsung menarik lengan si yeoja, lalu menyeretnya keluar dari kamar Yunho. tidak hanya keluar dari kamar Yunho, tapi juga keluar dari rumah mereka.

"Kau mengganggu saja. Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan pernah merestui hubungan kalian. Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu." Teriak Mr. Jung marah, sambil mendorong Eun Hye keluar rumah mereka. Eun hye yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menangis didepan rumah keluarga Jung karena ia sama sekali tidak di izinkan masuk.

.

Sementara di dalam kamar, Yunho dan Jaejoong masih terlihat berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka sama-sama tidak peduli dengan nasib Eun Hye yang notabene temen dekat Jaejoong yang barusan di seret oleh Mr. Jung.

Dalam pelukannya Jaejoong meremas baju belakang Yunho denga erat. Sedangkan Yunho memeluk pundak dan punggung Jaejoong. Beberapa kali Yunho mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipi Jaejoong akibat kerinduannya selama ini. Walaupun Yunho sempat takut, tapi ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan memeluk orang yang sangat di rindukannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho terlihat tersenyum paksa. Wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi menyesal.

"Baik." Jawab Yunho singkat.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku tentang pertunanganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong datar. Ekspresi Jaejoong tak menampakan luka, ia benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

"J-jae..." Lirih Yunho dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan bertunangan dengan Eun Hye."

"J-Jae-ah..." Suara Yunho berubah parau.

"Mungkin kau memang sudah berhubungan dengannya sejak dulu. Mengingat cara dia memandangmu dengan tatapan cinta."

"Ania... tidak begitu Jae. Aku tidak—

"Seharusnya kau berterus terang padaku. Bukannya diam-diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku tampak bodoh dengan semua surat yang kukirimkan padamu. Setiap tulisan kata cinta yang kutorehkan untukmu. Aku merasa sangat konyol karena hal itu, apa kau tahu?" Jaejoong berkata dengan tawa yang terdengar aneh.

"Mianhe." Mata Yunho mulai memerah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat ini. Sikapmu ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Kau bukan yunnieku. Ternyata cinta yang kau ucapkan selama ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Hampa tanpa makna."

"Jae cukup, maafkan aku. Tolong maafkan aku." Air mata Yunho lolos dari matanya. Jatuh mengalir di pipinya lalu berakhir di dagunya. Ia tidak kuat melihat ekspresi datar Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia menyesal. Demi Tuhan Yunho semakin menyesal mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Hatinya sakit. Semua ucapannya dulu bukanlah kebohongan. Semua itu tulus dari hatinya.

Yunho berpindah berlutut di depan Jaejoong,

"Jae, Kumohon, ampuni aku. Aku mengakui kesalahan dan kebodohanku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk berhubungan jarak jauh. Jarak ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Kau tahu aku begitu bergantung padamu. Awalnya Aku pikir kau akan cepat melupakanku jika kau berada di London. Bahkan... aku iri padamu yang bisa meraih cita-citamu. Tidak sepertiku yang penuh dengan keterbatasan keluarga. aku tidak ingin status sosialmu melebihiku. aku memang egois. Maafkan aku." Tutur Yunho tertunduk lemah.

"..."

"Aku dan Eun Hye bekerja di tempat yang sama. Ia memberi perhatian saat aku merindukanmu. Membuatku goyah. Keegoisan dihatiku tidak mengizinkan aku menyadari keberadaan dirimu yang masih mencintaiku."

Kata demi kata yang di ucapkan Yunho makin membuat lukanya menganga lebar. Kata-kata cinta yang di ucapkan Yunho berubah menjadi garam yang mengenai lukanya. Kata-kata cinta yang berlainan dengan kenyataan. Satu yang kesimpulannya. Yunho bukannya tidak bisa tanpanya, Yunho hanya tidak bisa jika tidak ada seseorang yang berada di sampingnya untuk membelainya atau sekedar memberi perhatian. Ia tidak pernah menganggap seseorang benar-benar berharga, Jika memang dia berharga untuk Yunho, maka kejadian semacam ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, bukan?

"Boo Kumohon, maafkan aku." Ujar Yunho dengan suara paraunya. Air matanya dengan sempurna membasahi pipinya. Ia makin gelisah saat mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan matanya. Mata itu tidak menunjukan ampun sedikitpun kepadanya. Dalam hati Yunho terus-terusan mengumpat

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya lalu memeluk Jaejoong paksa. Berkali-kali ia membisikan kata maaf dan cinta di telinga Jaejoong. Berharap kata-kata itu bisa mencairkan hati jaejoong yang kini mulai membeku secara perlahan. Tapi tidak, Jaejoong masih tetap pada posisinya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas atau menolak pelukan Yunho. ia hanya diam membiarkan Yunho merengkuh tubuhnya, bahkan ketika Yunho melumat bibirnya, Jaejoong tidak memberikan balasan yang berarti. Membuat Yunho semakin putus asa saat mengetahui Jaejoong tidak memaafkannya. Tanpa Yunho sadari, dendam kini mengambil alih hati namja cantik yang ia cintai itu. Benci bisa saja berubah menjadi cinta, tapi jika cinta sudah berubah menjadi benci, hal itulah yang paling berbahaya.

Hari menjelang sore, dan Jaejoong pamit untuk pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Yunho yang berusaha mengantarnya pulang di tolaknya dengan halus. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang. Jadi terpaksa Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong pulang sendirian.

Sambil menyeret koper di tangannya, Jaejoong melangkah dengan gontai. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Orang-orang memandangnya aneh, tapi ia tidak peduli dan terus berjalan seperti itu.

.

**_Jaejoong PoV_**

Aku mencintaimu. Di setiap helaan nafasku ada namamu, di setiap detak jantungku mengalun kerinduan untukmu, dan di setiap kerlingan mataku hanya kau yang ku lihat. Tapi, kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Seolah cintaku menguap entah kemana, jantungku tercabut dengan paksa, nafasku berhenti seketika dan mataku seperti buta, saat menyaksikan penghianatan yang kau buat.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan mata yang kosong. Beberapa kali aku menabrak orang di jalan tanpa sadar, namun aku abaikan umpatan mereka. Hatiku terlalu sakit untuk memperdulikan sekitarku.

Aku terus berjalan hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai didepan rumah orang tuaku. Aku ingin masuk dan menyapa kedua orang tua yang sangat kurindukan itu, namun kuurungkan niatku saat melihat sebuah gang kecil di samping rumah kami. Tidak jauh di belakang rumah kami terdapat suatu tempat yang penuh kenanganku bersama Yunho. aku pun meninggalkan koperku di depan rumah begitu saja lalu mulai menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tempat itu.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Sungainya masih sama, nada gemericiknya masih tetap menenangkan, rumputnya masih sama, pohon maplenya masih berdiri kokoh, dan ayunan terlihat masih menggantung disana. Biasanya aku kesini bersama Yunho dengan senyum bahagia, tapi kini aku kesini sendiri dengan tangis, biasanya kami kesini untuk menikmati semilir angin sambil bersenandung, tapi sekarang aku menikmati semilir angin sambil terisak. Biasanya kami datang kesini dengan perasaan bahagia, tapi kini aku kesini dengan hati yang luka. Tidak ada senyum atau tawa bahagia, tak ada kata cinta. Yang ada hanyalah air mata dan sumpah serapah untukmu. Untukmu yang telah tega menghianti cintaku.

Ini adalah pertama dan terakhir aku menangis untukmu Yunho. tidak akan ada lagi tangisan berikutnya. Aku tidak akan mengizinkan air mataku kembali jatuh karenamu. Karena air matamu lah yang akan jatuh untukku. Akan kubuat kau merasakan apa yang kurasa.

**_Jaejoong Pov End_**

* * *

.

**London 2012**

"Sejak saat itulah eomma tanamkan dalam hati bahwa Luka dibalas dengang luka, air mata dibalas dengan air mata, bahkan penghianatan pun dibalas dengan penghianatan."

"Jadi eomma balas dendam? Eomma juga selingkuh?" Tanya Changmin.

"Lebih dari itu. Eomma benar-benar menghancurkannya. Setelah hari dimana eomma menangis, eomma kembali bersikap normal kepada Yunho. Yunho memutuskan pertunangan dengan Eun Hye dan kembali bersama eomma. Kami kembali menjalani hubungan seperti dulu, tersenyum seperti dulu, bersenandung seperti dulu, dan berkencan seperti dulu. Mungkin dia menganggap eomma memaafkannya, tapi satu hal yang tidak ia sadari, setiap permintaan maafnya tak pernah eomma iyakan. Seribu kalipun dia mengucapkan maaf eomma tetap saja tidak membalasnya." Jaejoong kembali menerawang jauh.

* * *

Setelah 3 minggu berada di Seoul, Jaejoong memutuskan kembali ke London untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Saat ini ia tengah berada di bandara. Kali ini ia tidak pergi sendiri. Yunho ada di sampingnya, Yunho mengantar kepergiannya. Tapi bagi Jaejoong ia merasa hampa, walaupun Yunho di sampingnya tetap ia merasa sepi. Karena perasaanya telah berubah sekarang, tidak seperti dulu lagi. Tidak ada rasa hangat atau bahagia ketika bersama Yunho. Cintanya menguap entah kemana, tertinggal rasa dendam yang kuat tertanam di hatinya.

"Boo, jaga dirimu." Ucap Yunho sambil membelai sayang rambut Jaejoong.

"Kau juga Yunie~" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senyum setengah sedihnya. Seolah ia berat meninggalkan Yunho. pintar sekali kau berakting Kim Jaejoong.

"Ingat selalu makan yang teratur, aku tidak mau melihat calon istriku lebih kurus dari ini." Yunho menggelitiki Jaejoong di pinggang membuatnya terkikik senang.

'Calon istri? Yang benar saja.' Batin Jaejoong di balik tawa senangnya. Bukan tawa karena gelitikan Yunho, tapi Jaejoong tertawa karena ucapan Yunho.

"Ingat aku menyusulmu dua bulan lagi setelah semua urusanku selesai. Dan kita akan hidup bahagia di sana. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu terluka lagi. Tidak akan pernah!" Yunho mencium punggung tangan Jaejoong. ia benar-benar menyesal karena perbuatan bodohnya yang telah menyakiti Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu!" Yunho beralih menciumi kening Jaejoong.

"Aku juga." Balas Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. 'Sangat membencimu.' Lanjut Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Aku pergi! Take care." Lirih Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk. Ekspresinya seolah berat untuk melepas Jaejoong pergi. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan berpisah selamanya dengan Jaejoong namun Yunho berusaha menepisnya jauh-jauh.

Jaejoong berbalik pergi menuju gerbang keberangkatan, Yunho memandang punggung kekasihnya hingga hilang di antara kerumunan. Hatinya berdesir aneh saat Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menoleh melihatnya. Namun Yunho tetap mencoba berpikir sepositif mungkin.

"Tunggu aku Boo!"

.

"Selamat tinggal Yun."

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak kepergian Jaejoong ke London. Yunho selalu mencoba mengirimi Jaejoong surat, namun amat sangat lama mendapat balasannya. Yunho makin tak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, ia tahu itu.

Selama dua bulan ia berkerja keras demi mengumpulkan uang untuk menyusul Jaejoong ke London sekaligus untuk melamar Jaejoong. semakin hari Yunho amat sangat merindukan kekasihnya hingga membuatnya tidak sabar menyusul Jaejoong ke London. Orang tua Yunho rela menjual rumah mereka yang ada di gwangju hanya untuk bekal Yunho. Mereka berpesan kepada Yunho agar berhasil menjadikan Jaejoong menantu keluarga Jung. Dan Yunho dengan percaya dirinya berjanji dan menyanggupi permintaan orang tuanya.

Suatu hari sebelum keberangkatannya, Yunho mengirimi Jaejoong surat. Lewat suratnya Yunho memberitahukan pada Jaejoong bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan pergi menyusulnya ke London, dan Yunho meminta Jaejoong mengirim alamat tempat tinggal Jaejoong di London.

Di minggu berikutnya, pas tiga hari sebelum keberangkatan Yunho, balasan surat dari Jaejoong tiba dikediaman keluarga Jung. Dengan suka cita dan hati yang amat bahagia karena suratnya terbalas, Yunho segera membaca surat dari Jaejoong.

_Dear Yunho _

_Anyoeng Yun.. Mianhe sebelumnya karena aku jarang membalas semua suratmu. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa? Apa mereka sehat-sehat saja? Kuharap mereka semua dalam keadaan sehat. Aku sangat merindukan kalian._

Yunho tersenyum membacanya. 'Kami juga merindukanmu Boo.' Gumam Yunho.

_Aku senang kau akan datang kesini menyusulku, tapi aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena kedatanganmu kesini bukan sebagai calon suamiku, karena aku sudah menikah sekarang. Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahukan padamu sekarang. semoga kau mendapat seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu dan menyangimu. Sekali lagi kumohon maafkanku._

_With Love_

_Kim Jaejoong_

Tangan Yunho bergetar hebat saat membaca paragraf terakhir surat Jaejoong. dadanya terasa sesak. Sesak yang amat menyakitkan. Pikirannya blank seketika.

**Srak**

Rasanya Jantung Yunho di cabut paksa dari dadanya. Ia benar-benar ingin menagis saat melihat sebuah foto yang terselip di surat, jatuh ke lantai di depan kakinya. Kakinya tak dapat lagi menopang berat badannya hingga ia biarkan tubuhnya terduduk di lantai. Matanya tak lepas dari foto Jaejoong yang sedang tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap seorang namja yang menyematkan cincin di jari Jaejoong. di dalam foto Jaejoong dan namja itu sedang berdiri di depan seorang pendeta di sebuah gereja.

"Kau bercanda Jae..." Lirihnya dengan tawa sumbang. Yunho kembali menatap foto itu dengan mata yang memerah menandakan tak lama lagi air matanya akan jatuh.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? WAE?" teriak Yunho di iringi air mata. Percuma , teriakan Yunho takkan merubah foto yang terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Foto itu tak kan berubah, masih tetap menunjukan ekspresi bahagia Jaejoong saat namja di depannya menyematkan cincin di jarinya.

Teriakan dan tangisan Yunho mengundang Mr and Mrs Jung masuk ke kamarnya. Melihat Yunho menangis dengan panik Mrs Jung langsung bertanya padanya. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Mrs Jung, malah ia tegak dari jatuhnya lalu keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu dengan keras.

Mr Jung menangkap sesuatu di lantai, ia langsung mengambilnya dan melihat foto itu. Seketika matanya terbelalak lebar. Mr Jung memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Kabar ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Menantunya yang paling diidamkannya kini telah menjadi menantu orang lain. Tubuh Mr Jung ambruk bersama foto di tangannya.

"Jongie-ah." Lirihnya sebelum matanya tertutup sepenuhnya.

"YEOBO!" Pekik Mrs Jung histeris.

.

**London 2012**

"Hiks... eomma benar-benar tidak menyangka semuanya akan terluka seperti itu hiks. Appa Jung, dia masuk rumah sakit setelah itu. Dan... hiks Yunho... Junsu bilang Yunho terlihat berantakan, sangat berantakan. Hiks... hiks..." Jaejoong bercerita dengan terbata-bata akibat isakannya. Changmin miris melihatnya.

"Eomma... benar-benar menyesal. Saat itu perasaan eomma tertutupi dengan dendam yang amat sangat kepada Yunho. hingga tidak peduli dengan Appa dan eomma Jung yang akan terluka.. hiks.. eomma ingin kembali lagi kesana dan meminta maaf, tapi mereka menghilang tanpa jejak.. hiks. Eomma benar-benar menyesal, minnie. Hiks.. hiks.. eomma menyesal." Changmin segera memeluk eommanya yang menangis sesegukan. Ia tahu perasaan menyesal adalah perasaan yang paling tidak enak. Ternyata tidak hanya cinta yang buta, tapi juga dendam dan kebencian.

"Hanya satu keinginan eomma. sebelum eomma benar-benar tua, eomma ingin bertemu Yunho dan meminta maaf kepadanya. Atas semua kesalahan yang eomma perbuat padanya. eomma benar-benar ingin meminta maaf padanya."

Changmin mengerti sekarang. foto laki-laki bermata musang yang tersimpan di laci kerja sang eomma adalah Yunho. orang yang selalu di tangisi eommanya bukanlah appanya, tapi Yunho. Nama yang selalu eommanya sebut dalam mimpinya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf selama beberapa tahun setelah appanya meninggal, adalah Yunho. Foto yang selalu eommanya pandangi setiap malam di ruang kerjanya adalah Yunho. rasa penasaran Changmin terjawab sekarang. dan satu kesimpulan yang ia dapat, eommanya masih mencintai Yunho.

'Tenang saja eomma, Aku akan membawamu padanya. I promise!'

* * *

.

**To** Be **Continue**

.

Haha ga jelas banget kan? kayaknya ni ff bakal berchapter deh.

yang mau tahu appanya Changmin, hmm... awalnya rncna sya gak bkal di ceritain tu appanya Changmin. habisnya saya bingung mo masangin jaema ma siapa lagi selain Yunpa. apa ada masukan?

untuk FF MWIM, otak saya stuck pas di bagian klimaksnya. saya lagi galau milih endingnya. so, Mianhe kalo lama banget.

dan karena saya lagi sibuk skripsi, jadi sya cuma bisa update 1 minggu sekali.

** Update - March 15.2013**


	3. WHO CHANGMIN IS?

**Cast_ :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_Pair :: Broken Yunjae, Changkyu couple._**

**_Rate :: T_**

**_Genre :: Romance, Hurt/comfort._**

**_Leght :: kayaknya bakal berchap deh,_**

**_Disclaimer :: All cast is not mine, but the story 100% mine._**

**_WARNING! :: TYPOS BERCECERAN, BL, AU, OOC. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK._**

* * *

**Dunia Shounen-ai**

**Enjoy gak enjoy...enjoy-enjoyin aja lah.**

* * *

**Changmin Pov**

Siang hari yang cerah. Sinar matahari tampak bersahabat bertengger di atas sana. angin sepoi-sepoi menggerakan rerumputan dan dedaunan pohon membuat nada alam yang menenangkan. disini aku duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon yang rindang sambil menatap langit yang hampir sepenuhnya biru. halaman belakang sekolahku adalah tempat yang selalu kukunjungi jika tak ada mata pelajaran yang kuikuti. pelajaran terakhirku hari ini adalah sejarah, dan itu masih satu setengah jam lagi. jadi aku masih bisa berlama-lama duduk di tempat ini.

aku menutup mataku sebentar menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahku. ingatanku kembali ke cerita eommaku semalam. eomma bercerita tentang masa lalu cintanya yang tragis. dan dari ceritanya itu aku tahu kalau eomma masih mencintai kekasihnya yang lama. Kau bertanya, apa aku marah ibuku mencintai orang lain selain appaku? jawabanku, tentu saja tidak!. Karena selama appa masih hidup, eomma benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan appaku dengan menyinggung sesuatu tentang masa lalunya. ia mencurahkan segenap perhatiannya kepada keluarganya dan itu sudah cukup bagi kami. beberapa bulan setelah appaku meninggal, eomma mulai terlihat sering melamun. aku sering mempergoki eomma memandangi foto seseorang. dan saat kuseidiki ternyata itu adalah foto seorang namja bermata musang dan bukan foto appa. eomma juga jadi sering mengigau dengan menyebut nama yang sangat asing di pendengaranku.

awalnya aku merasa kecewa kenapa eomma tidak pernah menyinggung nama appa atau menatap foto appa. kenapa malah eomma mengingat laki-laki lain. namun setelah aku berpikir lagi akhirnya aku merasa itu adalah hal yang wajar setelah mengingat cerita yang appa ceritakan sebelum ia meninggal.

Sebenarnya aku bukanlah anak kandung Jongie eomma. Dulu sewaktu Jongie eomma masih kuliah, ia berteman dengan appaku Choi Siwon. mereka berteman dekat dan sering membantu jika salah satu dari mereka memiliki kesusahan. mereka menempuh pendidikan di universitas yang sama dan juga di jurusan yang sama. menurut cerita appaku dulu, ia dengan Jongie eomma sebenarnya hanya teman dan tidak memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari itu, karena saat itu jongie eomma sudah memiliki tambatan hati. suatu hari di pertengahan tingkat pertama mantan kekasih appaku yang bernama Kim Kibum datang jauh-jauh dari Korea untuk meminta pertanggung jawaban appaku karena ia tengah mengandung anaknya dan sudah beranjak tiga bulan. awalnya appa shock, namun akhirnya ia bersedia bertanggung jawab. karena pada dasarnya mereka masih saling mencintai. appa ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka di jenjang pernikahan, tapi sayang pihak keluarga Kibum eomma tidak menyetujuinya. mereka bersikeras melarang Kibum eomma bersatu dengan appaku karena saat itu Kibum sudah di tunangkan dengan seseorang. Karena tidak tahan penolakan dari keluarga, akhirnya Kibum eomma mengambil sebuah keputusan. ia berjanji pada keluarganya akan kembali kepada mereka setela bayinya lahir tanpa sepengetahuan. Dan keputusan itu di ambilnya tanpa sepengetahuan appa.

Kibum benar-benar menepati Janjinya. setelah sehari bayinya lahir, dengaan bantuan keluarganya Kibum langsung kabur dari rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan appa. ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat di ranjang rawatnya untuk appa. di surat itu ia meminta maaf kepada appa karena memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan bayinya. ia berharap appa mau menjaga bayinya dengan baik dan bisa melupakannya. Appa shock saat itu, ia depresi karena kepergian Kibum. apa lagi ia harus mengurus bayinya sendiri, dan itu makin membuatnya strees berat. bahkan ia lupa memberikan bayinya nama. Dan saat itulah Jongie eomma menunjukan perannya. di saat-saat terberat appa, Jongie eomma selalu berada didekatnya, bergantian mengurus bayi appa yang saat itu telah di beri nama Choi Changmin. Nama yang diberikan Jongie eomma untukku. Nama yang aku pakai hingga sekarang.

Appaku tetap menjalani kuliahnya seperti biasa, di selingi kerja paruh waktu untuk memberikanku makan. Begitu juga dengan Jongie eomma, ia selalu menjagaku jika memiliki waktu. jika mereka berdua terbentur jadwal, maka terpaksa mereka menitipkanku di tempat penitipan anak. awalnya memang terasa berat, namun lama kelamaan mereka menikmati kegiatan baru mereka, yaitu mengurusku yang saat itu masih bayi. appa pernah bercerita sewaktu umurku beranjak satu bulan mereka membuat sebuah kesepakatan untuk megurusiku bersama-sama dalam ikatan sebuah keluarga.

Jongie eomma memutuskan menjadi ibu untukku. ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan mencintai appa dan aku. awalnya appa menolak karena setahunya jongie eomma masih memiliki seorang kekasih, namun jongie eomma beralasan ia sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan kekasihnya. Sedikit tidak enak hati memang, tapi akhirnya appa menerima tawarannya, dan akhirnya pernikahan merekapun terlaksana dan Jongie eomma resmi menjadi ibuku. Dan yang kutahu Jongie eomma-lah ibuku, bukan Kim Kibum.

Suka dan duka mereka lewati bersama demi membesarkan aku. Eomma dan Appa tetap menjalani pendidikan mereka sambil berkerja dan sambil mengurusiku. setelah mereka tamat dari kuliah mereka, saat itulah hidup kami mulai teratur. Eomma menjadi seorang arsitektur di sebuah perusahaan konstruksi dan appa menjadi seorang kontraktor. hidup kami berjalan bahagia, appa dan eomma sangat menyayangiku dan mereka pun tampak saling menyangi. namun sayangnya kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. saat umurku 10 tahun, appa meninggal karena kanker usus yang dideritanya. Dan sejak itulah aku hanya hidup berdua dengan Jongie eomma.

Aku kembali membuka mataku. setetes air mata jatuh dari kedua mataku. aku sadar hidup eomma dan appaku tidaklah mudah. mereka saling mengorbankan perasaan. mereka sama-sama tersiksa oleh cinta. Dalam hal ini tidak ada yang bisa kusalahkan. aku harus berbuat sesuatu untuk orang tuaku. mungkin untuk menyatukan appaku dengan eomma kandungku sudah terlambat. lagi pula aku tidak sudi lagi mencari eomma kandungku. dia sudah meninggalkan aku dan secara tidak langsung memutuskan hubungan ibu dan anak. biarlah selamanya tetap seperti ini. karena yang kutahu ibuku hanya Jongie eomma.

Sekarang aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk Jongie eomma. walaupun aku tidak tahu seperti apa seorang Jung Yunho itu dan dimana sekarang ia berada, aku akan tetap berusaha. aku akan membawa Jung Yunho kembali untuk eommaku, aku akan meluruskan kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. walaupun nantinya Yunho sudah memiliki anak dan istri, setidaknya aku bisa menyampaikan permintaan maaf eommaku dan meluruskan masalah mereka, lalu mempertemukan mereka kembali. aku harap ini akan menjadi kado terindah untuk eommaku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang lalu membuangnya perlahan. aku membenahi duduku karena tulang-tulangku sudah mulai terasa kaku. aku melirik jam di tanganku. 'ah masih 40 menit lagi.' Gumamku.

"DOOR"

"UWAA!" Aku terlonjak kaget saat seseorang tiba-tiba mengejutkan. sedangkan si pelaku yang mengerjaiku sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat aku terkejut bukan main.

"Kau benar-benar mau membuat jantungan dan mengharapkan aku mati, eoh?" Kesalku pada makhluk manis yang masih saja tertawa di sampingku.

"Aniya minnie~... mianhe... habisnya aku memanggilmu sedari tadi tapi kau mengacuhkanku. lagi melamunkan apa sih? berencana mencari pacar baru eoh?"

aku menyentil dahinya pelan. "Negative thinking terus, eoh?" ia kembali terkekeh pelan.

Dia Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah aku pacari semenjak kelas satu senior high. Saat itu aku jatuh cinta pada murid baru di sekolahku. Dia memang sedikit dingin dan sadis. ia termasuk tipe yang susah untuk didekati. tapi tidak untukku, sering-sering saja ajak dia ke game center dan menghadiahinya kaset game terbaru, maka dia akan mulai terbuka pada kita. setelah aku merasa sikapnya mulai terbuka, aku langsung menembaknya dan binggo! ia menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Sifat dinginya hilang dan berubah menjadi sifat manja setengah mati. Untuk sifat sadisnya, sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah. bahkan semenjak aku menjadi kekasihnya ia semakin semena-mena padaku dan sering mengerjaiku habis-habisan. Namun setelah berpacaran beberapa tahun, akhirnya sikapnya berubah semakin hari menjadi semakin manis. dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya. ia kemudian duduk di sampingku.

"Kyu!"

"Hmm?!" Ia menatapku.

"Mungkin setelah kita lulus High School, aku akan pindah ke Seoul!". Raut wajahnya berubah seketika setelah mendengar katra-kataku. mungkin dia terkejut.

"Kau berniat meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat asing ini? kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Tanyanya mulai histeris.

"Aniya baby, tentu saja tidak. jangan dulu mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. dengarkan dulu kata-kataku." Aku menggenggam tangannya. "Aku akan pindah ke Seoul dan menempuh kuliahku disana. karena itulah, mau kah kau ikut bersamaku kesana?" Tanyaku dengan lembut.

seketika matanya berbinar memandangku. "Minnie~~ kau mengajakku kawin lari?"

Pletak!

"Appo~" rengeknya.

"Kemana otak jeniusmu? kenapa kau selalu mengambil kesimpulan konyol seperti itu?" Protesku. "Maksudku, aku mengajakmu kuliah bersama di Seoul, bukannya kawin lari." Aku menoyor kepalanya lagi.

Dia hanya menunjukan cengiran lebarnya hingga menampakan barisan gigi putihnya. "Aku mau! aku mau!" angguknya lucu. aigoo my cute Kyu sangat manis ne. "Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak pulang ke Seoul, dan aku sudah bosan hidup di negri asing ini" Tambahnya.

"Baikalah, kalau begitu kita katakan rencana kita ini pada orang tua kita, oke?!"

"Oke!" Angguknya lagi. aku tersenyum lalu mengacak rambutnya.

aku melirik ke jam tanganku, ini waktunya aku masuk kekelas. sejarah akan di mulai 15 menit lagi. aku tegak dari dudukku "Jja, aku harus masuk kelas setelah ini. apa kau ada kelas setelah ini?" Tanyaku sambil membantunya berdiri. "Ne! kelas aljabar. Eurgh... it's Horrible. Kenapa harus ada aljabar di dunia ini!" teriaknya overacting. "Kau tahu, Professor Robb? dia bla...bla...bla.. and bla...bla...bla" Kyuhyun mulai berceloteh tentang guru aljabar yang paling ia benci. Aku mendengar ceritanya sambil kembali masuk ke gedung sekolahku.

.

Aku menopang daguku di atas meja sambil melempar pandanganku ke jendela besar di samping meja makan. bulir-bulir air mengalir di kaca itu karena memang di luar sedang hujan. Aku memandangi hujan dengan perasaan gusar. Gara-gara hujan mungkin Kyuhyun tidak akan datang. Atau mungkin gara-gara hujan, Kyu akan terlambat datang dan menyebabkanku terlambat makan.

Hujan, kau membuatku kesal, Dua hal terpenting terhambat karenamu.

Baiklah, aku gila karena bunyi perutku yang tidak berhenti sedari tadi. harum masakan eomma benar-benar menggiurkan. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengizinkan aku menyentuhnya selama tamu utamanya belum tiba. Eommaku memang menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk datang kerumah kami untuk makan malam, karena menurutnya Kyuhyun sudah terlalu lama tidak berkunjung ke rumah kami.

Ting Tong

Yeah, kurasa itu Kyuhyun. Untunglah dia datang dengan cepat sebelum air liurku jatuh karena memandangi masakan eomma yang meenggiurkan. Aku membuka pintu rumahku. Sosok berambut coklat kemerahan dan berkulit putih berada didepanku kini. Dia mengenakan shirt hoddie indigo dengan panjang lengan menyentuh siku. Juga celana jeans dongkernya. Well, dia tampak keren. Bagaimanapun dia laki-laki, kan?

"Kau tidak menyisakan makanan untukku, ya?"

"Kau benar, aku tidak menyisakan apapun untukmu, bahkan meja makannya kuhabiskan, puas?" Ujarku kesal. Dia hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. Kemudian ia menggoyang-goyangkan kantong plastik didepan wajahku.

"Minnie~ aku membawakan _macaroni casserole _untukmu." Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku mendengus. Dia tahu dia terlambat makanya dia membawakan makanan untukku agar aku tidak mengomel lebih lanjut.

Aku menyambar kantong plastiknya sambil mendengus. "Ayo masuk!" Ajakku.

"Howah... _the smell is dellicious_." Ujarnya sambil melangkah masuk mengikutiku langsung ke ruang makan.

Kami berpapasan dengan eomma yang baru saja keluar dari dapur dengan membawa seloyang _lemon bundt cake._

_"_Oh Kyuhyun. Kau sudah datang?" Sapa eomma. Ia meletakkan kuenya di atas meja terlebih dahulu lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Ne eomma." Mereka berdua saling berpelukan.

"Bisakah kalian menunda pelukannya? Aku sudah lapar." Rengekku. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Kami pun segera duduk mengintari meja makan lalu memulai makan malam kami dengan suasana sedikit ramai.

.

.

"Apa? Kau ingin kuliah di Seoul?" Eomma memastikan setelah mendengar apa yang kukatakan tadi. saat ini kami sudah berpindah ke _living room_ sambil menikmati lemon bundt cake buatan eomma dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Ne eomma. Apa eomma mengizinkannya? Lagi pula aku ingin pulang ketempat asalku eomma." Ujarku dengan wajah semeyakinkan.

Eomma tampak berpikir. Entah apa yang di pertimbangkannya. Sebenarnya aku juga kasihan dengan eomma. Dia jadi sendirian di London. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Demi keberhasilan rencanaku.

"Tapi minnie ah~ eomma belum bisa pindah dalam waktu dekat ini. Eomma baru saja mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar. Eomma tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Eomma aku ini sudah besar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Lagi pula disana ada halmonie."

Eomma tampak berpikir lagi. Yeah kurasa wajar ia merasa keberatan. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi jauh darinya. Terakhir aku meeninggalkan eomma sewaktu summer camp. Selebihnya aku tidak pernah meninggalkaan eomma terlalu lama.

Sesaat kemudian eomma menatapku seraya tersenyum lembut. "Baiklah." Ucapnya. Aku dan Kyuhyun terlonjak senang. Aku beranjak berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu memeluknya.

"Thanks mom."

"Minnie~"

"Ne Gomawo eomma!" Ralatku. Eomma memang tidak pernah mengizinkanku berbicara dengan bahasa inggris jika aku berada di rumah. Alasan eomma, walaupun berada di negara aing, kita harus tetap mengingat negara asal kita.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun lulus dari High School dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan. Kyuhyun juga sudah mendapat izin dari orang tuanya untuk kuliah di Seoul. Jadi rencana kami pun tidak mendapatkan hambatan berarti.

Eomma terlihat cukup sedih saat melepasku pergi. Ia tidak berhenti menasehatiku tentang apapun. Seolah aku ini anak berusia 8 tahun, Membuatku terkadang malu didepan Kyuhyun.

Di Seoul aku tinggal bersama nenek, kakekku sudah wafat sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Sedagkan Kyuhyun tinggal di rumah pamannya.

Aku dan Kyuhyun masuk di universitas yang sama yaitu universitas negri Seoul, walau dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Beberapa bulan berada di Seoul aku tidak mendapatkan informasi yang berarti. Aku pernah menyanyakan soal ini kepada Halmonie, tapi Halmonie enggan menanggapinya lebih jauh, entahlah mungkin halmonie sempat membenci keluarga Yunho, kurasa karena kasus pertunangan itu.

Aku pernah mengunjungi rumah lama Keluarga Jung, tapi rumahnya sudah ditempati orang lain, aku bertanya pada tetangganya, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak tahu dengan keberadaan keluarga Jung. Oke, aku mengaku bingung sekarang. tak ada satupun informasi yang kudapat. Aku benar-benar menemui jalan buntu sekarang.

**Changmin Pov end**

.

Saat ini Changmin sedang berada di salah satu cofee shop yang bernama _Boo&Bear_. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di meja sambil sesekali menjambak rambutnya frustasi, menyebabkan rambut yang tadinya tertata rapi, kini sudah terlihat jauh dari tatanan aslinya. Alias, berantakan.

Kyuhyun yang duduk didepan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sambil terus menyedot Chapuchino ice-nya. Ia miris melihat kekasihnya sefrustasi itu, tapi apa boleh buat, ia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu karena memang ia bingung harus membantu dari mana. Lagi pula kyuhyun juga bingung kenapa Changmin begitu bernafsu menyatukan eommanya dengan pacar masa lalunya. Bukankah sebaiknya yang berlalu seharusnya dibiarkan berlalu?

"Haaah~... Minnie berhentilah seperti itu, kau terlihat kacau dan... mengerikan." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah kembali menghela nafas panjang.

Changmin akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, sambil menatap Kyuhyun nanar. "Kyu~ Ottoehge? Aku bingung harus melakukan apa lagi." Eluhnya dengan keadaan seperti orang habis bangun tidur.

"Aku juga bingung melihatmu begini." Sewot Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula kenapa kau terlihat sangat bernafsu menyatukan mereka kembali, sih? Walaupun kau mempertemukan mereka kembali, situasinya tak kan sama lagi seperti dulu, apa lagi mereka berpisah dengan cara yang terbilang cukup sadis, apa kau yakin mereka akan saling memaafkan dan menerima? Oke, mungkin eommamu memang memaafkan dia, tapi apakah laki-laki itu bisa memaafkan eommamu? Lagi pula pasti laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri sekarang, kenapa kau masih saja bernafsu untuk menyatukan mereka kembali?" Omel Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Changmin.

"Kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu, eoh? Aku kan tidak bilang ingin menyatukan cinta mereka kembali. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukan mereka, karena itu keinginan eomma. Aku ingin mereka meluruskan kesalah pahaman di antara mereka dan saling memaafkan. Setidaknya dengan begitu eomma bisa menikmati hidupnya dengan tenang tanpa harus terbebani dengan perasaan bersalah. Tidak masalah kalau laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri, justru itu lebih bagus, kan? Mungkin dengan begitu ia tidak akan terlalu memikirkan masa lalu dan memaafkan eomma. Eomma sudah banyak berkorban perasaan demi aku dan appa. Dan sekarang aku hanya ingin eomma berhenti menangisi kesalahannya di masa lalu. Apakah keinginanku itu salah?" Balas Changmin sedikit kesal. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ia menceritakan tujuannya kepada Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengerti juga.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu, jika kisah eomma terjadi pada kita berdua, apa yang akan kau lakukan? apa kau akan membawa rasa bersalahmu sampai mati?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tentu saja yang harus ia lakukan adalah meminta maaf. Menyimpan perasaan bersalah itu, bagai menelan buah kedondong bulat-bulat dan tersangkut di dada. Benar-benar sungguh tidak enak.

"Mian." Lirih Kyuhyun merasa bersalah.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sudahlah tidak usah di bahas."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Nado molla."

"Aiish... masa kau tidak mempunyai ide sama sekali. Coba kau tanya pada teman-temannya Jongie eomma dan laki-laki itu. Mungkin ada yang tahu dimana mereka."

Changmin diam mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi. Namun kemudian ia, menggebrak meja dengan keras membuat Kyuhyun tersedak coffee-nya dan mengundang tatapan kaget plus aneh dari pengunjung coffee shop yang lain. "Uhuk... uhuk.." Kyuhyun Masih terbatuk-batuk saat Changmin berteriak dengan lantang, "Itu dia! Oh, thanks god kau memberikan aku kekasih yang berguna." Pekik Changmin dengan lebay-nya.

Kyuhyun hendak melancarkan protesnya, namun Changmin lebih cepat meraih wajah dari seberang meja lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibirnya yang berbunyi, "Mmmmuuaaaacchh."

Kyuhyun terpaku, sekali lagi para pengunjung menatap mereka aneh, sebagian menatap mereka iritasi. "_I'm sorry baby, but i've gotta go now._ Kau baru saja membuatku mengingat sesuatu yang hampir kulupakan. Kita bertemu lagi besok di kampus. Aku pergi!" Ujar Changmin cepat lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih ternganga, begitu saja.

"Aish dasar Tiang listrik pabbo!" Gerutu Kyu setelah sadar dari keterpakuannya.

* * *

Changmin turun dari taksi di depan sebuah gedung pent house yang terdiri dari enam lantai. Tadi ia sempat menelpon sang eomma untuk bertanya alamat teman lama eommanya di Seoul. awalnya Jaejoong bertanya kepada anaknya tentang apa keperluan anaknya mencari tahu tentang ruamah sahabatnya, namun Changmin mengelak dengan memberi alasan bahwa ia sudah lam tidak bertemu dengan Junsu. terakhir mereka bertemu saat Changmin berumur 12 tahun. Jadi wajar saja ia merindukan namja yang selalu di panggilnya dengan ahjumma pantat bebek itu.

Changmin naik ke lantai empat menggunakan lift. kalau tidak salah eommanya tadi bilang kalau kediaman keluarga park bernomor 12 C. Tidak susah bagi Changmin menemukannya karena pintu bernomor 12 C itu tidak jauh dari lift. Changmin segera memencet bell apartemen itu beberapa kali sebelum seseorang membukanya.

Seorang namja setengah baya berparas imut menyambutnya di depan pintu. namja itu terlihat mengenakan celemek putih bermotif anak bebek berwarna kuning.

"Ne?" Tanyanya.

"_Anyoenghaseyo ahjumma_!" Sapa Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"_Nuguseo_?"

"Ahjumma! ahjumma lupa padaku?" Tanya Changmin menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

namja imut itu memiringkan kepalanya mencoba mengingat dengan pose yang imut. ia cukup bingung dengan kedatangan tamu yang terlihat seperti tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ahjumma.

"_Nugu_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku Changminnie ahjumma~. _Kyeong anna?"_

"Changmin... Changminnie... CHOI CHANGMIN?!" Pekik namja imut itu keras, membuat Changmin hampir tuli mendadak.

"KYAAA... Changminnie~ aigoo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu minnie!" Telinga Changmin kembali berdengung mendengar teriakan Junsu. "Kau benar-benar tumbuh dengan cepat." Changmin hanya pasrah saat Junsu langsung memeluknya dan mengajaknya berloncat-loncat layaknya reuni anak TK. Oh ayolah, sekarang Junsu sudah berumur 38 tahun tapi sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kim atau sekarang sudah berganti menjadi Park Junsu, adalah sahabat eommanya sedari Junior high. bahkan sampai sekarang keduanya tetap berteman walau terpisah jarak. Dulu, waktu Changmin berumur 12 tahun, Junsu dan suaminya pernah pergi ke London dan sempat menginap di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari. itulah sebabnya Changmin tidak terlalu asing dengan Junsu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ahjummanya walau mereka sempat bertahun-tahun tidak saling berhubungan.

* * *

Junsu meletakan secangkir coklat hangat dan kue kering untuk Changmin, di atas _coffee table. _lalu ia duduk di single sofa di samping Changmin. Rumahnya terasa sepi karena memang suaminya sedang kerja dan anaknya belum pulang dari bimbelnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di Seoul, Minnie?" Tanya Junsu pada Changmin yang sedang menyesap sedikit coklat hangatnya.

"Sudah dua bulan ahjumma."

Junsu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, "Lalu bagaimana kabar eommamu? apakah dia ikut kesini?"

"_Anio_. eomma tidak ikut kesini, eomma masih memiliki pekerjaan di sana."

"Ahh, _Jeongmal_? sayang sekali. padahal aku sangat merindukannya." Raut wajah Junsu terlihat sedikit kecewa. mungkin ia benar-benar merindukan sahabatnya itu.

"Emm... Junsu _ahjumma_, sebenarnya aku kesini ingin bertanya sesuatu pada ahjumma." Ujar Changmin berniat mengutarakan maksudnya datang ke tempat Junsu.

"Eoh, apa itu? tanyakan saja."

"Apakah ahjumma kenal dengan seorang namja bernama Yunho?" Tanya Changmin to the point.

DEG

"Eh? Yu-Yunho?"

"Ne!" Angguk Changmin mantap.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Eomma." Jawab Changmin singkat.

"Apa eommamu berbuat sesuatu hingga membuatmu ingin tahu tentang namja bernama Yunho?" Tanya Junsu was-was.

"Ani. Dia hanya bercerita tentang Yunho dan ceritanya membuat aku penasaran."

"Tapi kenapa? apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Changmin berhenti mengunyah kue kering-nya lalu menatap Junsu dalam. "Ahjumma, apa ahjumma mau membantuku? sebenarnya tujuanku datang ke Seoul adalah... mempertemukan kembali eomma dengan Jung Yunho."

.

* * *

Changmin berjalan di sepanjang trotoar jalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil di kakinya. ia berjalan sambil tertunduk lemas. sepulangnya ia dari rumah Junsu pikirannya semakin kalut. setelah mendengar cerita dari Junsu ia merasa rencananya untuk mempertemukan eommanya dan Jung Yunho tidak akan terjadi. Ini terlalu susah, ini terlalu rumit. mungkin Kyuhyun memang benar. seharusnya masa lalu tetap di jadikan masa lalu. Tapi setiap kali ia mengingat permintaan sang appa sebelum meninggal membuatnya tidak ingin menyerah mempertemukan kedua orang itu kembali.

**Flashback**

"Apa? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi." Tegas Junsu.

"Wae?" Changmin menatap namja imut itu, bingung.

"Kenapa harus mempertemukan mereka kembali. Kisah mereka itu sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Sebaiknya kisah mereka tetap menjadi masa lalu, tidak perlu di ungkit lagi."

"Tapi, aku hanya ingin mempertemukan eomma dengan Yunho. ia hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Yunho atas kesalahannya dulu. Aku tidak mau eomma selalu hidup dalam rasa bersalah. Aku tidak mau eomma selalu menangisi kesalahannya. Aku hanya ingin eomma menikmati hidupnya tanpa beban, itu saja."

"Tapi masalah mereka tidaklah sesederhana itu. semuanya semakin rumit sejak Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yunho. tidak hanya Yunho, tapi juga kedua orang tua Yunho ikut kepergian Jaejoong, Tn Jung masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung. Sedangkan Yunho depresi berat karenanya. Hidupnya semakin tidak karuan. Ia sering menghabiskan waktunya sambil minum-minum dan main perempuan. Kadang ia menangis sendiri sambil memanggil nama Jaejoong, tidak peduli di tempat umum sekalipun, biasanya itu terjadi jika ia melewati suatu tempat yang menjadi kenangannya bersama Jaejoong"

Changmin tetap diam tidak merespon. Ia membiarkan Junsuy menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Suatu hari Yunho bertengkar hebat dengan Tn. Jung yang saat itu sudah pulih dari penyakitnya. Tn Jung memarahi Yunho karena saat itu Yunho berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana detailnya pertengkaran mereka, tapi yang kudengar saat itu tuan Jung sempat bilang bahwa hanya Jaejoong lah yang ia anggap menantu di rumahnya. Yunho menganggap alasan Tn Jung yang konyol kemudian beradu mulut dan balas membentak Tn Jung, hingga Tn Jung kembali masuk ke rumah sakit lalu meninggal dunia karena penyakit jantungnya. Semenjak itu Yunho semakin terpuruk dan tertekan. beberapa lama setelah itu Yunho dan Ny Jung sudah pindah entah kemana dan menjual rumah mereka yang ada di Seoul. Sejak itulah aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi."

Junsu melirik Changmin yang pandangannya terpaku pada cangkir coklat hangat yang sudah tidak hangat lagi di atas meja. Walaupun matanya terpaku pada gelas itu namun sepertinya pikirannya tidak disana.

"Maka dari itu aku berpikir, bukanlah ide bagus untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali. Bukan aku ingin menyalahkan eommamu, tapi secara tidak langsung ia juga terlibat dalam masalah keluarga Jung."

Changmin semakin tertunduk mendengarnya. Apakah ia harus menyerah sekarang?

"Jadi, apakah ahjumma tahu dimana Yunho sekarang?"

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan lagi Changminnie, aku khawatir pertemuan mereka akan kembali membuka luka lama. Tidak hanya Jaejoong, tapi mungkin Yunho akan kembali terluka. Aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

**Flashback end**

** .**

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang hitam kelam tanpa bintang ataupun bulan, benar-benar pekat.

"Appa! apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku harus menyerah sekarang?" Gumam Changmin lirih. Ia sadar, sedikit banyak perkataan Junsu ada benarnya juga. Dan sekarang ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

.

* * *

.

**Beberapa bulan Kemudian di sebuah taman hiburan.**

"Yah minnie! Cepat sedikit! Kau lelet sekali seperti ddangkoma, apa gunanya kaki panjangmu itu kalau melangkah saja sependek langkah kura-kura." Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada memandangi kekasihnya yang berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

"Yak Kyu! Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah. Kita sudah menaiki delapan wahana disini tanpa sekalipun istirahat. Kau pikir aku robot?! Lagi pula perutku mual karena kau meminta naik roller coaster sebanyak tiga kali" Changmin balas mengomel. Perutnya sekarang serasa di obok-obok karena kyu memaksa menaiki wahana 'sialan' itu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Cih, dasar lemah." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Arraseo! Ayo kita istirahat." Akhirnya ia mengalah juga.

Changmin langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi senang. Akhirnya bisa juga ia mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak. Fiuh... dia benar-benar merasa haus dan super duper lapar sekarang. Ia sudah sangat ingin mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan sejak tadi.

"Yeiy! Kalau begitu ayo, chagia~" Rengek Changmin manja sambil merangkul pundak Kyuhyun.

**Brugh**

Saat akan kembali berjalan. Sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Aigo... gwaenchanayo adik kecil?" Kyuhyun langsung menunduk mensejajarkan tinggi seorang anak kecil yang barusan menabraknya. Kini anak kecil itu terduduk di tanah karena ia cukup kuat menabrak tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya.

Mata Gadis kecil itu berkaca-kaca saat memandangi Kyuhyun, sesaat kemudian apa yang di takutkan Kyuhyunpun terjadi.

"Hiks..Hiks Huuueee... appa... hueee appo~" Tangis gadis kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun panik. Melihat anak itu menangis reflek Changmin langsung membawa anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 4 tahun itu kedalam pelukannya. Changmin membawa anak itu ke bangku yang ada di sana lalu mendudukan anak kecil itu ke pangkuannya.

"Cup cup... jangan menagis lagi adik kecil, nanti mukanya jadi jelek." Goda Changmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pangkuannya berusaha mendiamkan anak kecil itu.

"Hiks.. hiks... yollie tidak jelek hiks yollie ini... cantik hiks hueee~" Bukannya mereda, tangis anak kecil itu malah menguat karena Changmin mengatainya jelek. Bukannya panik, Changmin malah tertawa mendengar perkataan gadis kecil itu.

"Aigoo... arraseo kamu memang cantik, saaangaat cantik." Ujar Changmin sambil tertawa. "Sekarang jangan menangis lagi, ne. Coba Hyung lihat mana yang sakit?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kedua tangannya yang memerah. Mungkin tadi saat jatuh ia bertumpu dengan kedua tangannya.

Changmin segera meniup-niup kecil tangan anak itu sambil sesekali menciumnya membuat anak itu berhenti menangis beralih menjadi terkikik kecil karena merasa tangannya yang geli.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, kan?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk lucu. "Ne." Ucapnya.

"Maafkan oppa ya adik kecil, bagaimana kalau oppa belikan es krim?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Changmin.

"Es clim?"

"Ne es krim." Angguk Kyuhyun. "Ne, yollie mau es clim. Yollie mau es clim laca vanila, cokelat, cetobeli."

"Ne, oppa akan belikan. Sekarang ayo kita beli sama-sama." Kyuhyun bermaksud ingin mengambil gadis kecil itu dari pangkuan Changmin untuk di gendongnya. Namun tanpa diduga gadis kecil itu malah merangkul erat leher Changmin.

"Chilo. Yollie mau cama Plince."

"Eh? Prince?" Cicit Kyuhyun. Namun kemudian ia mengerti, yang disebut anak itu prince adalah kekasihnya. Changmin terkekeh sedangkan Kyuhyun cemberut.

"Oke. Kajja, beli es krim sama prince Changmin." Narsis Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun mencibir. Kemudian mereka pun segera membawa gadis kecil itu ke kedai es krim tanpa tahu seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang pusing mencari anaknya yang tiba-tiba menghilang karena terpisah darinya.

.

* * *

Sekarang Changmin, Kyuhyun dan gadis kecil yang bernam Jiyool sedang menikmati es krim mereka di kedai es krim. Jiyool tampak menikmati 3 skop es krimnya, begitu juga dengan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, selain sibuk dengan es krim mereka, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun terkadang sibuk melap bibir Jiyool yang belepotan es krim, mereka tidak mau tetesan es krim mengotori baju Jiyool.

Sepertinya Changmin dan Kyuhyun terhibur dengan adanya Jiyool dengan mereka. Terlebih gadis imut itu tidak berhenti mengoceh dengan bahasa yang abstrak yang terkadang membuat kedua namja dewasa di sampingnya tertawa lucu.

Jiyol adalah anak perempuan yang sangat manis dan lucu. Gadis kecil itu memakai dress pink sepaha dengan stoking putih menutupi kaki kecilnya. Rambutnya di sanggul tinggi dengan ikat rambut stroberi dengan poni yang miring terkadang menutupi setengah matanya. Matanya yang bulat dan pipinya yang tembam sedikit menggoda Changmin dan Kyuhyun untuk mendaratkan ciuman di pipi anak itu. mereka benar-benar amat sangat gemas dengan adik kecil itu.

"Plince, yollie juga mau di cuapin." Ucap gadis kecil itu manja saat melihat adegan mesra Changkyu yang sedang suap-suapan.

"Eh? Yollie juga mau?" Tanya Changmin. Jiyool mengangguk lucu. Changmin kemudian menyendok es krimnya lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut jiyol. "Aaaa~" Jiyool langsung melahap es krim di sendok Changmin.

"Gomawo plince handcome."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun terkikik geli. Sepertinya panggilan Changmin bertambah setiap kali ia berbuat baik pada gadis kecil itu. ternyata gadis kecil itu benar-benar pintar.

"Masa Cuma Changmin oppa yang di panggil Prince handsome? Lalu oppa bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa juga plince, kok." Jawab Jiyool masih tetap menyuap es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Benarkah? Plince apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun senang.

"Plog Plince (Frog prince)." Jawab Jiyoool cuek.

"Mwo?!"

Changmin tertawa namun cepat-cepat dihentikannya saat Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Jiyoolie kesini bersama siapa, sayang?" Changmin bertanya kepada jiyool, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

"Appa!"

"Lalu appamu kemana?"

"Appa?" Jiyool memandang Changmin dengan mata bulatnya. Oh tidak, sepertinya gadis itu kembali mengingat appanya yang terpisah dengannya, padahal tadi ia sempat lupa.

"A-appa... hiks... appa~ hiks huueee appa." Tangis Jiyool kembali pecah membuat kedua namja dewasa disampingnya kelabakan.

"Bagiamana ini minnie, dia mencari appanya." Panik Kyuhyun.

"Kita bawa dia ke pusat informasi." Changmin langsung kembali menggendong Jiyool yang masih menangis lalu segera membawanya ke pusat informasi, di susul Kyuhyun di belakangnya.

.

.

"Appa!" Teriak Jiyol melengking saat melihat sang appa di tempat pusat informasi.

"Jiyool-ah. Kau kemana saja nak? Appa benar-benar khawatir." Namja paruh baya itu segera menghampiri anaknya lalu mengambil alih anaknya dari gendongan Changmin ke gendongannya.

"Tadi jiyool telcecat, telus ketemu Handcome plince dan Plog plince. Meleka membelikan Jiyool es klim."

"Jinja?"

"Ne~" Angguk Jiyool lucu.

Namja itu beralih menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Terima kasih sudah menolong anak saya dan membawanya kesini. Anda benar-benar baik."

"Iya sama-sama. Jiyool benar-benar anak yang manis dan lucu. Kami sangat senang bersamanya. Dia juga sangat pintar." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Iya. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Jiyool!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye-bye plog plince~ bye-bye handcome plince." Lambai Jiyool semangat lalu berlalu pergi bersama appanya.

"Haah~ semoga kita bisa bertemu dengan jiyool lagi minnie~ dia benar-benar anak yang lucu, iya kan?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Minnie!" Senggol Kyuhyun saat Changmin tidak menyahutinya. Pandangan Changmin terpaku didepannya.

"Minnie!" Panggil Kyu lagi, namun Changmin tetap tidak menyahut.

"Yak Minnie! Wae geurae?"

"Dia... Yunho..." Gumam Changmin. Setelah berkata seperti itu, seolah tersadar kemudian Changmin segera berlari menyusul Jiyool dan namja tadi di antara kerumunan orang mengabaikan panggilan Kyuhyun yang ikut berlari menyusulnya.

Changmin keluar dari taman bermain dan melihat namja tadi dan Jiyool yang akan memasuki mobil di sebrang jalan.

"Chogio! Yunho-ssi" Teriak Changmin sambil melambaikan tangan berharap namja yang dikiranya Yunho itu melihatnya.

Namja itu memang melihat, tapi ia mengira Changmin sedang melambai ke arah anaknya. Jadi namja itu membantu jiyool melambai pada Changmin, lalu setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam mobil.

Changmin ingin menyusul ke seberang jalan. Namun tidak bisa karena lampu lalu lintas sedang merah. Jadi ia pasrah saat melihat mobil namja itu pergi.

Tidak salah lagi, mata musang itu, senyum itu, wajah itu... benar-benar mirip dengan photo di laci kerja eommanya. Walaupun sedikit berubah karena faktor usia, tapi wajah itu masih tidak berbeda jauh dari photo yangh pernah ia lihat.

**"Aku menemukannya...eomma. aku menemukan Jung Yunho."**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**To Be Continue**

_Apakah yunho sudah menikah?_

_Apakah Jiyool anak Yunho?_

_(tunggu jawabannya di chap selanjutnya)_

**.**

Mian karena tidak bisa menepati janji update. Tanpa saya sangka ternyata sangat susah mencari waktu menulis ff di antara pengerjaan skripsi saya.

Apa saya harus istirahat nulis dulu alias hiatus? Atau sya ttp nulis tapi untuk updatenya kemungkinan bisa lama? Harap maklum ne~ chingu2 sekalian~

Oke disini uda di critain spa tu appanya chngmin dn knapa jj bsa mnikah dg org lain selain Yunpa. Setelah lama bergalau ria, akhirnya saya pilih Siwon untuk jadi appanya Changmin. Gak keberatan kan?

Untuk chap 1 dan 2 itu benar-benar kisah nyata eomma saya, Cuma sedikit di rombak aja. Tapi mulai chap ini, asli karangan saya. Bukan brarti eomma sya seksualnya menyimpang loh, ini cma cerita. Hehe

Cerita ini bukan Angst kok. Cuma awalnya doang,

**For AKASIA CHEONSA : really? Masak brsa kuch-kuch hota hai? Haha. Malahan pas nulis ni berasa love rain.**

**Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lain Sebagian besar udah kejawab di chap ini kan?**

* * *

**Thanks for all reviewer. Komentar kalian begitu berharga**

**Silahkan kembali mereview.**

**Komentar, Kritik dan saran anda sangat di perlukan ^^**


	4. STILL LOVE YOU

**Cast_ :: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, dan Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_Pair :: Broken Yunjae, Changkyu couple._**

**_Rate :: T_**

**_Genre :: Romance, Hurt/comfort._**

**_Leght :: kayaknya bakal berchap deh,_**

**_Disclaimer :: All cast is not mine, but the story 100% mine._**

**_WARNING! :: TYPOS BERCECERAN, BL, AU, OOC. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK._**

* * *

**Dunia Shounen-ai**

**Enjoy gak enjoy...enjoy-enjoyin aja lah.**

* * *

TRACK :: ALL ALONE - Kim Jaejoong

Sebuah mobil audi hitam terlihat masuk ke halaman rumah besar bergaya minimalis. Dari dalamnya keluar seorang namja bersama seorang gadis kecil di gendongannya. Dengan bersenandung ria namja itu mulai melangkah memasuki rumah besar itu. terkadang ia berjalan sambil melonjak-lonjakkan badannya demi membuat putri kecilnya terkikik.

"Momy~!" Teriak Jiyool sumringah saat melihat yeoja cantik menyambut mereka di depan pintu. Appanya segera menurunkannya dari gendongan, membiarkannya berlari menuju sang ibu.

"Oh Jiyoolie~" Sambut si yeoja langsung membawa jiyool kepelukannya.

"Yoolie kangen~" Manja Yolie di pelukan orang yang di anggapnya ibu itu.

"Momy juga kangen dengan Yoolie." Balas Yeoja itu.

"Eun hye-ah, kau pulang?" Tanya namja bermata musang yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan adegan antara Eun Hye dan Jiyool tersebut.

"Ne Yun aku pulang." Eun Hye beralih memandang Yunho. ia maju untuk memeluk Yunho lalu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Yunho. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Baik." Jawab Yunho sembari melepas pelukan Eun Hye.

"Momy~ appa~ Yoolie lapal."

Eun Hye mengangkat Jiyool ke gendongannya. "Aigoo... Uri Yoolie lapar ne? Arrseo, kajja kita makan." Eun Hye segera membawa Yoolie menuju ruang makan.

"Eoh, dady tidak mau makan kah?" Tanya Eun Hye kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho.

Yunho menggeleng, "Anio, kalian saja. Aku masih kenyang." Jawabnya membuat Eun Hye kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Yunho masuk ke kamarnya lalu segera melepas jaznya lalu dasinya, kemudian membuka tiga kancing kemejanya sedikit memberinya ruang untuk bernafas. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Segera di bantingnya tubuhnya di kasur. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamar. Gurat wajahnya menampakan kelelahan teramat sangat.

Dia, Jung Yunho sekarang adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan intertainment. Usahanya untuk sukses kini berhasil, namun ia sama sekali tidak puas dengan semua yang di raihnya. Masih ada ruang kosong yang membutanya merasa tidak lengkap. Entahlah, tapi semakin hari ruang kosong itu terisi rindu yang mendalam membuatnya seperti enggan untuk hidup namun matipun tak mau.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Ujar Yunho sambil beralih duduk di sisi ranjang.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Eun Hye yang sedang membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi untuk Yunho. Eun Hye tersenyum saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Yunho, ia menyerahkan kopinya pada Yunho lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tampak lelah." Ujarnya.

"Ne, aku memang lelah." Yunho menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Kau memang selalu terlihat lelah dalam 21 tahun terakhir ini."

Yunho menatap Eun Hye, "Kau menghitungnya?"

"Tentu, memangnya kau tidak?"

"Tidak, aku takut semakin terluka jika aku menghitung hari demi hari tanpanya."

"Kau pergi ke sana? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak tahu marganya sekarang, Membuatku susah mencarinya."

Eun Hye memandangi wajah Yunho yang sudah menampakan gurat tua. Laki-laki ini terlalu matang untuk terus menunggu. "Apa aku pergi terlalu lama? Kau tampak begitu kesepian."

Yunho menatap Eun Hye. "Kau benar aku kesepian."

"Kalau begitu mau bersandar padaku?" Eun Hye menawarkan pundaknya. Namun yunho meraih perempuan itu kedalam pelukannya lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak gadis itu. sesaat kemudian Eun Hye merasa pundaknya basah dan tubuh Yunho bergetar. Yunho kembali menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki dengan menangis. Eun Hye meringis dalam hati saat merasakan rasa sakit hati Yunho. dalam hati ia bertanya, apa dirinya tidak pantas untuk diingat?

* * *

**I STILL LOVE YOU**

Hari itu Yunho sedang berbelanja bersama Jiyool di supermarket. Jika Yunho sedang tidak sibuk, ia selalu mengajak Jiyool berjalan-jalan atau sekedar berbelanja. Yunho mendorong troli dengan jiyol duduk di dalamnya. Jiyool yang imut itu sedang bersenandung menyanyikan lagu 'Gom Se Mari' dengan aksen L tiap menyebut R.

_gom semaliga_

_Han chi be yiso_

_Appa gom _

_Eomma gom_

_Aegi gom_

Senandung Jiyool membuat Yunho yang sedang memilih barang tersenyum, begitu juga orang di sekitar mereka yang gemas dengan gadis kecil yang sedang menyanyi merdu itu.

_Appa Gommun tung tung hae_

_Omma gommun nal shin hae_

_Aegi gommun na bul gwi yo wo_

_Hishuk hishuk cha (r)lan da._

Jiyool mengulang-ngulang lagunya tanpa bosan sambil bermain dengan barang-barang dalam troli. Tiba-tiba ia merasa sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh pipinya membuat Jiyool menoleh ke arah orang yang sudah mencuri ciuman di pipi chubynya.

"Anyoeng Jiyool-ah~" Sapa seorang namja sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kyaa plog plince." Teriaknya girang membuat Yunho yang sedang sibuk memilih barang menoleh ke arah Jiyool.

"Ah, Anyonghaseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, kau yang ada di taman bermain waktu itu kan?"

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Plog plince, handcome plince mana? Handcome plince mana oppa~" Tanya Jiyool tidak sabaran.

"Aigoo~ jiyolie kangen dengan handcome plince, eoh?"

Jiyool mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kyuhyun makin gemas akhirnya kembali mencium pipi Jiyool berkali-kali. Jiyool memang tampak imut saat rambut sebahunya di biarkan tergerai, dikepalanya terselip bando berwarna pink. Gadis kecil itu mengenakan T-shirt putih bertangan panjang dengan rok yang juga berwarna pink. Sepertinya Jiyool sangat suka warna pink. Yunho memang pintar mendandani putri kecilnya. Penampilannya selalu fashionable, bila melihat Jiyool berasa melihat Suri Cruise.

"Handsome prince sedang tidak bersama oppa sekarang."

Jiyool tampak cemberut mendengarnya. Padahal ia sangat merindukan handsome prince-nya. Yunho yang melihat anaknya cemberut, seketuka mendapat ide.

"Kyuhyun-ssi." Panggil Yunho.

"Ne?"

"Kalau tidak keberatan, bagaimana kalau besok malam ke rumahku. Aku ingin mengundang kalian makan malam."

"Ah tentu saja aku tidak keberatan." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu ini kartu namaku." Yunho menyerahkan kartu namanya yang barusan diambilnya dari dompet.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Sambut Kyuhyun.

"Ajak juga handsome prince-nya putriku." Canda Yunho. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Ah, ne. Sampai bertemu lagi Jiyoolie!" Kyuhyun melambai ke arah Jiyool.

"Bye-bye plog plince." Balas Jiyool sebelum appanya membawanya menjauh.

Kyuhyun memandang kartu nama ditangannya. "Jung Yunho? haha... kurasa aku menemukannya untukmu Minnie, kau harus membelikanku kaset game terbaru setelah ini." Gumam Kyuhyun senang, lalu melanjutkan acara belanjanya.

.

Sore itu Changmin baru pulang dari kuliahnya. Ia menemukan neneknya sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja makan. segera saja ia menuju ruang makan tanpa berniat mandi terlebih dahulu.

"Aku pulang halmonie!" Seru Changmin lalu mengecup pipi neneknya.

"Kau mau langsung makan?" tanya sang nenek.

"Tentu saja. Aku lapar halmonie." Jawab Changmin lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Oya, tadi ibumu menelpon, katanya ia ingin bicara denganmu. Saat dia menghubungi ponselmu katanya ponselmu tidak aktif."

"Aah benarkah. Aku memang sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponsel karena sedang presentasi. Nanti setelah makan aku akan menghubungi eomma." Ujar Changmin lalu segera menyambar nasi di tangan neneknya

.

"Yeoboseyo eomma?"

"Ne minnie." Sahut Jaejoong dari seberang telpon. "Kenapa tadi ponselmu—

"Disana jam berapa sekarang?" Changmin memotong ucapan sang eomma.

"Eh? Di..disini? jam... satu..pagi." Jawab Jaejoong terbata-bata, ia tahu sebentar lagi Changmin akan marah padanya.

"Dan eomma masih belum tidur?"

"Eomma masih memiliki sketsa yang harus eomma selesaikan minnie. Eomma mengejar waktu."

"Aish eomma~ sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak begadang. Eomma akan sakit dan aku sangat tidak suka eomma sakit. Bukankah eomma sudah berjanji? Sekarang aku menyesal kuliah disini jika eomma disana seperti itu."

"Apa kau lupa kalau Eomma ini laki-laki minnie, daya tahan tubuh eomma cukup kuat."

"Laki-laki? Aku tidak tahu eomma laki-laki."

"Minnie!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Eomma, kalau eomma sakit, eomma akan membuatku khawatir. Eomma tidak menyayangiku jika seperti ini."

"Eomma juga melakukan ini untukmu Minnie. Eomma sengaja mengejar waktu agar eomma bisa menyusulmu 12 hari lagi."

"Mwo? Eomma akan kesini?"

"Ne."

"Jinja?"

"Neeee minnie baby~" Gemas Jaejoong.

Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di bibir Changmin. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Silahkan kerjakan pekerjaan eomma, sampai pagi juga tidak apa-apa. Bahkan tidak tidur juga tidak apa-apa. Yang penting pekerjaan eomma cepat selesai."

"Mwo?! Yak kau—

"Eomma badanku sudah gatal. Aku harus mandi. Eomma berkerja yang rajin ne. Saranghae!"

Pik

Dengan tidak elitnya Changmin langsung memutuskan telepon sepihak sambil senyum-senyum gaje tanpa peduli dengan Jaejoong yang sedang mengomel ria di London.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali melirik jam tangannya. Ia sudah bosan menunggu di halte sendirian. Sudah 35 menit berlalu semenjak ia menelpon Changmin terakhir kali. Tapi yang ditunggu malah belum menampakan batang hidungnya. Baru saja ia ingin mengumpat lagi tiba-tiba namja yang di tunggunya sedari tadi muncul di tikungan gang.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada menunggu Changmin sampai di tempatnya.

"Lelet lagi eoh?"

Changmin mendengus sebal, kekasihnya selalu pemaksa. Tadi Changmin baru akan terlelap karena kelelahan seharian di kampus ketika Kyuhyun menelponnya memaksanya untuk ikut ke suatu tempat. Awalnya Changmin menolak, tapi Kyuhyun mengancamnya akan meminta Sungmin pergi bersamanya jika Changmin tak mau ikut. Well, tentu saja Changmin tidak rela jika Kyuhyun berjalan bersama sunbae yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa posisiya di gantikan dengan namja imut yang fanatik dengan barang berwarna pink itu.

Dan disinilah Changmin sekarang. memandang kesal pada kekasihnya yang selalu seenaknya itu dengan tatapan sebal. "Kyu, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku istirahat malam ini? Aku lelah."

"Andwe. Aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"Hadiah?"

Kyuhyun mengambil 2 boneka beruang besar yang ia letakan di bangku halte, lalu menyerahkan salah satu beruang yang mengenakan kemeja putih, jaz dan dasi kepada Changmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun memegang beruang yang mengenakan dress pink seperti baju penari balet.

"Kau memberikan aku... boneka beruang?" Changmin terkekeh saat ia menerima boneka itu. untuk apa Kyuhyun memberikannya boneka beruang? Seharusnya Kyuhyun cukup mentraktir dirinya makan sepuasnya."

"Itu bukan untukmu pabo! Itu untuk Jiyool."

"Jiyool?" Changmin mengerutkan kening mendengar nama tak asing itu. "Aaah jiyollie?"

"Ne."

"Ooh...—tunggu dulu, itu berarti kita akan bertemu Yunho?" Tanya Changmin baru sadar kalau Jiyool itu anak Yunho.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya, lalu memberika sesuatu kepada Changmin. Changmin melihat kertas di tangannya yang ternyata adalah kartu nama Yunho. "Aku bertemu dengan mereka di supermarket, kemarin. Dan mereka mengajakku untuk makan malam di rumahnya."

Changmin memandang tidak percaya kartu di tangannya. Kyuhyun berhasil mendapatkan Yunho untuknya. "Aku akan menagih hadiahku setelah ini." Ucap Kyu bangga.

Changmin segera menarik leher Kyu lalu mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka Changmin akan kembali menciumnya di tempat umum hanya bisa terpaku. Biasanya Changmin tidak terlalu suka bersentuhan terlalu intim didepan umum.

Kyuhyun pikir Changmin hanya akan mengecup bibirnya saja, namun ia salah ketika ia merasakan bibir Changmin melumat bibirnya, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris tenggelam dalam sensasinya. Ia tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang akan menyaksikan ciuman mereka, karena saat itu tidak ada satupun orang di sana selain mereka, kecuali mobil yang berlalu lalang. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak terlalu peduli di mana situasi mereka sekarang.

Bibir kedua orang itu terlepas saat sebuah tengguran berasal dari supir bus yang entah sejak kapan bus itu ada disana.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kalian akan berciuman? Kalian mau naik atau tidak? Haah~ dasar anak muda zaman sekarang, tidak tahu tempat untuk bermesraan." Celoteh supir bus.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kikuk di buatnya, mereka tersenyum canggung, walupun begitu mereka tetap naik bus itu menuju rumah Yunho.

.

.

Ting tong

Cklek

"Anyoeng Jiyool-ah!" Sapa Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Kyaaa Handcome plice, plog plince!" Teriak jiyol girang yang saat itu lagi-lagi tampak imut dalam drees hitam dan bando telinga kucing yang juga berwarna hitam.

Changmin memberikan bonekanya pada Kyuhyun sementara, agar ia bisa membawa Jiyool kedalam gendongannya. "Aigoo... apa kabar princess cantik oppa ini eoh? Oppa sangat kangen sama Jiyool" Changmin langsung mencium pipi chuby Jiyool. "Jiyool juga kangen oppa. Hihi." Kikik Jiyol malu.

"Oya, Oppa ada sesuatu untuk Jiyool." Changmin menurunkan Jiyool dari gendongannya lalu mengambil boneka beruang dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini Untuk Jiyool!" Changmin menyerahkan Boneka beruang yang memakai jaz pada Jiyool membuat Jiyool terpekik senang melihat boneka beruang yang tingginya menyamai tinggi tubuhnya.

"Dan ini juga untuk Jiyool!" Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka beruang yang memakai dress pink kepada Jiyool. Sekarang jiyool tampak lucu karena mengapit dua boneka besar itu secara bersamaan.

"Bilang apa pada oppanya?" Tegur suara bass seorang namja yang baru muncul.

"Telimakacih oppa~" Sahut Jiyool lantang. Seorang maid mengambil alih boneka di tangan Jiyool untuk dibawanya masuk kedalam.

"Anyoenghaseyo Yunho-ssi." Sapa Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, anyoenghaseyo Kyuhyun-ssi..." Yunho menghentikan sapaannya lalu melihat namja disebelah Kyuhyun yang belum ia ketahui namanya.

"Anyoenghaseyo, Changmin imnida." Changmin membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, ne selamat datang Changmin-ssi. Ayo silahkan masuk!" Yunho mempersilahkan kedua tamunya masuk kedalam rumahnya. Yunho membawa kedua tamunya langsung ke ruang makan dimana ada Eun Hye disana.

"Apakah ini kedua teman Jiyool?" Tanya Eun Hye yang saat itu tampak anggun dalam balutan gaun hitmanya yang senada dengan dress Jiyool. Changmin terpaku ditempat. Ternyata memang benar, Yunho sudah memliki kehidupan sendiri sekarang. entah kenapa Changmin sedikit kecewa karenanya.

"Anio eomma. Bukan begitu. Teman Jiyool itu yang ini." Jiyool menunjuk Kyuhyun. "Yang ini Pacal Jiyool." Jiyool beralih menunjuk Changmin. Seketika semua yang ada disana tergelak mendapati tingkah gadis kecil itu.

"Aigoo memangnya Jiyool tahu apa itu pacar."

Jiyool tampak mengerutkan keningnya mencoba berpikir. "Ani." Geleng Jiyool dengan tampang inocent khas anak-anak, Dan ruangan itupun kembali dipenuhi gelak tawa.

Malam itu makan malam dikediaman Jung berjalan lancar dan menyenagkan. Apa lagi Jiyool yang terlihat amat sangat senang dengan kehadiran kedua oppa favorite-nya. Sedangkan Changmin beberapa kali mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho, mencoba menebak apakah Yunho sudah melupakan eommanya.

.

"Jadi kau berasal dari London?" Tanya Yunho pada Changmin. Saat ini Yunho, dan Changmin sedang mengobrol ringan di ruang tengah rumah besar itu. sedangkan Jiyool sedang sibuk bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya ditemani Eun Hye dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Sebenarnya kedua orang tuaku orang Korea, hanya saja mereka lama menetap di London." Jawab Changmin. Matanya menatap Jiyool yang sedang bermain dengan wajah cerianya.

"Benar-benar mirip eomma." Gumam Cangmin pelan, tapi entah kenapa Yunho bisa mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti eomma-mu sangat cantik seperti Jiyoolku."

Changmin tertawa, "Ne, eomma memang cantik, matanya bulat, hidungnya ramping dan bibirnya semerah cherry blossom."

"Benarkah? Berarti dia secantik uri jiyool?" Celetuk Eun Hye yang tertarik mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Iya benar, tapi dia namja."

Deg

Yunho terdiam, entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hatinya.

"Wah, aku memang pernah dengar namja bisa hamil. Oya, dimana eomma-mu sekarang? aku jadi penasaran." Ujar Eun Hye kemudian ikut duduk di samping Yunho.

"Dia masih berada di London."

"Apa dia berkerja?" Tanya Eun Hye lagi.

"Ng, dia salah satu arsitek terkenal di London."

"Kalau begitu sepertinya aku bisa meminta eomma-mu mendesain rumahku nanti. Kalau boleh tahu siapa namanya?"

"Namanya... Kim..." Changmin melirik Yunho yang terlihat tegang, sedari tadi memang Yunho terlihat diam saja.

Yunho meremas tangannya, perasaan asing itu semakin menggila saat ia mendengar Changmin menyebut 'Kim'. Dengan Jantung yang berdetak pelan namun menyakitkan ia menunggu nama yang akan disebut Changmin selanjutnya. Mungkinkah...

"Kim Youngwoong." Ucap changmin cepat masih tetap memperhatikan ekspressi Yunho yang terlihat absurd, antara lega atau kecewa. Entahlah ia tidak bisa membacanya. Changmin tidak berbohong tentang nama ibunya. Karena Jaejoong memang dikenal dengan Kim Youngwoong di London atau Hero.

Di antara keterdiaman itu, Changmin melirik Jam tangannya. "Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu ahjussi, ahjumma. Terima kasih atas makan malam yang menyenangkan." Ujar Changmin pamit seraya beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

Yunho yang tadinya diam akhirnya tersadar saat mendengar perkataan Changmin lalu ikut berdiri dari duduknya. "Ah, ne sama-sama... jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung kembali kesini, Jiyool pasti akan senang jika kalian sering datang kesini."

"Tentu, mulai sekarang kami akan sering menculik anakmu ahjussi." Gurau Changmin di tanggapi kekehan oleh Yunho. setelah berkata seperti itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergatian pamit pada Eun Hye dan Jiyool, walaupun Jiyool hampir menangis karena kedua pangeran tampannya akan pergi meninggalkannya, namun kemudian Changmin dan Kyuhyun dapat menenangkan Jiyool setelah berjanji akan sering mengunjungi gadis kecil itu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menyusuri jalan pulang bersama. Seperti biasa, langit masih saja enggan menunjukan hiasannya, tetap kelam seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, tapi entah mengapa hati Changmin tidak sekelam sebelumnya. Bertemu dengan Yunho sedikit banyak membuat hatinya lega, walaupun masih belum sepenuhnya, karena ia sama sekali belum tahu apakah Yunho masih mengingat eommanya. Ditambah lagi Yunho sudah memiliki anak dan istri, mungkin akan terasa lebih berat untuk kedepannya.

"Hey, bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat senyum simpul di bibir kekasihnya tak kunjung hilang.

"Apanya?" Tanya Changmin menatap kekasih yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Yunho. apa kau akan melanjutkannya?" Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu karena penasaran apakah Changmin akan tetap melanjutkan rencananya setelah tahu bahwa Yunho telah memiliki keluarga.

"Menurutmu, apa aku terlihat tidak akan melanjutkannya?" Changmin balas bertanya, seraya tersenyum lucu.

"Tentu saja kau akan melanjutkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun malas. Tentu saja, kenapa ia lupa kalau Changmin itu keras kepala.

"Tapi apakah rencanamu akan berjalan lancar? Mengingat Yunho telah..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Changmin pasti sudah tahu.

Changmin merangkulkan tangannya di pundak Kyuhyun dan menariknya untuk berjalan lebih dekat dengannya. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar dan baik-baik saja. Aku bukannya berencana untuk membuat mereka kembali bersama. Aku hanya ingin mereka saling memaafkan, itu saja."

Mendengar kata-kata Changmin Kyuhyun kembali diam. Seharusnya dia sebagai seorang kekasih mendukung keinginan Changmin bukannya malah meragukannya.

"Min~"

"Hmm?"

"Aku berharap, kisah cinta kita tidak setragis kisah cinta Jongie eomma."

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut berhenti. Changmin menarik bahu Kyuhyun agar berhadapan dengannya, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Tentu saja tidak akan seperti itu. aku mencintaimu, dan kau tahu itu. tapi apa kau tahu? Dalam sebuah hubungan cinta yang besar tidaklah cukup. Harus diimbangi kejujuran, kepercayaan dan pengertian. Akan aku usahakan aku memiliki semua itu untukmu. Walaupun menjalani sebuah hubungan tidak semudah yang terlihat, tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tetap bersamamu. Karena yang kumiliki bukan hanya sebuah cinta untukmu tapi juga pelengkapnya." Ujar Changmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum mendengarnya, entah kenapa ia merasa Changmin menjadi semakin romantis akhir-akhir ini. "Tidak hanya kejujuran, kepercayaan dan pengertian, tapi juga tanpa kita sadari sebuah kata maaf juga penting dalam sebuah hubungan." Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak bisa saling memaafkan jika melakukan kesalahan, maka akan terjadi kesalah pahaman antara kita."

"Tapi tetap saja kata maaf diterima jika melakukan kesalahan yang masuk dalam kategori termaafkan."

"Iya.. iya... tapi misalnya kau selingkuh dengan Sungmin itu termasuk kesalahan yang tidak termaafkan, loh."

"Hey! Aku tidak selingkuh!" Kyuhyun mulai sewot.

"Aku tidak bilang kau selingkuh." Changmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan duluan didepan Kyu yang cemberut.

"Tapi tadi kau menuduhku selingkuh dengan Sungmin." Teriak Kyuhyun sebal. Changmin menoleh,

"Aku kan bilang 'misalnya'. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang selingkuh dengan Sungmin." Changmin memicingkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun seolah curiga.

"YA! Sudah kubilang tidak!" Kyuhyun mengejar Changmin didepannya lalu memukul lengannya.

"Tapi ekspresimu berkata lain."

"YAA!"

"Ssstt... iya aku tahu. Jangan teriak-teriak lagi." Changmin kembali merangkul Kyuhyun. Lalu mencium kekasihnya di pelipis.

"_Saranghae_!"

"_Nado_."

"_I love you_."

"_Me too_."

"_Je t'aime_"

"_Moi Aussi_"

"_Eu teamo_."

"_Eu tamen_."

Diakhiri dengan gelak tawa dari keduanya setelah mencoba mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' dan 'Aku juga' dalam beberapa bahasa. Benar-benar menyenangkan untuk di coba. Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun menyusuri jalan pulang dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

.

**Yunho Pov**

Pertama kali yang aku lihat saat membuka mataku di pagi hari adalah langit-langit kamarku yang sekarang. sedikit berharap aku terbangun dan melihat langit-langit kamarku yang dulu dan menemukan diriku berada di kamarku yang dulu saat umurku masih belasan tahun. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, karena masa itulah yang benar-benar indah dalam hidupku. Dimana dia masih berada disisiku, dimana kehadirannya masih bisa kurasakan nyata di dekatku.

Aku menghela nafas berat, sesuatu yang selalu kulakukan setiap bagun dari tidurku, seolah ada sebuah beban besar di dadaku yang hampir membuatku sesak. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun dia pergi dariku, tapi aku masih saja tidak terbiasa dengan sakitnya.

Aku merasa ada ruang kosong dijiwaku, yang benar-benar hampa. Seperti jiwaku tidak sepenuhnya ada dalam tubuhku. Dia pergi membawa sebagianku bersamanya. Membuatku merasa tidak lengkap tanpanya, dan perasaan yang sangat susah dideskripsikan ini sungguh menyiksa.

Aku beranjak dari ranjangku kemudian berjalan gontai ke kamar mandi untuk meembersihkan diri. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor menunggu untukku selesaikan. Tapi sialnya dengan kesibukanku itu masih saja terluang beberapa detik untuk mengingatnya. Mungkin itu sudah menjadi menjadi kebiasaanku.

Setelah mandi aku berdiri didepan cermin di kamar mandiku. Melihat pantulan bayanganku di dalam cermin. Aku tidak pernah sadar kalau aku sudah setua ini. Beberapa kerutan samar mulai muncul di daerah mata dan kening. Gurat lelah juga tercetak jelas di wajahku. Bukan lelah karena berkerja, tapi lelah karena menantinya. Didalam cermin bukan lagi Yunho yang masih berusia 20 tahun yang telah bodohnya menghianati cintanya, tapi yang ada dalam cermin, adalah Yunho yang berusia 39 tahun yang sudah sangat matang untuk terus menanti cintanya. Menanti cintanya pulang untuknya dan kembali melengkapi dirinya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar merindukannya. Seperti tubuhku putus asa menanti pelukannya, seperti bibirku setengah mati merindukan kata 'Aku mencintaimu Jae' untuk diucapkan kembali.

Aku keluar dari kamarku saat kurasa lengkap penampilanku untuk segera berangkat ke kantor. Aku menuju ruang makan dan menemukan putri kecilku telah duduk disana bersama Eun Hye. Jiyool, anak yang sudah menemaniku selama 4 tahun terakhir, membuat hari-hariku menjadi berharga dan indah untuk kulalui.

"Good molning appa!" Sapanya riang.

Aku tersenyum lalu menghampirinya kemudian mencium pipi chubby-nya. Ia tersenyum menatapku dengan mata bulat yang amat kusukai, karena 'dia' juga memiliki mata bulat dan sebening Jiyool.

"Good morning baby." Balasku mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang.

"Yun, hari ini aku akan mengajak Jiyool pergi. Apa boleh?" Tanya Eun Hye yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan. aku menarik salah satu kursi lalu mendudukinya. "Tentu saja. Dia milikmu bukan?" Ujarku kemudian meminum susuku.

Eun Hye tersenyum padaku lalu mengelus kepala Jiyool yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sayang.

Eun Hye adalah mantan tunanganku dulu. Dia adalah seorang yeoja yang kugunakan untuk menghianati 'Dia'. Saat aku memutuskan pertunangan dengannya kami tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kemudian 5 tahun lalu kami bertemu kembali. Saat itu aku menemukan Eun Hye seperti orang gila berjalan tanpa arah sambil menyeret sebuah koper. Aku yang melihatnya langsung membawanya ke rumah dan menanyakan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi padanya. ia mengaku padaku kalau ia tengah hamil dan ayah dari anak yang tengah di kandungnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab, sedangkan ia di usir dari rumahnya dan tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Aku iba melihatnya dan menawarinya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Aku membantunya melewati masa kehamilanya, singkatnya aku berperan sebagai suami tapi bukan benar-benar suaminya. Mungkin karena melihat perhatianku, ia mengharapkan lebih dariku. Ia berharap aku bersedia menjadi seorang ayah dari anaknya. Tapi aku menolak, aku sudah mencintai 'Dia' dan akan terus mencintai 'Dia'. Dan akhirnya Eun Hye mau mencoba mengerti dan menjadi temanku yang selalu ada untukku ketika aku merindukan 'dia'.

Setelah bayinya lahir Eun Hye pamit padaku untuk pergi ke Paris meneruskan karirnya sebagai model, ia menyerahkan anaknya padaku memintaku untuk merawatnya dan menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri. Aku menerima bayi yang saat itu telah kuberi nama Jung Jiyool, dengan senang hati. Eun Hye bukanlah ibu yang jahat yang meninggalkan anaknya begitu saja, karena setiap satu tahun sekali ia selalu pulang untuk melihat anaknya dan sekedar memperkenalkan diri pada anaknya bahwa dia adalah ibunya. Eun Hye sudah menyerahkan anaknya sebagai teman hidupku dan tidak pernah menuntut apapun. Ia pernah bilang kalau ia akan selalu bahagia jika melihatku bahagia. Bukankah dia sahabat yang baik?"

Hari itu aku berkerja seperti biasa dan menyelesaikan semuanya tepat pukul 7 malam. aku cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat di rumah. Biasanya aku akan bermain dengan Jiyool sebelum tidur, tapi karena Jiyool tidak ada akhirnya aku tidur lebih awal.

Aku menggeliatkan badanku berkali-kali di ranjang besar ini. Padahal rasanya aku sudah mengantuk tapi kenapa mataku tak kunjung tertutup?. Kurasa karena terlalu bnyak hal yang berkecamuk di otakku hingga membuatku susah tenggelam dalam tidur. Begitu banyak hal hingga terlalu susah untuk menjabarkannya satu persatu. Aku kembali bangkit dari ranjang, kemudian menyambar mantelku dan kunci mobil. Aku rasa aku hanya butuh udara segar.

Aku bawa mobilku berkeliling Seoul tanpa tahu harus kemana. Tanpa sadar ingatanku kembali meniti kenangan masa lalu. Hingga membuatku tanpa sadar sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak kukunjungi. rumah yang menjadi awal semua ceritaku bersamanya.

Aku turun dari mobil lalu berdiri didepan rumah yang sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti dulu ketika terakhir kali aku mengunjungi pemilik rumah. Aku memandangi jendela atas rumah dua tingkat itu. menatapnya lama kemudian tersenyum saat memori itu kembali kuputar diingatanku. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba kurasakan ada seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingku. Anak itu berusia sekitar 14 tahun. Ia melempari kaca jendela atas yang tadi aku pandangi dengan batu kerikil kecil, di punggung anak laki-laki itu terdapat sebuah ransel besar yang sepertinya kukenal.

Anak laki-laki itu masih tetap melempari kaca jendela lantai dua rumah itu, sedangkan aku hanya terpaku melihatnya tanpa bisa menegur. Kemudian aku mendengar suara jendela yang di buka paksa sebelum sebuah teriakan yang kukenal terdengar.

_"Aaaw!" Pekik seorang bocah di lantai dua itu. ya Tuhan, aku melihatnya lagi, ilusi dari ingatanku semasa kecil._

_"Mi-mianhe Jae-ah." Ucap bocah pelaku pelemparan itu dengan takut-takut._

_"Yak Noe! Apa-apaan kau Yunho pabbo!"_

Aku melihat bocah itu turun lalu segera menghampiri bocah laki-laki disampingku, mengomel padanya sebelum kemudian si bocah laki-laki itu menarik si bocah cantik ke suatu tempat.

Aku menyusul kemana dua anak laki-laki tadi pergi dan ternyata ilusi itu menuntunku ke tempat yang hampir kulupakan.

BRUKH

Aku jatuh ditempatku berdiri saat di depan sana aku melihat kembali semua kenanganku bersama 'Dia'. Momen dimana aku menyatakan cinta, momen dimana ciuman pertama itu tercipta, momen dimana setiap canda dan tawa yang kami bagi dalam senyuman bahagia.

**"Jae..." **lirihku. Jantungku serasa teremas ketika kenangan itu kembali memenuhi kepalaku.

_'I love you Jae!'_

**"Jae-ah..."**

_'A-aku menyukaimu Jae, ani... aku bahkan mencintaimu. Mungkin di umur kita sekarang cinta itu kata-kata yang terlalu tinggi, bahkan mungkin saja kau menganggap hal itu konyol. Tapi tidak denganku, I'm crazy for you. Aku akan buktikan kalau perasaanku untukmu adalah nyata. Jadilah kekasihku!'_

**"Jae..."** Mataku mulai berair. Aku tidak sanggup. Rasanya benar-benar sesak.

_'Jae! Kau tadi bilang apa?!' Tanya Yunho sedikit meninggikan suaranya. _

_'Aku bilang, aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho'_

** "Jaejoong-ah Mianhe! hiks"** Satu isakan lolos dari bibirku.

'_ingin kuliah. Aku ingin menjadi seorang arsitek.'_

_'Benarkah? Itu bagus. Di universitas...'_

_'London.'_

_'Y-Yun bagaimana menurutmu?'_

_'Tidak boleh!'_

_..._

_'Kenapa tidak mengabariku tentang pertunanganmu?'_

_'Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan bertunangan dengan Eun Hye.'_

_'Mungkin kau memang sudah berhubungan dengannya sejak dulu. Mengingat cara dia memandangmu selalu dengan tatapan cinta.'_

_"Seharusnya kau berterus terang padaku. Bukannya diam-diam seperti ini. Kau membuatku tampak bodoh dengan semua surat yang kukirimkan padamu. Setiap tulisan kata cinta yang kutorehkan untukmu. Aku merasa sangat konyol karena hal itu, apa kau tahu?"_

_"Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat ini. Sikapmu ini benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Kau bukan yunnieku. Ternyata cinta yang kau ucapkan selama ini hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Hampa tanpa makna."_

**"Mianhe Jae... jeball.. hiks"**

_'Aku Membencimu Yunho'_

_._

Yunho Pov End

_._

Yunho menutup matanya rapat sambil menutup kedua telinganya kuat, ia tidak mau lagi mengingat kejadian-kejadian itu. semuanya semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah. Ia menangis di tempat Jaejoong menangis saat dulu ia menghianati Jaejoong. semua yang ada di tempat itu masih sama, sungainya, pohon mapplenya, ayunannya, masih lengkap berada disana. Tapi tidak dengan Yunho. saat ini ia merasa seperti tercabik-cabik. Kerinduan yang lama ia pendam kini semakin menjadi. Seolah semuanya menyeruak keluar bersamaan. membuatnya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Jae... hiks.. kumohon kembalilah padaku." Lirih Yunho di tengah isakannya. ia memukul-mukul dadanya yang begitu terasa sesak. sudah cukup lama ia memendam semuanya. sudah cukup lama penantiannya selama ini, dan sudah cukup lama penderitaan batin yang dialaminya untuk menebus semua kesalahannya. cinta ini benar-benar membunuhnya. ia takkan sanggup lagi bertahan lebih dari ini.  
ini terlalu menyiksa.

**'Jaejoong-ah... aku mencintaimu.'**

* * *

"YUNHO!" Teriak panik seorang namja cantik yang langsung terjaga dari tidurnya tiba-tiba.

ia duduk di ranjang dengan butiran keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya. Ia meringis karena tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya begitu sakit, selanjutnya yang terjadi membuatnya makin bingung karena air matanya meluncur begitu saja dengan deras tanpa ia ketahui sebabnya. entah kenapa ia hanya ingin menangis saat bayangan Yunho tiba-tiba memenuhi otaknya.

dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi pipi putihnya, Jaejoong menoleh kemeja nakas dan melihat jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 3 sore. ternyata dia memang tertidur setelah beberapa hari ini ia begadang mengerjakan sketsanya. Jaejoong meraih ponsel lalu menelpon sekertarisnya.

"Katherina, siapkan aku tiket pesawat menuju Seoul, besok."

* * *

hembusan angin malam yang menggigit kulit tidak di hiraukan Yunho, bahkan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan dari langit tidak dapat menghentikan tangisannya. hatinya juga terluka karena dia, tapi Yunho tidak pernah menyalahkan 'Dia' atas kehilangan atau penderitaan yang di alaminya.

tanpa disadari Yunho, jauh di belakangnya di antara semak-semak yang gelap gulita, dua pasang mata sedang mengawasinya sedari tadi. tak lama salah satunya berbalik, tidak ingin lagi menyaksikan pemandangan didepannya.

"Minnie~" Lirih Kyuhyun melihat Changmin beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Changmin menjauh dari sana.

"Minnie.." Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin menahannya. membuat Changmin berbalik menatapnya.

"Kau lihat kan Kyu? Dia masih mencintai eomma, dia masih mencintainya Kyu." Ucap Changmin dengan senyum namun dengan mata yang berair. setelah berkata seperti itu Changmin melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

Tuhan benar-benar memelihara cinta Yunho untuk Jaejoong.

setiap cinta memiliki waktu

dulu bukanlah waktu untuk cinta mereka

tapi

sekarang, adalah waktu cinta mereka untuk bersatu kembali

Karena waktu bertahun-tahun bukanlah

penghalang untuk cinta untuk tetap bersemi

hingga menjadi abadi

* * *

**To be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**oke sekitar 1 atau 2 chap lagi tamat.**

**hmm.. disini udah kejawab siapa Jiyool dan Eun Hye kan?**

**disini bnyak Changkyunya dari pada Yunjae? tapi chap depan doain aja Yunjae ketemu. hehe.**

**pas nulis Yunho Pov-nya sya sambil denger all alonenya jeje**

**ampe kebawa emosi karena lagu itu. tapi gak tahu kenapa gak da feelnya sama sekali pas Yunho Pov.**

**klo penderitaan batinnya Yunho garing, mianhe.**

**untuk yang minta Sibum, mian disini gak diceritain, kan siwonnya cuma numpang lewat doang. terus kibum juga sama. **

**Terus chap kmaren banyak banget typonya ya... haha... saya lupa klo sharusnya Jiyool manggil Changkyu oppa, aku ingatnya Hyung terus. hehe sorry**

* * *

**Thanks for all reviewer. Komentar kalian begitu berharga**

**Silahkan kembali mereview.**

**Komentar, Kritik dan saran anda sangat di perlukan ^^**


	5. LOVE WILL NEVER DIE!

Cast_ ::_

_Kim Jaejoong_

_Jung Yunho_

_Shim Changmin_

_Cho Kyuhyun._

_Yoon Eun Hye_

_Pair ::_

_Broken Yunjae_

_Changkyu couple._

_Rate :: T_

_Genre :: Romance, Hurt/comfort._

_Disclaimer :: All cast is not mine, but the story 100% mine._

_WARNING! :: TYPOS BERCECERAN, BL, AU, OOC. YANG GAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, YANG BACA HARUS TINGGALIN JEJAK._

* * *

**Dunia Shounen-ai**

**Enjoy gak enjoy...enjoy-enjoyin aja lah.**

* * *

Malam itu Changmin dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kencan mereka, dan Kyuhyun berencana menginap di rumah Changmin. Namun saat mereka berada tidak jauh dari rumah Changmin, mereka menghentikan langkah saat melihat Yunho berdiri di depan rumah Changmin.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa saling berpandangan tanpa tahu apa maksud Yunho berdiri di depan rumah itu di malam begini. Changmin dan Kyuhyun melihat Yunho sedang memperhatikan jendela atas rumah mereka, tepatnya kamar yang di tempati Jaejoong dulu. Changmin yang mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan Yunho, ingin menghampiri Yunho. namun baru saja ingin melangkah, Yunho beranjak dari tempat itu, memasuki gang kecil di samping rumah. Changmin yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti kemana Yunho pergi. Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Yunho hingga mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang cukup indah. Changmin tidak menyangka di belakang rumah neneknya ada sungai sejernih itu.

Mereka bersembunyi diantara semak-semak saat tiba-tiba Yunho jatuh terduduk seraya menangis terisak. Bisa Changmin dengar kalau Yunho menyebut nama eommanya dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Malam itu Changmin kembali menyadari sesuatu tentang cinta yaitu...

**'Cinta tidak akan pernah mati'**

Malam itu entah kenapa hati Changmin ikut teremas melihat tangisan Yunho. ada perasaan senang sekaligus sedih di hatinya. Ia senang ternyata dugaanya tepat, bahwa Yunho masih mencintai eommanya, namun ia juga sedih mengingat betapa tragisnya cinta eommanya dan Yunho karena mungkin mereka masih tetap tidak akan bisa bersama karena Yunho sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri sekarang. walaupun begitu ternyata waktu bukanlah penghalang untuk cinta mereka tetap bersemi.

* * *

Seoul 2013

Haah~ Seoul, kampung halamanku yang tercinta. Kota yang sudah 21 tahun kutinggalkan. Rasanya amat sangat lega saat kedua kakiku berpijak ketanah ini lagi. Perasaan rindu menyeruak begitu saja dari benakku, kuhela nafasku hingga bagian yang terdalam, menyesap aroma kota yang hampir kulupakan, rasanya benar-benar lega, namun diantara perasaan nyaman itu terselip kekhawatiran yang sedikit mengusik. Kota ini, adalah kota yang penuh kenanganku dengannya. kota dimana semua kenanganku tertinggal dengannya. dengan orang yang amat sangat kucintai, baik dulu... maupun sekarang.

Ooh... ini bukan waktunya untuk bernostalgia, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang kerumah dan memberikan kejutan untuk anak semata wayangku. Aku memang tidak memberitahukan pada anakku tentang kepulanganku hari ini. Aku ingin memberi kejutan untuknya. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatku, apa dia shock? Histeris? Atau malah merengek senang melihatku. Haah~ aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat wajah childishnya saat melihatku nanti. Aku pun langsung cepat-cepat menaiki taksi yang ada didepan bandara.

Aku melempar pandanganku ke luar jendela mobil yang tadi sudah kuturunkan terlebih dahulu. Seketika angin dingin penghujung musim gugur menerpa wajahku. Sedari tadi mataku tak lepas dari pemandangan luar. Seoul sudah berubah drastis sekarang, gedung-gedung pencakar langit dibangun dimana-mana, papan-papan iklan besar terpasang disetiap sudut kota, penduduknyapun bertambah padat. Hampir mirip dengan London.

Kota ini sudah mengalami begitu banyak perubahan, lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau juga sudah berubah? Apakah kau sudah melupakanku?.

Yunho... aku... merindukanmu!

* * *

Saat melewati kangnam, Jaejoong meminta supir taksi untuk menghentikan mobil di seberang toku kue. saat itu kebetulan lampu penyebrangan jalan sedang berwarna hijau, jadi Jaejoong cepat-cepat ikut menyebrang jalan diantara pejalan kaki lainnya. Jaejoong membeli _lemon bundt cake _satu loyang untuk anaknya, walaupun rasanya tidak sama seperti buatannya, pasti Changmin akan menyukai kue favoritnya itu.

Jaejoong kembali berdiri di antara kerumunan orang yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Sambil menunggu lampu berubah merah, Jaejoong mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk, tanpa melihat seseorang diseberang jalan yang juga sedang menanti lampu merah.

Disana, diseberang jalan, berdiri Yunho dengan Jiyool berada di gendongannya. Saat itu Yunho berencana mengajak Jiyool makan disebuah restoran khusus anak-anak. Yunho sibuk mendengar Jiyool yang cerewet sedang berceloteh dengan bahasa yang hanya dia saja yang tahu. sesekali Yunho menanggapinya dengan senyum, terkadang juga ia melempar pandangannya ke seberang jalan, entah kenapa Yunho merasa gelisah dari tadi, jantungnya tidak kunjung berhenti berdetak, ia merasa seolah dia akan mendapat sesuatu yang besar.

Lampu berubah merah, orang-orang mulai bergerak menyebrang jalan, begitu juga dengan Yunho ikut bergerak menyebarang jalan. Jiyool masih terus berceloteh, dan Yunho ikut asik mendengarnya.

Saat tengah menyebrang jalan sambil mendengar celotehan anaknya, mata Yunho terpaku pada wajah seseorang. Walaupun mata Yunho terpaku pada wajah itu, tapi awalnya pikiran Yunho tidak tertuju kesana, hingga saat jaraknya dengan orang yang diperhatikannya semakin dekat, yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat ia makin mengenali wajah itu. Mata bulat nan bening, bibir berwarna cherry, hidung tingginya yang ramping,kulit seputih susu, dan garis mukanya itu, terasa amat sangat familiar bagi Yunho. seolah waktu berubah lambat saat itu, orang yang berlalu lalang berubah menjadi siluet hitam, kecuali orang yang saat ini sedang diperhatikan Yunho. tidak mungkin Yunho salah mengenali orang yang hampir tiap hari ada di otaknya.

_"Yun... apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku?"_

_"Mata bulatmu yang mempesona, mata yang seolah memiliki sihir mampu membuatku terhisap kedalam keindahannya."_

_"Lalu?"_

_"Bibir merahmu yang indah, bibir yang selalu membuatku susah untuk bertahan untuk tidak merasakannya._

Hingga orang yang diperhatikan Yunho melewatinya, Yunho menutup matanya seraya menghirup aroma yang ikut menyapa indra penciumannya saat orang itu lewat. Aroma yang sudah lama tidak menyapa indra penciumannya, aroma yang amat sangat ia rindukan. Aroma vanilla dari orang yang ia cintai...

**Kim** **Jaejoong**

"APPA"

TIIIINNNNN

Yunho langsung tersadar saat mendengar teriakan anaknya dan klakson mobil yang bersahut-sahutan. Jiyool kembali berteriak memanggilnya dengan nada setengah menangis. Seperti orang yang linglung Yunho memperhatikan sekelilingnya, ternyata lampu kembali berubah hijau dan ia terjebak di tengah jalan. Orang yang tadi dilihatnya pun sudah tidak ada disana bahkan saat Yunho melihat ke seberang jalan yang berlawanan dengannya, ia tidak menemukan sosok yang ia lihat tadi.

"Appa! hiks hiks appa!" Tangis Jiyool pun pecah. Anak itu panik karena melihat posisi mereka di antara mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang dengan suara klakson yang memekakan telinga.

"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat kemari!" Teriak Eun Hye yang panik melihat Yunho dan Jiyool ada di tengah jalan.

Yunho yang lagi-lagi tersadar karena tangisan anaknya, kemudian segera menyebrang jalan dengan hati-hati. Eun Hye langsung menyambut Jiyool saat Yunho tiba di pinggir jalan. Orang-orang yang sempat menonton aksi —yang dikira percobaan bunuh diri—Yunho pun segera membubarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan seperti itu, Yun? Kau membuat Jiyool takut." Ujar Eun Hye setengah kesal karena tingkah Yunho.

Yunho yang masih tampak linglung itu tidak merespon perkataan Eun Hye. Malah ia masih melihat keseberang jalan.

"Yunho!" Eun Hye membentak karena Yunho tidak merespon perkataannya.

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat... Jaejoong." Lirih Yunho, membuat Eun Hye mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Yunho bermimpi?

.

Sesampainya dirumah, Jaejoong disambut dengan suka cita oleh Mrs Kim. Suasana mengharu biru pun tercipta apa lagi kini Mr Kim tidak lagi bersama mereka membuat Jaejoong dan ibunya merasa sedih. Selama tinggal di London, Jaejoong memang tidak pernah pulang ke Seoul. Tapi bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu orang tuanya, dulu sewaktu appanya masih hidup, setiap satu tahun sekali pasti mereka akan mengunjungi Jaejoong di London. tapi setelah appa Jaejoong meninggal, ibunya tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Jaejoong. Hari itu Jaejoong menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbincang penuh air mata dengan ibunya, Jaejoong juga sempat memasak untuk Changmin yang hari itu tampaknya akan pulang malam seperti biasa.

.

Brak

"Astaga... Minnie, kau mengagetkan halmonie!" Gerutu nenek Changmin yang terkejut mendengar bantingan pintu Changmin.

"Mianhe halmonie!" Ujar Changmin dengan nada lesu.

"Halmonie sudah menyiapkan makanan lezat untukmu. Ayo makan! kau pasti kelaparan." Ajak Mrs Kim sambil menata piring di atas meja makan.

"Nanti saja halmonie." Jawab Changmin sambil meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Tapi ada lemon bundt cake buatmu!"

"Nanti saja, aku ingin istirahat sebentar." Jawab Changmin masih dengan nada lesu, mengundang kerutan di kening yoeja tua itu. 'apakah sebentar lagi kiamat? Sejak kapan Changmin mengabaikan makanannya? Biasanya selelah apapun, dia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan makanannya. Apa lagi makanan buatan Jaejoong... eh, aku lupa bilang kalau ibunya ada di sini.' Batin Mrs Kim.

.

Changmin masuk ke kamarnya tanpa menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Ia biarkan ruangan itu tetap gelap gulita. Changmin melempar tasnya entah kemana. Kemudian melepas jaket dan T-shirtnya, melemparnya sembarang. Changmin sedikit kesal hari ini, pasalnya sudah beberapa kali ia coba menghubungi eommanya sedari pagi, tapi entah kenapa eommanya sangat sulit di hubungi. Padahal ia sangat merindukan eommanya. Apa lagi kasus Kyuhyun yang kepergok berpelukan dengan sungmin membuat moodnya makin memburuk. Well, dia tahu itu hanya sekenario teater yang akan dibintangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi tetap saja ia tidak suka melihat keduanya dalam keadaan seintim itu.

"Haah~" Changmin kembali menghela nafas berat sebelum membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang.

Changmin memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang masih bisa di lihatnya mengandalkan cahaya yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya yang bertirai tipis. Awalnya Changmin merasa biasa saja. Tapi kemudian ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain berada di ranjangnya. Itu dapat di rasakannya saat tangannya meraba tempat di sampingnya. Sebuah gundukan selimut dengan sesuatu berada di baliknya. Di antara gelap kamarnya, Ia meraba gundukan selimut itu dan tangannya meraba sesuatu seperti tangan.

"Tangan?" horror Changmin, saat tangannya mengangkat sebuah tangan.

"DUUAR!"

"GYAAAA!"

BRUKH

"Aaww!"

Sesuatu dari dalam selimut itu berteriak mengejutkannya hingga Changmin melompat dari ranjang dan mendaratkan butt-nya di lantai yang keras.

"Hahahaha~!"

Changmin yang mendengar suara tawa yang terdengar familiar, cepat-cepat menghidupkan lampu tidur di meja nakas, untuk melihat siapa sebenarnya yang ada di kamarnya.

"E-eo-eomma?!" Kaget Changmin saat mendapati eommanya ada di kamarnya. Tanpa hujan, tanpa badai, kenapa eomannya tiba-tiba muncul disini?.

"Anyoeng Minnie-ah! Hahaha~" Sapa Jaejoong seadanya kemudian kembali tertawa lagi. Namun tak berapa lama Jaejoong menghentikan tawannya, saat ia melihat Changmin hanya diam sambil menatapnya dengan tajam. Apa lagi sepertinya aura tidak baik mengelilingi Changmin sekarang.

"Mi.. Minnie, gwenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong takut-takut. Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah mengeluarkan smirknya seketika membuat Jaejoong merinding.

Tanpa di sangka dan diduga Jaejoong, tiba-tiba Changmin melompat ke ranjang lalu menyerangnya di titik tersensitifnya, yaitu pinggang.

"Gyaa hahahaha... hentikan hahaha."

"Rasakan ini ahjumma jahil!" Changmin mengejek jaejoong dengan kata 'Ahjumma'

"Gyahahaha... keumanhe!" Jaejoong menendang-nendang udara. Sambil tertawa cekikikan karena gelitikkan anaknya.

"Sipa suruh menjahili anaknya sendiri."

"KYAAA... EOMMA HELP MEEE! HAHAHA KEUMANHE...HAHA EOMMA!" Teriakan Jaejoong sampai ketelinga Mrs Kim yang ada di lantai bawah. Mrs Kim hanya bisa geleng-geleng karena tingkah kekanakan ibu dan anaknya itu tanpa berniat melerai kemesraan ibu dan anak itu.

.

"_Hah_.. _hah_.. _hah_.. kau _hah_... benar-benar ingin membuat... _hah_.._hah _eomma mati, eoh?!" Ucap Jaejoong ditengah helaan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Eomma yang duluan melakukannya! Tega-teganya eomma tidak memberitahu padaku tentang kepulangan eomma. Apa lagi eomma mengabaikan telponku seharian ini." Changmin tetap memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Mianhe, eomma hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu." Nafas Jaejoong mulai stabil, ia beralih duduk di ranjang Changmin. Melihat Changmin yang masih tetap cemberut, Jaejoong merentangkan tangannya.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan eomma?"

Changmin diam sebentar, namun saat melihat Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar sambil menaik turunkan alisnya, Changmin mau tidak mau tergelitik untuk ikut tersenyum. Kemudian ia memeluk eommanya dengan erat.

"_I miss you mom!_"

"_I miss you too baby_." Balas Jaejoong sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya. Changmin memang laki-laki, tapi ini kali pertama ia hidup jauh dari Jaejoong, wajar saja Changmin terlihat sedih.

"Kenapa datang kesini lebih cepat?" Tanya Changmin kemudian melepas pelukan mereka**. **Kedatangan Jaejoong memang lebih cepat satu minggu dari rencana awal.

"Tentu saja karena _eomma_ merindukanmu." Changmin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Jaejoongie, Minnie... makan malam sudah siap. Cepat turun!" teriak Mrs Kim setelah menata meja makan.

"Yes Mom / grandma!" Teriak Changmin dan Jaejoong berbarangan. Kemudian mereka bersiap-siap turun untuk menikmati makan malam bersama.

* * *

Setelah selesai makan malam dan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan keluarganya, Jaejoong memutuskan naik ke lantai atas untuk beristirahat. Memang setibanya Jaejoong disini, ia belum memasuki kamarnya. Jadi, saat ini Mrs Kim sedang emngantar Jaejoong ke kamar lamanya.

"Eomma masih merawat kamar ini?" Kaget Jaejoong saat melihat kamarnya sama seperti bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pajangan-pajangan di kamarnya tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Hanya tirai jendela dan bed covernya yang berubah selebihnya tetap sama seperti terakhir kali ia tinggalkan.

"Tentu saja, dengan begitu eomma selalu merasa ada kau di rumah ini." Kata Mrs Kim membuat Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Eommanya benar-benar kesepian. Jaejoong menjadi merasa bersalah karena membiarkan eommanya hidup sendiri di Seoul. Tapi juga ia sering mengajak eommanya untuk tinggal di London, namun Mrs Kim selalu menolaknya dengan alasan ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kota penuh kenangan suaminya.

Jaejoong melangkah melihat-lihat kamarnya. Ada beberapa foto lama yang ia pajang di dinding kamarnya. Ia tersenyum memandanginya, betapa ia merindukan masa-masa sekolahnya. Foto-foto di dinding itu sebagian besar di ambil sewaktu dia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Selain di dinding, ada juga foto-foto tertempel di meja riasnya. Foto sewaktu Jaejoong ikut pertandingan bassball, dan foto bersam Junsu sahabatnya.

Boneka-boneka yang dulu berada di ranjangnya kini berjejer rapi di atas lemari kabinet setinggi dada. Boneka-boneka itu terbungkus pelatik transparan, Mungkin Mrs Kim yang membungkusnya karena tidak ingin boneka yang mulai kusam itu semakin berdebu. Senyum Jaejoong agak bergetar karena ada beberapa boneka pemberian Yunho disana. Ternyata semuanya masih tersimpan rapi.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong terpaku pada sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya yang dulu. Jaejoong langsung mengambil benda yang ternyata bingkai foto itu. Tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat, rasanya hatinya bagai teremas saat melihat kembali kenangan itu. Jaejoong menatap Mrs Kim, ia tak menyangka Mrs Kim tidak membuangnya sama sekali.

"I.. Ini..."

"Apa kau keberatan jika eomma masih menyimpan foto itu Joongie?" Tanya Mrs Kim kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong yang menatap foto itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ibunya. "Eomma masih menyimpan semuanya untukmu." Mrs. Kim mengambil sesuatu di laci kabinet. Sebuah kotak kayu lalu diserahkannya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menerima kotak kayu itu sambil memandang tidak mengerti pada Mrs. Kim.

"Coba kau lihat sendiri saja. Mengingat masa lalu itu bukanlah hal yang buruk." Mrs Kim mengelus lengan Jaejoong. Nadanya terdengar sedih, karena ia tahu anaknya menderita.

"Eomma akan menyiapkan susu hangat untukmu." Mrs. Kim keluar dari kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan anaknya sendiri tenggelam dalam masa lalunya.

.

Sepeninggal Mrs. Kim, Jaejoong membawa bingkai foto dan kotak kayu itu ke pangkuannya yang kini telah duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia tersenyum sendu, air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya saat memperhatikan senyum bahagia dua orang di dalam foto itu. senyum bahagia saat keduanya masih saling memiliki, Yunho milik Jaejoong dan Jaejoong milik Yunho, senyum bahagia seolah hari esok dan seterusnya hanya milik mereka berdua.

Satu tetes air mata jatuh saat mengingat momen di foto lama yang kini terlihat mulai memudar. Dimana Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Jaejoong yang juga tersenyum namun dengan pipi yang merona karena malu. Jaejoong ingat foto itu di ambil sewaktu kencan pertama mereka sewaktu kelas 2 junior high, saat itu Jaejoong masih sangat malu-malu jika berdekatan dengan Yunho. Jaejoong ingat setelah foto itu di ambil dan mereka melihat hasilnya Yunho pernah berkata.

**'Jongie lihat! Kita begitu cocok bersama. Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus tetap bersama, Yunnie milik joongie, Joongie milik Yunnie arraseo?!'**

Jaejoong tertawa hambar mengingat kata-kata konyol Yunho di umur mereka yang masih kecil. Jaejoong buru-buru menghapus air matanya lalu meletakkan bingkai foto di samping tubuhnya lalu membuka kotak kayu di pangkuannya. Benda pertama yang ia dapat adalah sebuah note book bersampul merah darah. Jaejoong masih ingat buku itu bisa dikatakan diary kenangannya dengan Yunho. karena isi dalam buku itu adalah semua momen Yunho dengannya.

Kadang Jaejoong terkekeh atau sekedar tersenyum sendu saat melihat isi buku itu yang sebagian besar berupa foto dan keterangan momennya. Tidak hanya foto. Tapi beberapa surat ataupun memo dari Yunho untuk Jaejoong tersimpan di lipatan buku itu. kenangan-kenagan yang mebuat hatinya pedih mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa ia pernah sebahagia itu dengan Yunho. mengira mereka jodoh, hingga mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa jodoh di tangan Tuhan, dan manusia hanya bisa merencanakan, pada akhirnya Tuhan lah yang menentukan. Mungkin mereka memang bukan jodoh, lalu kenapa cintanya masih terjaga sampai sekarang? kenapa cintanya tetap bertahan setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu. 21 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan seseorang.

Jaejoong mengambil pena dalam tas yang ia bawa, lalu menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas terakhir di buku itu.

.

**Seoul 2013**

aku biarkan tubuhku terhempas jatuh

Menangis dan meneteskan air mata kesedihan

Terus mengigatmu, mengenangmu di setiap nafas ku

Aku sendiri berselimut rindu

Rindu padamu yang tak bertepi

Meski cinta kita telah bertahun-tahun berlalu

Hati ku selalu terpenjara oleh cintaku padamu.

Telah kucoba buang semua kenanganmu

Mengalir deras bersama riuhnya hujan

Terbang tinggi bersama ribuan burung

Terbakar hebat bersama dendam cintaku

Namun...

Bayangmu selalu hadir temani sepiku

Jiwaku penuh dengan kehangatan hatimu

Ragaku penuh dengan kecupan cinta mu

Hatiku penuh dengan cintaku padamu.

cinta yang sudah 21 tahun berlalu masih terjaga utuh di hatiku tanpa berkurang sedikitpun, malah berlebih.

kadang membuatku heran, apakah aku salah mengartikan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah dengan cinta? mungkinkah cinta bisa bertahan selama ini?

atau memang ini benar-benar cinta? kalau benar ini cinta, berarti Tuhan telah mengabadikan cintaku untukmu.

tapi apa kau juga menungguku seperti aku menunggu untukmu?

apa waktu sudah merubah perasaanmu untukku?

apa waktu untuk cinta kita akan datang?

atau... semuanya hanya sebatas angan-anganku semata.

.

Changmin meletakan kembali buku catatan bersampul merah itu di samping eommanya yang sedang tertidur. ia menatap Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur pulas, wajah eommanya ketika tidur begitu cantik sama sekali belum ada gurat tua di wajah cantiknya. kemudian Changmin duduk di tepi ranjang. tadi sehabis menonton bola, Changmin berniat naik ke lantai atas untuk tidur. namun saat ia melewati kamar eommanya, ternyata kamar itu masih terang. Changmin pikir eommanya belum tidur, tapi saat ia melihat kedalam kamar ternyata Jaejoong sudah tertidur pulas sambil memegang buku bersampul merah di tangannya. karena penasaran Changmin mencoba melihat buku itu yang ternyata adalah diary sang eomma.

"Eomma... keinginan eomma itu bukanlah angan-angan atau pun mimpi belaka. keinginan eomma itu adalah masa depan eomma. sekarang adalah waktunya cinta eomma kembali ke tempatnya." lirih Changmin, kemudian mencium kening Jaejoong dan menutupi tubuh eommanya dengan selimut hingga dada lalu keluar dari kamar setelah sebelumnya mematikan lampu terlebih dahulu.

.

* * *

Jaejoong menutup matanya menikmati angin dingin penghujung musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya. Ia yakin beberapa hari lagi salju akan turun. Kakinya bergerak mengayunkan badannya pelan. Tadi setelah sarapan ia langsung pergi ketempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi saat tiba di Seoul. Tempat dimana semuanya berawal.

Disinilah dia sekarang, duduk di ayunan tua yang tergantung di salah satu batang pohon maple yang hampir botak karena daun-daun yang rontok hingga menyisakan daun-daun yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning kecoklatan yang berserakan di bawahnya. Matanya memandang sungai kecil didepannya, suara riaknya tetap saja menenangkan.

* * *

Jaejoong Pov

Lukaku, entah bagaimana kian menganga. Luka yang kucoba sembuhkan selama 21 tahun kini terbuka lagi hanya karena aku kembali datang ketempat ini. Luka karena penghianatanmu dulu, berubah menjadi luka karena penyesalan, hingga menjadi luka karena begitu merindukanmu. Begitu dalam cinta melukaiku, aku tidak tahu kalau cinta bisa sekuat ini.

Dulu, aku begitu sakit saat melihatmu begitu mudahnya menghianati cintaku, cinta kita. Cinta yang sudah kupercaya. Dengan cepat kau merubah rasa cintaku menjadi rasa benci dan membuat egoku makin meninggi. Aku enggan memaafkanmu karena sakit hatiku berubah menjadi dendam yang membutakan mataku. Aku ingin kau merasa bagaimana hancurnya aku saat melihat penghianatanmu, bahkan aku ingin membuat perasaanmu lebih hancur dari yang kurasa. Sehingga aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku pernah sangat mencintaimu dulu, bahwa dendam yang kurasa sebenarnya hanya sesaat dan mudah kulupakan. Maka Ketika aku tersadar bahwa aku masih mencintaimu semuanya terlambat. Dendamku menjadi boomerang untukku.

Aku berusaha mencintai orang yang berada di sisiku. Seseorang yang sempat kujadikan pelarian. Tapi semakin lama aku merasa sia-sia. Aku tidak pernah berhasil mengalihkan hatiku untuknya. Aku jahat, aku menyakitinya. Bahkan hingga ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, ia tidak pernah mendengar kata 'saranghae' keluar dari mulutku.

Sebut aku jahat, karena aku memang jahat. Aku meminta Siwon menyembuhkan lukaku, tapi malah aku yang menanamkan luka di hatinya. Kami saling berjanji akan berusaha menumbuhkan perasaan cinta, tapi di saat ia berhasil menumbuhkan perasaan cintanya untukku, dia malah gagal membuatku mencintainya. Namun Siwon tidak pernah menyerah dan selalu berusaha merebut hatiku walaupun ia tahu bahwa hal itu mustahil karena hatiku sudah terkunci untukmu. Aku merasa bersalah, jadi aku berusaha mengobati lukanya dengan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anaknya. Aku mencurahkan segenap perasaan sayang dan perhatianku kepada keluarga kecilku. Berusaha terlihat seolah kami keluarga kecil yang bahagia dan saling mencintai, walaupun faktanya Siwon tidak pernah memiliki hatiku. Siwon tidak mempermasalahkannya, bahkan sampai menutup mata ia tidak berhasil membuatku berpaling.

Aku tersenyum pedih mengingat perbuatanku pada siwon dulu. Sungguh, aku merasa begitu jahat jika mengingatnya. Aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku setulus hati, malah mengingat cinta yang bahkan bukan milikku lagi. Seandainya saja aku mampu mengalihkan perasaan ini. Mungkin aku bisa menikmati hidup bahagia bersama Siwon dan Changmin, tanpa harus menangis diam-diam karena cinta yang tak pernah aku miliki.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasakan seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Siapa?

"Baby ~" Jaejoong tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara Changmin ditelinganya.

"Apa yang sedang baby pikirkan, hmm? Apa baby sedang memikirkan lelaki lain? Eomma berencana berselingkuh dariku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya, panggilan Changmin ketika ia sedang ingin bermanja padanya. "Tentu saja tidak, eomma hanya memikirkanmu karena eomma hanya mencintaimu." Jaejoong mengelus tangan anaknya yang ada di lehernya.

"Karena baby sudah setia padaku, ayo kita kencan. Bukankah sudah lama kita tidak kencan?"

"Kencan? Berdua?"

"Huum."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyu? Nanti dia cemburu melihat kita berkencan."

"Biarkan saja dia. Dia sedang tergila-gila dengan namja maniak pink."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Sudahlah, tidak usah memikirkan dia. Yang penting sekarang waktu untuk baby dan minnie, otte?"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Changmin menyambut tangan eommanya saat mencoba berdiri dari ayunan tua. kemudian ia menggandeng tangan eommanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Bagi Changmin, ibunya adalah orang yang paling dicintainya.

* * *

Dua orang berbeda usia itu berjalan dengan senyum tak lepas dari bibir keduanya. Orang-orang memandang takjub ke arah mereka. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang amat serasi. Yang satunya tinggi dan tampan, dan satunya tampan sekaligus cantik. Tanpa tahu yang sedang mereka pandangi sekarang adalah seorang ibu dan anaknya.

Changmin dan Jaejoong jalan-jalan mengunjungi tempat-tempat menarik di seoul, menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan senyum bahagia. Jaejoong yang terlihat awet muda sering di kira kekasih Changmin. Changmin tidak risih dengan anggapan orang, malah ia bangga dengan eommanya yang awet muda.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah taman hiburan. Changmin dan Jaejoong sedang beristirahat di bangku taman. Dengan Changmin yang sedang mengunyah snacknya dan Jaejoong sedang memakan ice cream-nya. Sesekali Jaejoong membersihkan remah snack di mulut anaknya sambil menggerutu cara makan Changmin yang seperti balita. Namun jika orang yang kebetulan lewat melihatnya, meraka akan nampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang amat mesra.

Kemesraan antara ibu dan anak itu akhirnya terganggu dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sempat membuat mood Changmin hancur beberapa hari ini.

"Changminnie!" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Changmin.

"Eoh? Joongie eomma?!" Kagetnya saat melihat orang yang dari tadi di samping Changmin adalah Jaejoong

"Apa kabar Kyuhyun!" Sapa Jaejoong ramah.

"Kapan eomma datang kesini? Aku merindukan eomma." Ujar Kyuhyun menundukan badannya untuk memeluk Jaejoong,

"Kemarin. Nado Bogoshipo" Balas Jaejoong.

"Eomma, sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang." Changmin buru-buru menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Yak! Minnie, kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin yang sedang membuang muka menolak menatapnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu hanya drama. Kenapa harus marah sampai seperti itu?"

Changmin masih tetap membuang muka, membuat Kyuhyun kesal juga.

"Eomonie, aku pinjam Changminnya sebentar, ne." Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Jaejoong Kyuhyun langsung menarik Changmin paksa untuk menjauh dari Jaejoong. walaupun disertai dengan omelan pedas Changmin, Kyuhyun berusaha mengabaikannya.

Tidak lama Jaejoong bisa melihat adu mulut terjadi di antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Hah sepertinya kedua orang itu tidak bisa untuk tidak bertengkar sehari saja.

Bosan memandangi Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang bertengkar, Jaejoong memilih mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar. Taman hiburan ini semakin ramai, wajar saja, karena hari ini adalah hari minggu.

Ditengah keramaian mata Jaejoong tertarik dengan sesosok laki-laki yang berdiri membelakanginya tidak jauh dari tempat jaejoong duduk. Sebenarnya bukan laki-laki itu yang menarik perhatian Jaejoong, melainkan bando telinga kelinci berwarna pink yang tengah di pakai laki-laki itu. Jaejoong berani bertaruh kalau laki-laki itu adalah tipe laki-laki manly, terlihat dari postur tubuh bagian belakang laki-laki itu kekar yang tercetak jelas di balik kemeja putihnya.

Jaejoong terus memperhatikan bando kelinci laki-laki itu entah kenapa ia jadi ingin membelinya juga. Walaupun Jaejoong namja, jangan salahkan dia jika ia menyukai benda-benda yang terlihat imut.

Laki-laki berbando telinga kelinci itu berbalik. Tebakan Jaejoong benar. Laki-laki itu tipe laki-laki manly. Tapi Entah kenapa senyum di wajah Jaejoong kini, berganti dengan wajah shocknya. Tangan Jaejoong bergetar begitu juga dengan jantungnya berdetak pelan namun menyakitkan. Rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat matanya sekarang. apa matanya salah lihat? Apa ia salah mengenal orang? Atau malah ia sedang berilusi?.

**Deg**

Jaejoong meremas tangannya kuat. Jantungnya semakin berdetak menyakitkan. Tidak, ia tidak salah melihat ataupun mengenali orang bahkan ia tidak berilusi. Walau orang itu lumayan jauh didepannya, tapi Jaejoong masih bisa melihat dengan Jelas wajah laki-laki yang kini sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Yun... ho." Lirih Jaejoong pelan. Nama yang hanya ia ucapkan dibenaknya kini mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya sambil tidak melepas pandangannya dari wajah Yunho. wajah yang tidak terlalu banyak berubah dari saat terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Hanya saja wajah laki-laki itu bertambah dewasa sesuai umurnya. Jaejoong melangkah perlahan ingin mendekati laki-laki yang sedang tertawa karena sesuatu itu. tawa yang sama seperti dulu.

**Deg**

Detakan jantung Jaejoong mengiringi setiap langkahnya mendekati laki-laki yang di kiranya Yunho. orang yang selama ini dirindukannya kini benar-benar berada tidak jauh darinya. Orang yang selama ini tidak pernah absen dari mimpinya kini berwujud didepannya. Laki-laki yang sudah membawa pergi sebagian jiwanya kini berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

**Deg**

Semakin dekat dan jantung Jaejoong semakin berdetak cepat, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca saat melihat cara bicara, cara berdiri dan cara tersenyum begitu mirip dengan Yunho. Jaejoong semakin yakin orang itu adalah Yunho apalagi matanya dan Yunho sempat berpapasan sekilas, namun Yunho masih saja tidak melihatnya, karena Yunho keburu mengganti posisi berdirinya menjadi menyamping.

Mata Jaejoong hanya terpaku pada Yunho tanpa peduli ia menabrak orang atau bahkan di tabrak orang yang berlalu lalang. Yang ada di mata dan pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Yunho. Jaejoong mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya dan keberaniannya untuk meneriakan nama yang biasanya hanya ia sebut dalam tidurnya itu.

"Yunho!"

"Appa!" Ucapan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan panggilan seorang gadis kecil yang baru turun dari biang lala. Seketika Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang wanita yang menuntun gadis kecil itu terasa familiar di mata Jaejoong.

**Deg**

'Yoon Eun Hye'

Mata Jaejoong memerah saat menyebut nama wanita yang sekarang sedang asik bercengkrama dengan Yunho. kemudian mata Jaejoong beralih kepada seorang gadis kecil yang sekarang ada di gendongan Yunho. mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Jaejoong meremas dadanya, kini jantungnya berdetak makin menggila sakit didadanya terasa sampai ke hulu hati. Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa melupakan peran wanita itu dalam hubungannya dengan Yunho. wanita yang sempat menjadi sahabatnya namun dengan cepat berubah menjadi penghianat. Orang yang membuat ia harus berpisah dengus kan Yunho selama 21 tahun. Kini ia harus kembali terluka melihat kebersamaan mereka untuk kedua kalinya. Perasaan benci yang sudah lama dipendamnya kini menyeruak kembali. Dalam hatinya Jaejoong tidak hanya mengutuk Eun Hye, tapi Juga Yunho, yang ternyata masih menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Jaejoong membalik badannya membelakangi pemandangan yang membangkitkan luka itu. air mata yang sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya akhirnya mengalir ke pipi yang masih saja putih. ia masih berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh lebih banyak dari itu, lalu kembali melangkah pergi dari sana.

'Mungkin bertemu dengan Yunho bukanlah ide yang bagus dan mungkin Jaejoong telah membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk bertemu Yunho'

* * *

**To Be Continue**

.

mengecewakankah? haaah~ aku tahu ini mengecewakan. Chap terakhir ini saya bagi jadi dua bagian. kalao di jadiin satu ntar jadi kepanjangan. lagian chap iini udah beberapa kali sya rombak, karena menurut saya kurang memusakan,

tenang ja, lanjutannya gak kan lama-lama kok, karena sya sedang dalam mood yang bagus untuk update, jadi tunggu lanjutannya dalam waktu dekat ne~ ^^

hmm.. untuk Salty Bear... mianhe saya baru buka akun dan bru baca PM kamu. ini lanjutannya saya persembahkan untukmu. klo gak bca pm kamu mungkin masih lama nih lanjutnya, coz skripsi sedang menunggu.

oke itu saja cuap-cuap dari saya

terimakasih untuk semua yang uda review dari chap awal ataupun reader yang baru lewat.

silahkan banyak-banyak review supaya sya tambah semangat untuk mengupdate lebih cepat kelanjutannya hehe. #modus


	6. This is a true Love

**Cinta Untuk eomma**

**Don't like don't read**

* * *

Happy read ^^

.

"Yunho!"

Seseorang memanggilnya membuat Yunho ingin menoleh namun saat itu juga didengarnya teriakan putri kecilnya.

"Appa!"

Yunho melambai pada anaknya yang baru turun dari bianglala. Dengan ceria Jiyool menghampiri ayahnya yang langsung mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan.

"Bagaimana? Apa menyenangkan?"

"Ne."Angguk Jiyool masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Anak ini, semakin hari semakin aktif saja." Eun Hye mengelus rambut Jiyool.

"Kau benar." Angguk Yunho setuju.

"Appa... mommy.. Yoolie lapal" rengek Jiyool di gendongan.

"Arraseo. Kajja kita makan. Tapi Yoolie harus turun dulu. Yoolie kan sudah besar, masa mau digendong appa terus?" Kata Eun Hye, seketika Jiyoolpun meminta turun dari gendongan appanya.

Yunho tersadar bahwa tadi ada seseorang yang memanggilnya melempar pandangan kesekelilingnya mencoba mencari tahu seseorang yang telah memanggilnya tadi, tapi ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ayo cepat, Jiyool sudah lapar." Teriak Eun Hye saat melihat Yunho masih saja berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

"Ah ne" Kata Yunho segera menyusul Eun Hye. Mengabaikan orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

.

Brak

"Eomma! Kenapa eomma pulang duluan?" Tanya Changmin sedikit kesal setelah membuka pintu kamar eommanya dengan kasar.

"Mianhe, eomma pikir kau akan jalan dengan Kyuhyun." Kata Jaejoong yang baru selesai berganti baju.

"Tentu saja tidak, kami hanya bicara sebentar tadi, Lalu eomma menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Mian." Jawab Jaejoong masih dengan nada lesu membuat Changmin mengerutkan kening melihat eommanya seperti tidak bersemangat seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada." Jaejoong menggeleng, kemudian menoleh kearah anaknya "Changmin-ah, bisakah kau tinggalkan eomma? Eomma ingin istirahat, eomma lelah."

Changmin yang memang melihat raut wajah lelah eommanya hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun masih aneh dengan perubahan mood eommanya yang drastis.

"Baiklah, nanti saat makan malam aku akan membangunkan eomma." Jaejoong mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum kepada anaknya yang sedang membuka pintu kamar untuk keluar.

Changmin menutup pintu kamar eommanya masih dengan perasaan bingung. Kenapa mood eommanya tiba-tiba berubah? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Padahal tadi Changmin hanya meninggalkan eommanya sebentar untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun, tapi saat kembali Jaejoong sudah tidak ada. Changmin yang panik meminta bantuan Kyuhyun untuk mencari Jaejoong kesekeliling taman bermain, tapi mereka tetap saja tidak menemukannya, malah mereka bertemu dengan Yunho, Eun Hye dan Jiyool.

'Shit, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari tadi sih, pasti eomma melihatnya. Pasti eomma melihat Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya.'

.

.

Jaejoong mengeratkan syal tebal yang melingkar di lehernya. Nafas yang beruap menandakan cuaca seemakin mendingin sekarang. mungkin nanti malam salju pertama di bulan desember akan turun. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat malas keluar di cuaca sedingin ini, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama ibunya sambil menunggu anak semata wayangnya pulang kuliah. Tapi karena yang memaksanya keluar adalah Junsu si sahabat lamanya, dengan senang hati Jaejoong keluar dari rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan namja imut itu.

Cring

Bunyi pintu kedai kopi saat jaejoong membukanya, udara dalam kedai kopi ini lebih hangat dari pada diluar membuat Jaejoong sedikit mengendorkan syalnya yang menutupi hidungnya. Namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, dan benar saja seorang namja yang duduk di sudut kedai kopi melambai padanya sambil meneriakan namanya.

"Jaejoongie!"

Jaejoong berdehem karena suara lengkingan Junsu menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya, membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya dan Junsu. aish.. suara melingkingnya itu loh, yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Kyaaa Jaejoongie, bogoshipo!" Junsu semakin histeris ketika Jaejoong berjalan mendekatinya. Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong dengan sangat erat hingga hampir membuat Jaejoong sesak nafas.

"Junsu pelankan suaramu. Kau tidak lihat, kita menjadi pusat perhatian."

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Junsu asal.

"Aigoo, sudah bertahun-tahun tidak melihatmu, kau semakin cantik saja."

"Junsu, aku ini namja."

"Apa aku terlihat peduli? Yang penting kau tetap cantik kan."

Haah, Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal saat tahu sahabatnya masih saja suka seenaknya seperti dulu.

"Apa kabar Yoochun dan anak-anakmu?" tanya Jaejoong saat mereka telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing.

"Yoochun dan anak-anak baik-baik saja. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Sudah mendapat pengganti siwon belum? Atau kau masih..." Junsu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia berpikir pasti Jaejoong tahu apa yang dia maksud.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. ia malah sibuk mengeluarkan buku sketsanya dari tas yang ia bawa.

Tanpa Jaejoong menjawab, Junsu sudah tahu jawabannya dari keterdiaman Jaejoong. "Jae, ini sudah 21 tahun. Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakanya?"

"Cinta tidak pernah mati su." Jawab Jaejoong mulai menggoyangkan penanya di atas buku sketsanya. Tadi saat melewati toko buku ia mendapat ide untuk membuat sebuah gedung seperti buku yang berdiri dengan keadaan setengah terbuka seperti yang di pajang di etalase toko itu.

Junsu mendengus sebal, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala sekaligus bodoh.

"Tapi kau sudah keterlaluan. 21 tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk melupakan seseorang dan memulai hidup baru bersama orang lain." Junsu sedikit kesal dengan Jaejoong yang kini malah menggores garis-garis tidak jelas di buku sketsanya.

"Aku berani bertaruh pasti kau masih virgin sampai sekarang." Jaejoong menghentikan coretannya saat mendengar kata-kata Junsu yang menurutnya sedikit keterlaluan.

"Su."

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Siwon sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhmu, jangankan menyentuhmu, memiliki hatimu saja tidak. Kau bukannya tidak bisa melupakan Yunho, tapi kau memang tidak ingin melupakannya."

"Cukup su, apa kita harus membahas masalah ini setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah bertemu?" Jaejoong mulai kesal. Ia memukul penanya ke meja.

"Jae aku sahabatmu, kita sudah sangat lama berteman dan aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia dalam hidup seperti orang lainnya. Jatuh cinta, menikah, punya anak. Bukannya terus-terusan terpenjara oleh masa lalu. Aku ingin sekali setiap bertemu denganmu membicarakan tentang suami kita, anak-anak kita. Bukannya malah mengungkit cerita tentang masa lalumu."

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia meremas pena yang masih di tangannya sambil matanya terpaku di cangkir kopi Junsu.

"Jae, kau bukan lagi namja berumur 20-an tahun yang selalu galau karena cinta. Umurmu sudah 39 tahun sekarang. usiamu sudah terlalu matang untuk tetap melajang. Apakah kau tidak ingin memiliki hidup seperti orang normal? Berhentila sengaja menutup hatimu hanya karena masa lalu. Bukan hanya aku, ibumu dan bahkan Changmin pun ingin melihatmu memiliki hidup seperti orang lain." Suara Junsu sedikit bergetar. Ini terlalu miris untuknya, menyaksikan sahabatmu terluka seumur hidupnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya menatap Junsu. bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kaku, "Aku bukannya sengaja, tapi aku memang tidak bisa Su. Aku ingin melupakannya tapi dia melekat seperti urat nadi dileherku. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya saat dia seperti nafasku. Jika aku melupakannya saat itulah aku berhenti bernafas. Aku juga tidak mau terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku sekarat setiap hari karena merindukannya, menanti untuk kami kembali bersama. Tiap kali aku mulai lelah mengingatnya selalu ada saja yang membuatku percaya bahwa suatu hari nanti cinta kami akan bersatu. Asal kau tahu, Lebih baik aku menderita penyakit fisik dari pada mengalami penyakit hati. Cinta dan penyesalan ini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untukku Su." Mata Jaejoong yang memang telah berkaca-kaca sejak di awal kalimat, kini air matanya mulai meluncur turun ke pipinya. 21 tahun ini bukanlah tahun-tahun mudah untuknya. Begitu banyak perasaan yang ia korbankan untuk cinta bodohnya itu.

Junsu menghela nafas dalam lagi. Kata-kata Jaejoong selalu kata-kata yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Sebagai sahabat aku hanya bisa berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Mungkin tuhan sudah memiliki rencana lain di balik penderitaan batin yang kau rasakan selama ini."

Jaejoong menghapus air matanya lalu kembali fokus kepada seketsanya. Ia tahu Junsu tidak bermaksud membuatnya kesal. Bagaimanapun Junsu adalah sahabat yang baik yang selalu peduli dengan perasaanya.

"Changmin-ssi?" Kaget Yunho saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan Changmin yang menekan bell sedari tadi.

"Anyoenghaseyo Yunho ahjussi."

"Ah, ne anyoenghaseyo, mari silahkan masuk!" Yunho mempersilahkan tamunya untuk masuk. Changmin mengikuti Yunho yang mengiringnya ke ruang tengah dan duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, aku mau membuatkan minum untukmu." Ujar Yunho kemudian berlalu masuk keruang makan yang terhubung dengan dapur.

"Jiyool mana ahjussi?" Tanya Changmin sedikit berteriak.

"Dia sedang pergi bersama ibunya." Jawab Yunho sayup-sayup dari dapur.

Changmin mendesah kecewa mendengar anak yang lucu itu tidak ada di rumah. Padahal ia datang kerumah Yunho untuk menemui gadis kecil itu. well, sebenarnya tujuannya tidak hanya menengok Jiyool, tapi juga ada sesuatu yang direncanakannya.

Sepeninggal Yunho Changmin beranjak dari sofa untuk menghampiri lemari bufet yang di atasnya terpajang foto-foto Jiyool dengan appanya dan jiyool dengan eommanya, tapi Changmin sama sekali tidak melihat tiga orang itu dalam satu foto. Ia juga baru sadar, kalau di dindingpun rata-rata hanya ada foto Jiyool. Lalu kemana foto appa dan eommanya?

"Jiyool ternyata memang sudah cantik sedari bayi." Changmin kembali duduk di sofa saat Yunho telah kembali dari dapur membawa minuman untuk Changmin.

"Hmm kau benar. Dia memang sangat cantik." Ujar Yunho seraya duduk di single sofa lainnya setelah meletakan minuman Changmin di meja.

"Tapi diantara foto-foto itu aku tidak melihat foto ahjussi bersama istri ahjussi. Apa istri ahjussi tidak suka di foto?"

"Istri?"

"Hmm.. istri ahjussi, ibu jiyool." Angguk Changmin. Dalam hati Changmin sedikit heran, apa laki-laki ini lupa dengan istri sendiri.

Yunho terkekeh mendengarnya. "Eun Hye memang ibu Jiyool. Tapi dia bukan istriku."

Changmin semakin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah foto-foto itu lalu berganti melirik Yunho.

Seakan mengerti dengan kebingungan Changmin, Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. "Eun Hye itu sahabatku, dulu waktu ia tengah hamil, ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya. dan aku membantunya mengurus Jiyool dari kecil hingga sekarang."

"Jadi, ahjussi masih..." Changmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tahu Yunho pasti sudah tahu kelanjutannya.

"Ya, kau benar. Aku masih lajang."

"Ahjussi tampan dan mapan. Pasti ahjussi mampu mendapatkan seorang istri. Tidak hanya satu mungkin 5 pun bisa ahjussi dapatkan tanpa membuang tenaga."

"Mencari istri memang mudah. Tapi mencari cinta, itu yang tidak mudah. Lagi pula aku tidak bisa menikah karena hatiku sudah dimiliki orang lain."

"Kalau begitu menikah saja dengan orang yang ahjussi cintai." Changmin semakin memancing Yunho saat ia tahu arah pembicaraan mereka mengarah kemana.

"Aku ingin, tapi dia menghilang entah kemana." Changmin bisa menangkap raut sedih di wajah Yunho. matanya yang menerawang tampak suram.

"Kenapa tidak coba dicari saja."

"Aku sudah mencarinya bertahun-tahun. Tapi tetap tidak bisa kutemukan. Mungkin Tuhan memang tidak mengizinkan aku bertemu dengannya." entah kenapa Yunho membicarakan itu dengan orang asing seperti Changmin.

"Lalu apa ahjussi masih menunggu walaupun tahu bahwa kalian mungkin tidak jodoh?"

"Sebagian orang bisa dengan cepat melupakan cintanya dan meninggalkan masa lalunya seolah ia tidak pernah mengalaminya, ada sebagian yang tidak melupakan cintanya tapi masih bisa menjalani hidupnya, dan ada juga sebagian yang tidak bisa melupakan masa lalunya dan tetap hidup didalam kenangannya. Seperti aku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya dan terus hidup dalam lingkaran masa lalu itu. walau sekalipun Tuhan menggariskan aku tidak berjodoh dengannya, cinta ini akan terus terjaga. Karena tidak peduli dia ada atau tidak disisiku aku tetap mencintainya." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum. Sedangkan Changmin hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Ah mian, kau pasti ingin muntah mendengar kata-kataku. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku semelow ini." Tawa Yunho terdengar kaku ditelinga Changmin, tapi namja berlebih kalsium itu hanya ikut tersenyum.

"Oya, kau ingin bertemu Jiyool, kan? Aku akan telpon mereka." Yunho beranjak dari sofa berniat mengambil handphonenya yang tertinggal di kamar.

"Ahjussi!"

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kearah Changmin.

"Apa ahjussi benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan cinta ahjussi?"

Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Changmin menanyakan itu "Tentu saja." Jawab Yunho mantap.

"Walaupun dia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak dan mungkin sudah melupakan Ahjussi, apa ahjussi masih mau menemuinya?"

"Tentu."

_'Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun keadaan cintaku aku tetap ingin bertemu dengannya. walaupun tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya kembali, mendapatkan maafnya pun cukup bagiku.'_

Changmin bangkit dari sofa lalu melangkah ke arah Yunho dengan perlahan. "Aku bisa membantu ahjussi untuk bertemu lagi dengan cintamu."

Oke, sekarang kerutan kening Yunho makin mendalam, selain faktor usia, itu juga karena kata-kata Changmin yang sedari tadi membuatnya bingung. Apa yang diketahui anak ingusan seperti Changmin. Dia saja setengah mati menemukan cintanya, apa lagi Changmin.

"Dulu ahjussi pernah bertanya siapa nama ibuku bukan?" Changmin kini sudah berdiri didepan Yunho.

"Namanya... Kim Jaejoong." dan serasa seluruh sistem di tubuh Yunho berhenti seketika.

* * *

"Ne.. arra... eomma pulang sebentar lagi." Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Changmin, setelah tadi anaknya merengek meminta Jaejoong pulang untuk sekedar memasakannya sesuatu karena Mrs Kim sedang berada di Chungnam kampung halamannya.

"Junsu, mianhe aku harus pulang. Changmin kelaparan dirumah." Ucap Jaejoong sambil menyimpan kembali buku sketsa kedalam tas. Junsu mendesah kecewa karena kegiantan ngerumpinya terganggu gara-gara bocah penggila makanan itu.

"Jae, Changmin itu sudah besar. Sekedar memasak nasi omelet atau sphagetti dia pasti tahu." Gerutu Junsu.

"Ck. Kau mau membuat dia keracunan atau rumahku kebakaran karena percobaannya memasak?" Jaejoong kembali melilitkan syal tebalnya dileher hingga menutupi hidung. Sedangkan Junsu masih cemberut karena kesenangannya terganggu.

"Tenang saja, Besok aku akan main kerumahmu. Aku pergi dulu ne." Pamit Jaejoong.

"Ne! Hati-hati." Sahut Junsu yang hanya di balas lambaian dan anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

.

Aku keluar dari kedai kopi dan seketika udara dingin kembali menyambutku. Aku berencana pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Aku ingin memasak sesuatu yang spesial untuk Changmin hari ini.

**'Setiap makanan jadi terasa spesial jika eomma yang memasak'**

aku terkekeh mengingat kata-katanya dulu. Bukannya setiap makanan selalu di anggapnya spesial?

Setelah bahan makanan telah lengkap di tanganku, aku memutuskan untuk naik taksi dari pada bus. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah kalau tidak mau mendengar omelan Changmin ketika perutnya lapar. Haah~ anak itu, kalau dipikir-pikir aku memang terlalu memanjakan perutnya.

Aku melempar pandanganku keluar jendela mobil. Huh benarkan tebakanku, sekarang butiran-butiran halus bak kapas nan dingin itu berjatuhan dari langit. Ini salju pertama di bulan ini. Benar-benar indah, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka dengan dinginnya yang mengigit tulang. Sepertinya aku harus membeli baju untuk musim dingin, karena memang aku hanya membawa sedikit baju dari London.

Pikiranku kembali melayang pada perkataan Junsu tadi. kata-katanya sedikit menyinggungku, tapi aku tahu dia tidak bermaksud melakukannya. Dia hanya miris melihatku masih terus berkutat dengan masa laluku, padahal sebenarnya aku sudah tidak terlalu memperdulikannya lagi. Semenjak aku melihat Yunho dengan keluarga kecil di taman bermain waktu itu, aku sudah mencoba mengubur keinginanku dalam-dalam. Aku sadar semuanya tidak lagi sama seperti dulu, Yunho sudah memiliki kehidupan sendiri sekarang dan ini saatnya untuk aku menutup masa laluku dan menikmati sisa hidupku bersama anakku dan ibuku.

.

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan rumah Jaejoong. ia turun dari sana sambil memeluk bag paper di tangannya. Setelah sebelumnya berlari-lari kecil menyebrang pekarangan rumah Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Changminnie eomma pulang!" Teriak Jaejoong memanggil anaknya, tapi ia tak mendapat Jawaban apapun dari orang yang dipanggilnya. Rumahnya tampak sepi, mungkin anaknya tertidur. Jaejoong meneruskan langkahnya kedapur, memutuskan menaruh semua belanjaannya di counter dapur terlebih dahulu lalu naik ke lantai dua rumahnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang lebih simple sebelum memasak.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menghidupkan lampu untuk membuat kamar berukuran 4x5 itu terang.

"Minnie?" tegur Jaejoong saat melihat punggung seorang laki-laki yang berdiri didepan meja belajarnya.

Tapi Jaejoong merasa aneh sejak kapan anaknya memiliki badan sekekar itu dan rambut yang seharusnya berwarna berwarna coklat kini berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat.

Laki-laki yang dikira Changmin itu berbalik, membuat Jaejoong berjengit kebelakang karena shock.

"Yunho..." Desisnya tertahan. Mata Jaejoong membulat dan jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan, bahkan kakinya bergetar hebat bak melihat hantu. Benar, Yunho memang hantu baginya. hantu yang selalu membayangi hari-harinya selama 21 tahun ini, hantu yang kini berwujud nyata didepannya, bukan mimpi bahkan bukan ilusi tapi **NYATA** berada didepannya.

Keadaan Yunho tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong. ia tidak percaya bahwa yang berada didepannya adalah kekasihnya, cintanya, sebagian jiwanya yang lama ia cari. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, tapi ia tahu pasti itu adalah Jaejoong. mata dan pikirannya tidak lagi berbohong dengan ilusi-ilusinya.

Perlahan Yunho mulai melangkah mendekati Jaejoong dengan pandangan terpaku pada wajah yang semakin indah dimatanya.

**Melihatmu membuatku merasa impianku kembali**

**Melewati tahun dan malam yang panjang dengan kesepian**

**Sekarang semuanya kembali padaku membuatnya terasa lengkap**

Yunho berada tepat didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergeming di tempatnya karena ia masih bingung harus berekspresi bagaimana.

**Tetap terjaga melintasi jarak **

**dan selalu bermimpi kau memegang tanganku**

Yunho mengangkat tangannya perlahan, sedikit gemetar ia menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong dengan tangannya. Saat itu juga Jaejoong langsung memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhan Yunho untuk pertama kalinya selama 21 tahun ini. Bagai air menyentuh hatinya yang gersang.

**Nafas yang tertahan selama bertahun-tahun kini terlepas begitu saja**

**saat kau ada disini bersamaku.**

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja saat Jaejoong membuka kembali matanya, Kini Yunho menangkupkan pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, Matanya sudah memerah dan basah karena air mata memandang mata bulat Jaejoong, mata yang sangat ia sukai, mata yang sangat ia rindukan. Tidak, bukan hanya mata, tetapi seluruh yang ada pada Jaejoong sangat dirindukannya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kepelukannya, merengkuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lubang di tengah hatinya entah bagaimana mulai terisi kembali dengan kepingan-kepinganya yang hilang seiring kepergian kekasih hatinya.

Yunho memeluknya begitu erat. hingga Jaejoong merasa detik berikutnya pundaknya basah seiring getaran tubuh Yunho. Yunho menangis ia terisak hebat, membuat Jaejoong ikut terlarut dalam kesedihannya.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Lirih Yunho di tengah isakannya. "Kau kembali.."

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya rapat, tangannya meremas baju belakang Yunho dengan erat. Air matanya sudah membasahi pipinya, tapi ia menolak untuk terisak seperti Yunho

* * *

Sementara itu di luar kamar, ada Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengintip adegan mengaharu biru Yunho dan Jaejoong. tadi setelah Changmin membawa Yunho kerumah mereka, Changmin langsung pergi keluar meninggalkan Yunho sendirian, Ia sengaja pergi karena tidak ingin menjadi penganggu saat eommanya bertemu Yunho.

"Hei! Kau menangis?" Kyu menyikut lengan Changmin.

Changmin cepat-cepat berbalik menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun. "Ania, aku hanya senang akhirnya mereka bertemu juga." Bantah Changmin setengah berbisik.  
"Eii kau menangis." Goda Kyu lagi membuat Changmin terpaksa membekap mulut Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau suara Kyu menganggu momen antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin segera menarik Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini telah duduk di tepian ranjang Jaejoong, keadaan mereka sudah lebih baik dari tadi. tidak ada lagi air mata, yang ada malah kecanggungan yang menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Entahlah, mungkin karena faktor sudah lama tak bertemu membuat keduanya sedikit kaku.

"Apa kabarmu?" Suara Jaejoong pertama yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Baik. Bagaiamana denganmu?"

"Sama sepertimu." Jaejoong kembali menunduk.

Sejenak mereka kembali terdiam bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kecanggungan ini benar-benar membuat keduanya bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kau sudah menjadi arsitek terkenal sekarang."

"Iya."

"Cita-citamu akhirnya tercapai. Cita-cita yang sempat aku tolak untuk mendukungnya. Padahal itu cita-cita orang yang kucintai. Aku memang egois." Kata Yunho di akhiri tawa canggung di ujung kalimat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Yunho makin bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya, entah bagaimana suasana sedih tadi berubah canggung seperti ini, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Yun!" panggil Jaejoong.

"Hmm?" Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Kepala namja itu masih menunduk.

"Jaejoong memainkan ujung bajunya sambil berkata "Aku... ingin meminta maaf padamu, A..aku sudah sangat jahat padamu dan keluargamu dulu. Ka.. karena aku ayahmu..." Suara Jaejoong kembali bergetar, mengingat perbuatannya yang membuat kedua orang tua Yunho kecewa membuatnya merasa bersalah. Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka perbuatannya menyebabkan bencana besar di keluarga Yunho. ia memang pantas di benci Yunho, karena ia tidak hanya membuat Yunho terluka, tapi juga kedua orang tua Yunho ikut terluka

Yunho meraih Jaejoong kembali kepelukannya dan seketika itu juga tangisannya pecah. Kali ini Jaejoong tidak mencoba menahan isakannya. "Tidak! Itu bukan salahmu, itu salahku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, kalau aku tidak melakukan perbuatan bodoh seperti dulu semua kehilangan ini tidak akan terjadi, jika saja waktu itu aku bisa bersabar, mungkin saat ini kau sudah menjadi istriku. Semuanya karena aku... aku yang merusak semuanya, aku yang menyebabkan kalian semua pergi meninggalkan aku. Mianhe jeogmall mianhe. Jaejoongie."

Namun apa mau dikata, walaupun beberapa banyak kata 'seandainya' dalam kalimat Yunho tetap saja semuanya telah terjadi. Nasi telah menjadi bubur sekarang, kesalahan Yunho ibarat nila setitik yang merusak susu sebelanga. Jaejoong sedikit lega ternyata selama ini Yunho tidak membencinya, rasa penyesalan yang ia pendam bertahun-tahun kini tersampaikan sudah.

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya membalas pelukan Yunho. "Aku merindukanmu, _hiks_ aku sangat merindukanmu Yun." ujar Jaejoong berupa bisikan lirih di telinga Yunho.

"Aku juga Jae, aku juga. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja sangking merindukanmu." Yunho berkali-kali mencium pipi Jaejoong. ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini, demi apapun, Yunho masih tidak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasih hatinya di saat ia hampir putus asa menunggu, Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan keinginannya.

Yunho melepas pelukan mereka lalu membelai kepala Jaejoong hingga akhirnya ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dagu namja cantik itu. Yunho memandang mata bulatnya yang masih tetap indah. Mata yang kini tampak sembab dan memerah karena tangis.

Dengan kedua ibu jarinya Yunho menghapus air mata dari pipi putih itu. ia tersenyum dengan sangat lembut, hingga matanya terlihat ikut tersenyum. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak ingin mati, karena kau sudah kembali ke sisiku." Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong singkat. "Saranghae Boo!"

Jangan tanya lagi bagaimana reaksi Jaejoong, ia sangat bahagia, mendengar kata-kata itu setelah 21 tahun. Kata-kata yang seketika mencairkan hatinya, kata yang bertahun-tahun dirindukan telinganya,. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk kedua bibir mereka bersatu dalam kelembutan. Yunho mencium bibir merah cherry itu dengan lembut, bukan lumatan tapi sekedar kecupan ringan yang tidak terlalu lama. Yunho kembali menatap mata doe eyes yang sudah memikatnya semenjak ia masih duduk di bangku kelas satu junior high school. Jaejoong juga menatap Yunho tepat dimata, ia diam tanpa mengatakan sesuatu tentang ciuman mereka. Namun ketika Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan bibir mereka beberapa centi lagi akan kembali bertemu, Jaejoong menahan dada Yunho dengan tangannya kemudian ia melengos menghindari ciuman Yunho.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan ini."

"Boo?!"

"Lebih baik kau pulang." Jaejoong beranjak dari ranjang menjauhi Yunho.

"Aku masih merindukanmu Boo."

"Aku juga. Tapi kita tetap tidak bisa terlalu menghayati pertemuan ini" Yunho diam menatap Jaejoong mengusap kasar wajahnya. Tapi kemudian ia bersuara. "Apa kau masih marah padaku? Kau belum memaafkanku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, "Kesalahanmu sudah lama kulupakan, begitu juga dengan masa lalu kita." nada suara Jaejoong terdengar sendu. "Ada kalanya kita tidak bisa mengulang kembali sesuatu yang telah lalu."

"Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini di pertemuan kita. aku menunggumu selama 21 tahun dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku menginginkanmu setiap hari, aku merindukanmu siang dan malam, bahkan dalam tidurku aku sangat merindukanmu hingga rasanya aku ingin memotong urat nadiku sendiri agar aku bisa melupakanmu selamanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu, karena aku percaya Tuhan akan mempertemukan kita kembali..." Yunho diam sejenak sambil tegak dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Jaejoong yang hanya bisa menunduk dari tadi. "Dan kini saat kita bertemu kembali, kenapa kau malah menolakku?" Jaejoong diam tidak menjawab.

"Kumohon Jae, jangan menolakku kali ini. Jangan membuatku merasa harus kehilangmu untuk kedua kalinya." Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong lalu disentuhkan ke pipinya berharap belas kasihan Jaejoong. sesuatu yang mengganjal ikut tersentuh pipinya dan itu adalah cincin pernikahan Jaejoong. Yunho langsung lemas saat menyadarinya. Tentu saja, kenapa ia bisa melupakan hal itu, Jaejoong sudah bersuami sekarang, bahkan memiliki anak sebesar Changmin, lalu apa haknya meminta Jaejoong kembali padanya. selama ini ia sudah lancang mencintai istri orang sewaktu Changmin mengatakan bahwa ibunya adalah Kim Jaejoong ia tidak menceritakan segala sesuatu lebih detail karena Yunho keburu tidak sabar untuk bertemu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tahu tatapan Yunho mengarah ke cincin berwarna emas yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia tidak mencoba untuk menjelaskannya pada Yunho, ia biarkan pria itu bergelut dengan pikirannya.

"Aku dan kau sudah memiliki kehidupan masing-masing Yun. Kita bukan lagi anak remaja yang hanya peduli dengan perasaan kita, aku memiliki tanggung jawab begitu juga denganmu... semuanya sudah berubah Yun."

"Tapi aku tidak—

"Yun kumohon pulanglah. Setelah ini aku harus memasak untuk anakku. Nanti kita bertemu lagi." Pinta Jaejoong lagi membuat Yunho mau tidak mau harus mengalah. Lagi pula Jaejoong sudah memberikan sinyal bahwa mereka bisa bertemu lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang!" Yunho mengecup singkat kening Jaejoong sebelum keluar dari kamar Jaejoong meninggalkan namja cantik yang kembali terduduk di ranjang dengan raut wajah sedih.

* * *

"I'm home!" tariakan melengking dari suara tenor sang anak memenuhi seantero rumah kediaman keluar Kim yang tersisa.

Changmin bersiul kecil sambil menghampiri Jaejoong yang berada di meja makan. "I'm Home mom."

Cup

Changmin mengecup Singkat pipi eommanya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan.

"Dari mana saja? Kau menyuruh eomma pulang cepat, tapi kau sendiri malah pergi." Omel Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Mianhe. Habisnya eomma lama sekali, aku sudah sangat lapar, jadi aku keluar sebentar dengan Kyunie mencari cemilan." Ujar Changmin sambil tertawa tanpa dosa.

"Huwaah~ hari ini memang hari yang membahagiakan untukku." Ujar Changmin dengan berbinar saat melihat berbagai macam makanan tersedia di atas meja. Dengan cepat ia langsung mengambil sumpit lalu digosok-gosoknya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Selamat makan!" Teriak Changmin penuh suka cita lalu mulai menyantap makanannya.

"Oh ya eomma. Mana Yunho ahjussi?" tanya Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Jadi kau yang membawanya kesini?!"

"E..eh i-itu—

Jaejoong makin mendelik menatap tajam anak semata wayangnya itu.

Menyadari tatapan Jaejoong, Changmin mengulas senyum canggungnya. "Mi-mianhe eomma, aku sudah lancang."

Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin eomma bahagia."

"Jadi kau ingin eomma kembali padanya."

"Jika itu membuat eomma bahagia."

"Dulu eomma Cuma bilang ingin bertemu bukan kembali padanya. hanya untuk meminta maaf."

"Tapi walaupun eomma ingin kembali bersamanya aku juga tidak keberatan. Aku tahu eomma masih mencintainya."

"Minnie-ah disini tidak hanya kebahagiaan eomma saja yang dipikirkan, tapi juga kau."

"Aku bahagia jika eomma bahagia."

"eomma masih istri appamu."

"Tapi appa sudah meninggal! eomma tidak perlu terus-terusan merasa bersalah pada appa. eomma berhak bahagia."

"Ini tidak sesederhana yang kau pikirkan Minnie."

"Ini hanya sederhana, tapi eomma membuatnya menjadi rumit." Jaejoong seketika terdiam saat mendengar suara Changmin mulai meninggi. "Kalau eomma tetap mempertahankan ego eomma, maka bisa dipastikan eomma akan kembali kehilangan orang yang eomma cinta dan hidup dalam rasa penyesalan." Changmin berdiri dari kursinya. ia sudah tidak nafsu lagi untuk meneruskan makannya. ia sudah terlebih dahulu sebal dengan sifat keras kepala eommanya. padahal ia tahu eommanya masih sangat mencintai Yunho, lalu kenapa eommanya bersikap semunafik itu.

"Dan penyesalan itu adalah perasaan yang benar-benar tidak enak eomma." tambah Changmin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong di ruang makan sendirian.

* * *

Jaejoong menarik garis-garis lurus di buku sketsanya sambil menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. ia menunggu seseorang yang beberapa hari lalu ditemuinya yaitu Junsu. sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin pergi ke rumah Junsu. tapi Junsu memaksa bertemu di luar karena katanya ingin sekalian mengajak Jaejoong keliling Seoul. dan akhirnya disinilah ia menunggu di sudut cafe langganannya boo&bear.

gambar yang di buat Jaejoong makin terlihat aneh saat pikirannya melayang pada pembicaraanya dengan Yunho tempo hari. memang tidak bisa di bantah lagi rasa rindunya pada Yunho, begitu juga dengan perasaanya yang masih mencintai Yunho. tapi Mengingat status Yunho sekarang Jaejoong tidak ingin terluka dua kali karena terlalu berharap.

Jaejoong memainkan cincin pernikahan yang melingkar di jari manisnya. cincin pernikahan yang di sematkan Siwon 19 tahun lalu masih melingkar manis disana. Siwon tidak pernah bisa memiliki hatinya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa membalas semua kebaikan Siwon semasa hidup dengan menjadi istri yang baik untuknya dan ibu untuk Changmin, termasuk selalu memakai cincin pernikahan mereka salah satu cara untuk Jaejoong agar tidak terlalu merasa bersalah.

asik tenggelam dalam lamunannya, Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita yang sudah berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ki-Kim Jaejoong?" suara wanita yang menyapanya terdengar sedikit terkejut.

Jaejoong tersentak dari lamunannya lalu menoleh pada wanita yang menyapanya.

"Kau benar Jaejoong kan?" orang itu kembali memastikan.

Jaejoong belum menjawab. dari lensa kaca mata bacanya Jaejoong bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik yang cukup ia kenal bersama seorang gadis kecil yang sedang di gandengnya.

'Eun Hye.' Batin Jaejoong malas. orang yang paling sungkan ditemuinya.

"Maaf, kau salah mengenali orang." Jaejoong buru-buru membereskan barangnya di atas meja lalu berniat pergi dari sana. namun Jaejoong merasa wanita itu menahan tangannya.

"Jae, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Eun Hye tidak mengindahkan pernyataan Jaejoong tadi, karena ia tahu ia tidak salah mengenali orang. Jaejoong meremas tangannya, kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengan Eun Hye?

...

Jaejoong duduk dengan secangkir kopi hangat di tangannya, padahal tadi dia sudah menghabiskan satu cangkir, tapi sekarang ia kembali meminumnya saat Eun Hye memaksa bicara dengannya. Sedangkan Eun Hye melempar pandangannya pada si cantik Jiyool di meja yang berada di samping meja mereka. gadis kecil yang sibuk dengan cupcakenya itu sengaja dipisahkan tempat duduknya karena Eun Hye tidak ingin Jiyool mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kabarmu Jae?" Tanya Eun Hye menatap Jaejoong.

"Baik." Jawab Jaejoong singkat namun terdengar Cuek. Eun Hye agak tertekan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang dingin padanya.

"Maafkan aku Jae." Eun Hye memulai duluan. ia tidak ingin berbasa-basi terlalu lama karena ia tahu Jaejoong terlihat tidak terlalu suka bicara dengannya.

"Semuanya gara-gara aku membuatmu terpisah dari Yunho selama 21 tahun. aku sudah menghianati persahabatan kita. kumohon maafkan aku." Suara Eun Hye terdengar parau.

"Tidak usah lagi dipikirkan, 21 tahun waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk memaafkanmu. aku rasa kita sudah tidak seharusnya lagi membahas soal itu." Ujar Jaejoong. walaupun luka karena di khianati sahabat sendiri masih berbekas tapi jujur saja ia sudah memaafkan Eun Hye. ia tidak merasa perlu lagi mempermasalahkan masa lalu, toh semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Yunho? dia pasti senang melihatmu disini." Jaejoong diam ia tidak berniat mengatakan pada wanita itu tentang pertemuannya dengan Yunho. ia tidak mau wanita itu salah paham.

"Dia... sangat merindukanmu Jae. dia tidak pernah lelah menanti kau kembali, terus yakin dan percaya bahwa kau akan pulang untuknya. setiap hari ia hanya melamun sambil memandangi fotomu." Jaejoong miris mendengarnya. Apakah Eun Hye tidak terluka saat melihat suaminya lebih mencintai orang lain dari pada dirinya?

"kadang ia berkeluh kesah padaku menumpahkan segala perasaanya dalam bentuk air mata. kadang ia terlihat lelah, kadang terlihat tegar menunggumu. bahkan beberapa tahun lalu ia sempat beberapa kali mencari informasi tentangmu di London walaupun hasilnya selalu gagal... kau berhasil membuat dia tampak begitu menyedihkan Jae." Jaejoong kembali meremas tangannya.

"Seharusnya ia bisa melupakanmu, tapi ia lebih memilih hidup dalam kenanganmu. cintanya padamu begitu kuat hingga ia rela untuk tetap melajang. tetap berharap kaulah yang menjadi pendamping hidupnya."

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya menatap Eun Hye bingung. apa yang barusan didengarnya? Yunho melajang?

seolah tahu dengan kebingungan Jaejoong Eun Hye kembali berbicara, "Dulu Yunho menolongku saat aku tengah hamil tanpa seorang suami. Yunho menjagaku dengan baik hanya sebagai sahabat. hingga saat Jiyool lahir aku memberikannya pada Yunho. senyum yang sudah lama hilang seiring kepergianmu kini kembali lagi hanya karena malaikat kecil itu." Eun Hye menatap sayang ke arah jiyool diikuti Jaejoong.

"Tapi tetap saja kau lah yang sangat di butuhkan melebihi yang lainnya. kau adalah takdir yang tidak terbantahkan untuk Yunho. Yunho hanya mencintaimu dan selalu begitu. aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudah menikah atau belum, tapi aku mohon temui dia, hanya kau yang benar-benar dia butuhkan." Jaejoong kembali diam. ia menunduk sedih saat menyadari pendapatnya selama ini tentang Yunho salah.

"Jiyool, ayo kesini!" Pinta EunHye pada gadis kecil bermata bulat itu. jiyool turun dari kursinya dengan susah payah lalu segera menghampiri Eun Hye. krim cupcake terlihat mengotori bibirnya membuat Eunhye membersihkan bibir anaknya dengan lembut lalu membisikan sesuatu ditelinga anaknya.

"Eomma?!" Jiyool mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya bingung. Eunhye mengangguk meyakinkan.

Mata bulat jiyool beralih menatap Jaejoong yang hanya bisa diam diperhatikan oleh gadis kecil itu. pelan-pelan gadis kecil itu mendekati Jaejoong lalu merentangkan tangannya.

"Angkat!" Pinta Jiyool membuat namja cantik tadi bingung, ia menatap EunHye dan dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan itu. kemudian ia menuruti keinginan Jiyool lalu mendudukinya ke atas meja menghadap ke arahnya.

Jaejoong memperhatikan gadis kecil didepannya yang juga sedang memandanginya seperti mencari sesuatu pada wajah cantik itu. Saat itu Jiyool menyanggul rambutnya tinggi dan hanya menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di keningnya. Jiyool juga mengenakan t-shirt putih dengan gambar strobery dan rok mini berbahan denim membuat gadis kecil itu terlihat benar-benar cantik.

sesaat kemudian Jiyool mengulas sebuah senyum lebar hingga menampakan gigi susunya, menggelitik Jaejoong untuk ikut tersenyum. Jiyool mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipi

putih Jaejoong. "Eomma cantik. hihihi..." Kikik Jiyool.

"E..eomma?" Bingung Jaejoong menatap Eunhye.

Eunhye tersenyum, "Namanya Jung Jiyool, dia anak Jung Yunho sekarang. tentu saja ia harus memiliki eomma, kan?"

"Ta..tapi kau—

"Aku akan kembali ke paris dan menikah dengan seseorang disana. aku menitipkan Jiyool pada Yunho karena Jiyool lebih membutuhkan Yunho dari pada aku. dan kurasa kau bisa membantu Yunho untuk mengurus Jiyool."

Jaejoong bingung harus berkata apa, semuanya terjadi begitu tiba-tiba. hanya dalam satu hari ia tahu kebenaran tentang Yunho dan dalam satu hari ia sudah mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan yang lucu

"Mommy!" Panggil Jiyool seraya menoleh ke arah Eunhye yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ne sayang?"

"Apa yoolie boleh belmain cama eomma cantik?" Tanyanya.

"Iya sayang."

"Apa Yoolie boleh peluk eomma?" Tanyanya lagi.

Eunhye kembali tersenyum "tentu saja sayang. dia kan eomma yoolie." Jiyool tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Eunhye lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong di rentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar meminta Jaejoong memeluknya lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong kemudian terkikik senang. Eunhye ikut tersenyum menatap Jiyool yang bisa cepat mengakrabkan diri dengan Jaejoong.

* * *

"Appa! appa!" Teriak Jiyool sambil berlari kecil memasuki rumah Yunho.

"Jiyool janga lari-lari." Ujar Jaejoong kewalahan melihat Jiyool yang berlari disekitar rumah mewah itu sambil terus memanggil Appanya yang belum ditemukan.

gadis kecil itu tampak excited untuk memberitahu appanya tentang 'eomma barunya'. tadi setelah menghabisakan waktu mengobrol dengan Eunhye, wanita itu meminta Jaejoong untuk mengantar Jiyool pulang kerumah. tadinya Jaejoong sudah menolak, tapi ia tidak dapat berkutik lagi saat Jiyool yang memohon, gadis kecil itu sepertinya sangat menyukai Jaejoong.

"Nona kecil sudah pulang?" Sambut suara perempuan tua dalam seragam maid yang baru muncul dari dapur. ia sedikit familiar saat melihat Jaejoong namun ia tidak sempat bertanya karena Jiyool kembali berteriak.

"Appa mana, halmonie? apa mana?" Tanya Jiyool nyaring.

"Tuan ada di kamarnya nona."

Jiyool kembali menggenggam tangan Jaejoong lalu menariknya ke lantai atas. "Eomma pali!" Tarik Jiyool menaiki tangga. sedangkan maid tadi bingung saat mendapati Jiyool memanggil orang tadi dengan sebutan 'Eomma'. karena penasaran akhirnya si maid mengikuti dari belakang.

Jiyool di bantu Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho perlahan. kamar besar itu nampak gelap, karena memang saat itu hari sudah sore ditambah tirai jendela yang sama sekali tidak di buka. Dengan mengandalkan cahaya yang tembus dari tirai jendela berwarna putih Jaejoong bisa melihat seseorang tertidur di ranjang king size yang ada didalam kamar itu.

"Appa!" Panggil Jiyool ingin naik ke atas ranjang appanya, namun Jaejoong menahannya.

"Sshhh... appa sedang tidur, sayang." bisik Jaejoong.

"Tapi—

"Jiyool sekarang main dengan halmonie dulu ne. biar eomma coba membangunkan appa, otte?" Ujar Jaejoong kembali berbisik sambil membelai sayang pipi Jiyool.

"Ne eomma." Angguk Jiyool, lalu segera keluar dari kamar Yunho. sepeninggal Jiyool, Jaejoong langsung menutup pintu kamar Yunho secara perlahan.

Ia tidak langsung menghampiri Yunho melainkan membuka sedikit tirai jendela agar bisa mendapatkan cahaya untuk melihat wajah Yunho dengan jelas.

Namja yang tetap cantik diumurnya yang mendekati 40 itu duduk di ranjang di samping Yunho yang tertidur masih memakai kemeja kerja lengkap dengan dasi. bahkan kaus kakinya belum lepas dari kakinya. menandakan tadi Yunho mungkin tertidur tanpa melepas baju terlebih dahulu karena kelelahan.

Jaejoong tersenyum mana kala melihat kebiasaan Yunho tidur dengan mulut terbuka masih tetap tidak berubah. jemari lentiknya bergerak menutup mulut Yunho perlahan lalu mengelus pipi namja tampan itu.

gurat lelah tercetak jelas di wajah Yunho. wajah yang masih tetap tampan walaupun umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi. entah bagaimana ia merasa tiba-tiba rasa rindu itu kembali menyeruak begitu saja. rasa rindu yang coba ia tahan saat bertemu dengan Yunho beberapa hari lalu ingin dilepasnya sekarang juga.

'Yun bangun! lihat aku, aku ada disini untukmu.' Jaejoong tidak benar-benar menyuarakan pikirannya, karena akhirnya tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat hanya dengan melihat wajah Yunho. detak yang dirasakannya bukan detak yang menyakitkan, melainkan detakkan yang sama saat ia pertama kali jatuh cinta pada Yunho. detak yang menyenangkan.

Jaejoong menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yunho. memandang kedua mata belahan jiwanya yang masih tertutup, lalu menatap bibir berbentuk hati itu lama.

Jaejoong bergerak mengecup pipi Yunho pelan penuh sayang.

**Selama ini, aku hanya hidup untukmu dan menangis untukmu.**

**bertahun-tahun aku hidup untukmu, namun pelita cinta tetap menyala terang dihatiku**

tidak puas dengan pipi, Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk mengecup bibir Yunho.

**Hidup membawaku ke dalam kenangan kita dan membuatku terkepung dalam ingatan masa lalu.**

Merasa sesuatu yang asing menyentuh bibirnya dan nafas seseorang yang membelai wajahnya, perlahan Yunho mulai membuka matanya.

**apa yang harus kukatakan, hidup berlaku kejam kepada kita.**

**bertahun-tahun aku dipaksa untuk hidup tanpamu, padahal aku tercipta untukmu**

"Jae~" Desis Yunho sedikit kaget melihat Jaejoong ada disini bersamanya. bahkan ia tidak bisa percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

saat itu juga air mata Jaejoong jatuh mengenai wajah Yunho yang ada di bawahnya.

**Tapi sekarang hidup mempertemukan kita kembali. memberikan kesempatan kepada cinta kita untuk kembali bersemi  
**

Satu tangan Yunho memegang pipi Jaejoong. memandang mata doe eyes yang kini makin gencar mengeluarkan air mata. dilihatnya bibir merah Jaejoong bergetar pelan. kini tidak hanya satu tangan saja, melainkan dua tangan Yunho menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Yunho dengan suara seperti menahan tangis. apa lagi karena ia baru bangun tidur, suaranya makin terdengar parau.

"I love you." bibir Jaejoong bergerak mengatakan itu tapi suara yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya berupa bisikan putus-putus. mungkin pengaruh dari tangisannya.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan lagi bagi Yunho saat membuka mata ada Jaejoong mengucapkan kata 'aku cinta kamu' kepadanya. sesuatu yang selalu diimpikan Yunho sedari dulu.

"Me too, baby" Jawab Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong. "Me too." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong di dadanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencariku?"

"Aku selalu mencarimu, tapi kau tidak bisa di temukan."

"Lalu kenapa saat aku pulang dari London setelah satu tahun kita berpisah kau tidak ada disini?"

Yunho mengangkat wajah Jaejoong lalu menatap matanya. "Kau kembali?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Saat itu aku terlalu menuruti egoku hingga aku melupakan perasaanku untukmu. aku baru sadar kalau aku bisa secepat itu melupakan kesalahanmu. tapi saat aku menyesal kau tidak ada lagi disini. aku sangat khawatir kalau kau telah menikah dengan Eunhye." mendengar penuturan Jaejoong Yunho beranjak duduk di ranjang, begitu juga dengan Jaejoong yang ikut mengangkat badannya dari atas tubuh Yunho.

"Aku tidak menikah dengan Eunhye Jae, aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. setelah appa meninggal aku kembali ke gwangju bersama ibuku. kami hidup disana untuk beberapa tahun lamanya. setelah eomma meninggal aku baru kembali ke Seoul."

Jaejoong tertunduk sedih, "Mianhe, karena aku _hiks_ eomonim... aboenim... _hiks_ _hiks_..."

"Jae sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya bersikeras berpikir bahwa semua salahnya.

"Dengarkan aku Jae!" Yunho mengangkat paksa dagu Jaejoong agar Jaejoong melihatnya. "Kematian appa dan eomma tidak ada kaitannya denganmu. eomma juga tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. mereka tetap menyayangimu tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau perbuat. malah kami yang merasa bersalah kepadamu karena telah mengecewakanmu."

"..."

"Jaejoong-ah, bersediakah kau memaafkan kami?"

bibir Jaejoong bergetar, kenapa? padahal ia sudah berlaku jahat kepada keluarga Jung. ia sudah menghancurkan mimpi Mr. and Mrs Jung, tapi kenapa mereka masih saja menganggap Jaejoong tidak bersalah?

Jaejoong langsung menerjang tubuh Yunho memeluknya dengan erat, membiarkan tangisnya pecah di bahu Yunho yang hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung kekasihnya. tanpa bicara pun Yunho tahu Jaejoong telah memaafkan mereka.

"Hey sampai kapan kau akan menangis?" Yunho melepas pelukan Jaejoong.

"Lihatlah, berapa umurmu sekarang? sampai menangis seperti anak kecil seperti ini."

"Mwo?"

"Coba lihat wajahmu. ckckck wajahmu itu benar-benar tidak cocok menangis." Kata-Kata Yunho sukses merusak suasana haru tadi, plus membuat Jaejoong kesal seketika.

"Yak! Ini karena kau beruang jelek!" Gerutu Jaejoong dengan suara paraunya.

"Mwo beruang jelek? bahkan semua orang masih mengakui ketampananku, tahu!"

"Huh, tampan? kau itu sudah tua tapi masih saja narsis."

"Hei aku tua karena menunggumu terlalu lama."

"Apa hubungannya?"

"Kau itu sumber kehidupanku, kalau kau tidak ada aku bagai pohon yang tidak terkena air, makin hari makin mengkerut dan lapuk."

"Oh Jung, Sejak kapan kau belajar menggombal."

"Itu kenyataan Joongie!"

"Ya ya ya. aku tahu." rona merah yang sudah lama tidak Yunho lihat itu kini menghiasi kedua pipi sang namja cantik. Jaejoongie yang selalu blushing ketika di goda Yunho kini telah kembali.

"Joongie!"

"Hmm..."

"Gomawo sudah kembali."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut, "Bukankah kita terlahir untuk bersama."

Yunho mengangguk lalu menempelkan keningnya ke kening Jaejoong. hingga Jaejoonng bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho membelai wajahnya. "Dan aku terlahir untuk mencintaimu." bisik Yunho lembut sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu dalam kecupan penuh cinta dan kerinduan. kecupan yang berubah menjadi hisapan kecil membuat keduanya tenggelam dalam sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan keduanya. Yunho bergerak melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong yang sedang menekan bibir atas Yunho. ciuman yang lembut namun penuh gairah yang hebat antar keduanya. Selang 5 menit keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka karena membutuhkan oksigen. Setelah cukup menghirup oksigen, keduanya melakukan hal yang terputus tadi menjadi semakin panas, dan semakin bergairah. hari itu benar-benar hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk keduanya. ciuman yang terjadi seakan menghapus semua jarak yang bertahun-tahun memisahkan mereka. Setidaknya dengan ciuman itu bisa meyakinkan keduanya bahwa mereka masih saling mencintai.

.

.

"APPA!" Teriak Jiyool girang saat melihat Yunho menuruni tangga diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya.

"Yoolie-ah~" Yunho langsung mengangkat putrinya kedalam gendongannya lalu mendaratkan ciumannya di pipi chuby sang anak.

"Kenapa eomma lama cekali membangunkan appa?" bibir mungil itu mengerucut imut, karena dibuat menunggu terlalu lama.

"Eomma?" Bingung Yunho saat putri kecilnya memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan Eomma.

"Ne ne... kata mommy, ini eomma Jiyool, appa!" ujar sang anak dengan segala kepolosan yang ia punya. Yunho beralih memandang Jaejoong yang kemudian berbisik, "Eunhye yang menyuruhnya. dia juga menceritakan semuanya padaku." membuat Yunho kemudian mengangguk paham.

"Apa Jiyool senang kalau dia jadi eomma jiyool?" Tanya Yunho pada putri kecilnya yang menjawab dengan anggukan kepala yang terlihat antusias.

"Ne! Jiyool cenang punya eomma cantik." Tawa senang Jiyool terdengar diikiuti kekehan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

apalagi yang bisa lebih membahagian dari ini. setelah sekian lama terpisah akhirnya sang waktu berpihak pada cinta mereka. tidak ada lagi air mata, tidak ada lagi kerinduan yang menyiksa dan tidak ada lagi luka hati yang menganga. semuanya perlahan terobati dengan kebersamaan mereka. bersama mereka akan kembali mengulang jalinan cinta dan selalu hidup dalam kebahagiaan mengganti hari-hari yang hilang saat mereka terpisah. cinta yang mereka jaga adalah cinta yang abadi. cinta yang mereka jaga sampai mati memisahkan mereka.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memberitahu kepada Changmin tentang hubungan mereka yang disambut pelukan haru dari sang anak, Jaejoong juga sudah menjelaskan tentang pernikahannya dengan Siwon pada Yunho yang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. sedangkan Eomma Kim hanya bisa merestui hubungan Jaejoong dengan Yunho berharap anaknya bisa bahagia selamanya.

Eunhye sudah kembali ke Paris dan menikah disana, ia menitipkan Jiyool pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. bukan karena ia tidak menginginkan anak itu, hanya saja Jiyool lebih membutuhkan Yunho dari pada Eunhye yang notabene ibu kandungnya. bahkan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Jiyool begitu lengket kepada Jaejoong.

kini hati mereka sama-sama terasa lengkap, tidak ada lagi ruang kosong yang terisi penyesalan yang merongrong. yang ada hanya kebahagian yang begitu besar hingga rasanya tidak tertampung lagi.

cinta mereka adalah cinta abadi yang tak tergoyahkan melewati jarak dan waktu, cinta yang memiliki kepercayaan bahwa suatu saat waktu akan berpihak pada cinta mereka. kekuatan cinta membuat mereka yakin bahwa cinta mereka akan menemukan jalan untuk bersatu.

**Love is True... and Forever**

.

FIN~

* * *

Tarik nafas... buang...

KYAAAAAA akhirnya happy end #teriakgaje

karena kapasitas otak saya yang terbatas maka jadilah ending yang agak semerawut ini.

ini chap ending yang terpajang yang pernah saya buat loh.. #gaknanya

Puas gak puas harus puas ya... #ngancunginkapak.

terimakasih para readers setia dari chap awal sampe akhir, ataupun readers yang baru mampir.

dan juga untuk yg uda capek-capek ng'fave or follow cerita ini

**big thanks for you, dear.**

akhir kata...

Khamsahamnida and see you next time** ^.~**


End file.
